Where I Belong
by Kagome Chronicles
Summary: After the Shikon Jewel disappears from the world, Kagome thinks she's stuck in the modern era. But when the well re-opens, she's brought to Shiganshina weeks before the Colossal Titan appears. Now, Kagome strives to save humanity from the Titans, but who will she meet along the way? And will she ever get over Inuyasha? Enter Captain Levi. (Better summary within intro-chapter)
1. Introduction Chapter

_**Chapter 1: An Introduction**_

.

.

**Okay so I started watching Attack on Titan again (I completely dropped off after season one since the second season took so long to come out) but I'm binging it and I realized how much I love Levi and Kagome! I feel like they have so much potential so I'm going to play with this in a short fic - five chapters max- and see if I can make them a thing.** **It'll be post-Naraku and it will follow the events of Attack on Titan anime.**

**.**

**Also, I'm messing with people's ages. The 104th Cadet Corps will all be around 18-20 when they begin training and early twenties when they graduate. This is just to make more sense with Kagome's timeline. Levi will be in his late twenties as opposed to his early thirties (as a personal preference).**

**.**

**.**

Another graduation.

When Kagome had finished high school, she had honestly believed that would have been the one and only time she officially graduated from something. She had never planned on going to college or anything like that. From the age of fifteen, she had fully intended on living a life with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era. It had felt like the only option for her, the only way she could feel complete. Of course, there was no such thing as post-secondary education in the 1500's. So, she hadn't imagined taking part in another commencement ceremony of any kind.

And yet, here she was. Standing amidst the rows of proud cadets, all with heads held high and eyes gleaming with self-satisfaction as Commander Keith Shadis walked across the raised, wooden stage and began his spiel about what it meant to be soldier, commending their persistent efforts to make it to this point. The graduation of the 104th Cadet Corps. It wasn't exactly said in the most of heart-warming tones, but it was by far the nicest words any of them had heard spill from his mouth. Though, if the dark-haired woman was being honest, she wasn't fully listening to everything that was being said.

For it was always in moments like this, moments meant to reflect on the journey that brought them all here, that Kagome did some introspection of her own.

_Three years, huh? It's been about three years since my life changed again. I had always believed that the Bone Eater's Well had only one mission for me, and that mission was to finally finish off the Shikon Jewel._ She bit her lip pensively, _And yet, after my highschool graduation, I was brought to this strange era._ The girl thought back to how she had emerged from the well after its three year inactivity, expecting to be greeted by the silver-haired hanyou and the rest of her Feudal Era friends. Instead, what she saw was a village, it's architectural makeup reminding her of the Victorian Era, which she studied in school. Small children had been running around the stone streets, merchants had been selling their produce and other goods on every corner, and housewives had been busying themselves with laundry, hanging the clothes out to dry. It was clear that, wherever she was, there was no modern technology. And yet, something about the village had seemed much more modern than the Feudal Era.

She continued to ponder who own personal journey, _Of course, I tried to jump through the well again and get back home, but nothing happened and I was left here all alone. With no answers and no one to help me make sense of my fate. _

_For a little while, all I faced was rejection from townsfolk who left me confused on the streets. It wasn't until I met Grisha Jaeger, a local doctor, that I finally received some answers. He thought I was suffering from some sort of psychosis initially, but told me about the world I was in. A district called Shiganshina, which resided in outer most wall out of three that humanity resided in to hide from man-eating giants called Titans. Though, I guess nothing could surprise me, anymore. _Shadis went on about pride and the future of humanity, though Kagome almost caught bits and pieces between her thoughts.

_Grisha took me under his wing, said I had a good capacity to care for others and hired me as an assistant and helped get my own small place nearby. He taught me so much, all in a matter of weeks. Not that it lasted long there, though..._ Visions of bloody bodies crushed beneath the debris of crushed houses, and people running past it all in an attempt to get away from invading Titans. _The Colossal Titan kicked a whole through Wall Maria. And the result was absolute devastation. I'm surprised I made it out alive..._

She had seen so many people get devoured, heard so many screams in her desperate attempt to escape. And she did. She got on a boat, all alone, and settled in Wall Rose, never finding out what happened to Grisha. And the well that she came from had become inaccessible to her. And even if it hadn't work for the few weeks she lived in Shiganshina, it still felt like she had lost something; perhaps it was a bit of her hope of ever going home. Maybe she had been holding onto the chance that the well would open up again.

She wondered if she would ever see it again.

After getting to Wall Rose, she was met with massive overcrowding, people starving and not enough food to go around. However, her experience under Grisha gave her opportunities to work under other medics to help the sick and injured, and saved her from homelessness, too. It had felt like she had finally found her purpose for being brought here. To help heal humanity's scars. She had been a priestess in the Feudal Era, after all. Healing was something that had come so naturally to her.

But everyday that she had dealt with broken bones and open wounds, her mind had found a way to wander back to the Titans that destroyed all of those lives. They were out there. And as long as that was true, everyone was in danger. At any point, they could all be eradicated.

So, only a couple months after the well spit her out here, she had decided to join the military. And became a member of the 104th Cadet Corps. She trained. She grew stronger. And she decided that, even if she didn't have any real answers, she would make herself useful and fight for humanity as best as she could.

Fight the way Inuyasha showed her how.

Though Kagome Higurashi could never deny the emptiness embedded in her heart. The loneliness that etched itself on her bones where no one else would see.

"Number 7! Jean Kirstein!" Kagome snapped back into the present, realizing that the Top 10 cadets were being announced.

"Yes... I finally did it." Jean, her peer in the training regiment, stood in the row in front of her, and she could already imagine the smirk that laid upon his long face. He had been quite open in his desire to join the Military Police, a regiment in the military that resided safely in the inner most wall to serve the king. And the option for that was only reserved for those who ranked in the top ten, which had made him a rather competitive and determined cadet.

"Number 6! Eren Jaeger!" The next man to be called was the polar opposite of the one before him. A passionate soldier with the ultimate desire to kill all Titans. And none other than Grisha Jaeger's son. Kagome had grown to admire his rather reckless dedication to the cause, though she never did ask about his father's whereabouts. Never even mentioned that she knew him. Something in her heart told her that Grisha had died sometime in the aftermath of the Titan attack.

The ranks continued to be called out. Kagome peered around as Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, and Reiner Braun all followed Eren to earn the fifth, fourth and third spots respectively. And there was a certain anxiety that built up, as she wondered if had worked hard enough to earn herself a spot on the list. She knew Mikasa would surely be at the top, but the former priestess still hoped that her name would be called, too. She had spent so long running around and fighting demons that she felt compelled to prove to herself that her survival in the Feudal Era wasn't a fluke and that the Bone Eater's Well brought her here for a good reason. She bit her lip tentatively, her brows furrowed together.

"Number 2! Kagome Higurashi!" At the sound of her name, the girl felt like her body was just going to drop to the floor, like all the air had been snatched from her lungs. Without her real home or her former life to commit to, becoming a soldier was the only thing she had. And now, she had some proof that maybe she was meant to be here.

Mikasa took the top spot, an unsurprising turn of events that ended the graduation. After speeches from each regiment commander, everyone left for the barracks, satisfied with their own accomplishments. They all had much to think about as well. Many still were unsure of which regiment they'd choose. For those who didn't make it into the Top 10, their decisions were confined to just two options: either the Garrison Regiment or the Scout Regiment. The Garrison regiment specialized in wall maintenance and protection, while the scouts were the group of soldiers who ventured outside the wall and hoped to discover more about Titans and how to defeat them. It was the most dangerous regiment, with successful missions a rarity and the bloodshed of soldiers often seen as pointless. Still, the Scout regiment was the only regiment that worked to fight the enemy.

"Hey! Higurashi!" Kagome turned to see Eren walking towards her, Mikasa following not too far behind.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" The former priestess smiled.

"Nice job getting that number two spot. Have you decided which regiment you're gonna join?" The man held a smirk on his face, one that gleamed with purpose and pride. Kagome knew it came from a place of determination, the kind that coursed through one's veins when they found passion in a goal. She knew it well and could spot it anywhere.

"Yeah, I think I'm sticking with the scouts." She replied, placing a hand on her hip, "The Military Police just doesn't seem like a place I'd belong in."

"Ha! I knew it! I always pegged you for a scout as soon as I saw you in the cadet corps." Eren chuckled enthusiastically, "You got that look in your eye like you wanna fight for something important."

Before Kagome could respond, Mikasa joined in, "She has a reason to fight, Eren. She was there, remember?"

It was clear she was referring to the fall of the Shiganshina district. Just the thought of it made Kagome's blood boil and her eyes glaze over with sorrow at the same time. It was a storm of melancholy and rage.

"Yeah, well..." She shrugged off the intense emotions like swallowing a dry pill, "It wasn't my first time seeing innocent bloodshed and I'm sure it won't be the last." The wind blew by as she spoke, sending chills down everyone's back as if to compliment the current dark ambiance of the conversation. Mikasa and Eren both gave her a look of understanding, though Eren eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"You said you came to Shiganshina when you turned eighteen, but you never talk about your life before that. Like how you grew up and all that. You're pretty secretive now that I think about it." He maintained eye contact, as if he was trying to read the woman in front of him, look for any secrets swirling around in her eyes.

But none did, not that he could see anyways. "That doesn't matter now. Let's just say I've battled a lot of demons in my past."

"You can shoot an arrow better than Sasha..." Mikasa joined in, her attention clearly pulled to the conversation, "Did you perhaps live out in the mountains as a hunter before coming to Shiganshina?"

"I lived in a small village surrounded by forests." Kagome answered coolly, thinking about Kaede's village and the Forest of Inuyasha. "And yeah, I was trained to hunt." _Hunt down the fragments of the jewel..._

"What happened to the village?" The dark haired man continued to prod.

But Kagome stood there a moment, unsure of what to say. _I don't know what happened to it, to my friends... And there's a chance that I may never know. And they'll never know what happened to me._

"Eren, I think we've interrogated her enough. You should get some sleep, anyways." Mikasa swooped in, almost as though she sensed the sorrow that built up in the other woman's heart, like a snowball rolling down a white mountain.

"Oi, I don't need someone to give me a bedtime, Mikasa!" Eren shot back, frowning at his adoptive sister's motherly tendencies towards him, "Hey, Kagome. There's no hard feelings if you don't wanna talk about it." He looked back at the former priestess with a warm smile, flashing his teeth as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Despite getting defensive with Mikasa, it was clear he realized he might have been a little pushy. He scanned the woman in front of him carefully, but Kagome just nodded her head.

"Maybe I'll tell you both more at another time. For now, my only focus is being a useful soldier." Kagome smirked. "And maybe see this world when it's no longer plagued by Titans."

"I'd like that, too!" Shuffling into the scene was the ever childlike Armin Arlert, another survivor of Shiganshina and childhood friend to Eren and Mikasa. "Maybe we'll all get to travel the world one day, and even get to the sea. You know I've read that it contains so much salt, no merchant could ever deplete it in even if they spent their whole lives trying.

_It is quite amazing when you think about it. I hope they get to see it one day._

The four of them spent a little while longer under the moonlight, planning out what they would eventually do once all Titans were gone. Like kids imagining their future with an innocent wonderment. Feeling as if, despite the walls they were caged in right now, the world may still be there's to take. To explore. To discover.

_It's so strange. How I'm so haunted by loneliness, yet so warmed by their dreams._

Because she was still suspended in the air. Not sure where she should be. Tugged on by her past. And it was a part of her identity she would never show. But existed at all times. During the tragedy, and during the camaraderie.

But she was Kagome Higurashi. Even when it was heavy, her heart never turned dark. She never let herself be all consumed by her own sorrows and despair. And, even though she felt like a glass case separated her from truly connecting with the world she was navigating through, she held a hope that maybe she would find somewhere that she belonged.

**Alright. I know no one reads a romance fic just for one half of the pair to not be mentioned in the first chapter!**

**But, to be fair, since Kagome isn't from AOT, I had to provide some background on how her character got there. It's an introduction chapter that covers a lot of background information.**  
**Hence all the inner monologues.**

**The whole fic won't be like this, though. And our fav boi Levi willll be coming!  
Also, sorry for any mistakes!**

**.**

**.**

**So, just to be clear, Kagome fell down the Bone Eater's Well and to the Feudal era on her 15th birthday. She met Inuyasha and the gang and, eventually, she successfully rid the world of the Shikon jewel. Afterwards, the well closed and she was stuck in the modern era until her graduation from high school. Then, the well re-opened and she said goodbye to her family, thinking she would be brought back to the Feudal era. However, she crawled out of a well in Shiganshina a mere weeks before the events of AOT's first episode. There, she attempted to work as a healer until eventually joining the military and becoming a member of the 104th Cadet Corps and ranking second below Mikasa.**

**Now, with her new comrades, she plans on joining the scouts.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **__**When We Meet**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Now that we know where Kagome fits into this story, let's fast forward a bit.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Also, don't forget to review. I really love them :)**

**.**

**.**

Kagome still couldn't believe what had happened. She stood next to Rico Brzenska, an elite squad leader within the Garrison Regiment, and watched with hopeful eyes that this crazy plan might just work.

_Earlier today, a day __before everyone was to depart to their selected regiments, the Colossal Titan reappeared and kicked yet another hole in Wall Rose before disappearing. The result was the deaths of many civilians and soldiers as we were ordered to evacuate the Trost District, the area affected by the catastrophe. _She thought back to how plain disturbing the whole situation had been. Soldiers who had never even seen a Titan had to spring into action and fend off many to protect the citizens. _And we ended up losing so many... Struggling to get supplies when our gas depleted and out blades had dulled._

She bit her lip, still reliving the past several hours of agony and shock, not knowing if she should be traumatized or enthused by what had happened, _It was then wasn't it... After Mikasa had made her speech about taking out the Titans alone. After we all thought Eren had died... That suddenly appeared a Titan who fought off the other Titans and saved us all._

She paused in thought.

_But it was really Eren. He had turned into a Titan... Was it the manifestation of his desire to free humanity? Had he become the tool for our freedom? He had always been so desperately devoted to the cause... Why else would it be him of all __people? _The woman hadn't even realized that she had drew blood from her bottom lip, tasting the metallic flavor before quickly licking the wound and closing her mouth.

_But even after his display of heroics as a Titan, everyone was so paranoid that... The captain of the Elites in the Garrison Regiment, Kitz Weilman, wanted to execute him on the spot. _She recalled hearing Armin shortly discuss the trial that had taken place. _It was Commander Pyxis that gave him a chance... And now... Eren must pick up a giant boulder and plug up the hole in the wall in his Titan form. _

Kagome peeked over to see Mikasa, the worried expression on her face could be seen like a thin veil covering her usual serious expression. It was there, as her eyes glazed over while looking down to Eren. They were all standing on a building, while Eren prepared to transform on the ground. It wouldn't be long.

"This better work..." She heard Rico mumble, the woman's platinum blonde hair swaying slightly over her shoulders in the light breeze. It was clear that this squad leader had close to no faith in Eren, or at least whatever faith she did have was overshadowed by the immense concern for her comrades. It was, to be fair, a dangerous mission. The Trost District was still crawling with Titans that all desperately wanted a taste of human flesh. Kagome winced at the thought of being bit in half, but shrugged it off, feeling as though she had risen above being afraid of death. She was a soldier now, wasn't she? No longer existed the clumsy little priestess from the Feudal Era. She had evolved.

It was then that a flash of what appeared to be lightening crashed through the sky, and in its place was Eren Jaeger's Titan form. The former priestess cocked a brow as she examined him closely. It was odd how little it looked like Eren, while also looking like Eren in a weird sense. It had longer, scruffier hair and ears like an elf with a pointed nose. But it's eyes, something about them reminded Kagome of her fellow comrade.

That was, until something suddenly overtook the Titan, malice now swirling in his orbs.

Eren's Titan swirled his head to look at Mikasa, who had been standing near the edge of the building. At first, she remained calm, watching her adoptive brother carefully. It had looked to Kagome as though the girl had been trying to talk to the Titan, perhaps talking him through the plan once more.

But no one expected that Eren's Titan form would take a swipe at Mikasa. Kagome's jaw dropped, but she felt a wave of relief when her comrade had successfully dodged the attack, jumping backwards. Still, even though Mikasa remained unscathed, it seemed unclear what Eren's true motive was.

"Damn... I knew there could be no good Titans. He's just another one of them." Rico grumbled as she prepared to fire a smoke signal to let everyone know that the mission had failed. However, she stopped at the demand of Mikasa, who used her omni-directional mobility gear to latch on to the Titan's face. She reeled herself in until one foot balanced in its nose.

"Eren! Don't you remember me?" Mikasa cried out, her features now twisted with desperation, "I'm Mikasa! I'm your family! You must block the hole with this boulder!"

However, there was no sign that the Titan understood. "The operation has failed." Rico murmured, "It was obvious from the start that there was no secret weapon." With that, she swiftly grabbed the smoke signal and fired it up into the sky, a red line now reaching up to the heavens. There was no mistaking that the Commander, who rested on Wall Rose to draw Titans away from Eren, saw the scarlet failure.

The other two elites ran towards Mikasa, Ian and Mitabi. Kagome ran alongside them as well, her eyes still glued to the display in front of her. She could feel her heart ready to beat right out of her chest, and each exhale felt like the hope she had being blown right out of her.

"Eren, you're human!" Mikasa continued to plead, "You have to-"

That was when the former priestess saw the Titans fist clench, shaking by his side. _He's gonna go for her again! _She waved her hand in the air.

"Mikasa! Dodge it!" She yelled out, grabbing her comrade's attention. Mikasa looked down, eyes widening as she watched the Titan's fist swing up to take a hit at her again. Without another thought, the short-haired woman used the ODM gear's grapple to get dodge the attack and land beside the rest of the group on the building. Eren's Titan form crashed to the ground after its own fist smashed against its face, hitting so hard that all that could be seen was the smoke of a Titan's healing where his features should have been. It had successfully knocked itself out.

"Ian!" Mitabi shouted, "Call for us to retreat!"

"Yeah, we have no choice but to leave him there." Rico sighed, glancing down at the passed out giant, though no surprise could seen across her face. It was just the solemn look of disappointment.

Of course, all three immediately felt the threatening stare of the number one ranked cadet, her Grey eyes piercing through all three of the Garrison's elites. Kagome looked back and forth between the Mikasa and the rest, suddenly feeling unsure of her place in this. She had been brought with them because of her skill level and success rate earlier in the day. But now, she suddenly felt as though leaving Eren here would make her a failure, no matter how many Titans she successfully slaughtered. She trusted him. She could feel it in her gut that he was important, and that he wanted nothing more than to see the destruction of Titans. It was unfathomable to her to go about leaving him behind at this time, like the clock on this mission hadn't stopped yet ticking. And from the expression on Mikasa's face, it was clear she wasn't planning on going anywhere either.

"Are we really gonna let this be a failure?" Kagome couldn't contain herself as she called out to the three, still arguing about what to do now. _Rico and Mitabi are trusting Ian with the next decision... And he doesn't look too sure about retreating right now. Maybe I can convince him._ "Dozens of soldiers have died already. How can we let those deaths be in vain? We have to believe that Eren will come around." She held stern in her stance, shoulders upright and head held proud as if she hadn't a single doubt in the world about what she was saying. And if she did, it was buried far beneath the hope of victory.

"Kagome..." Mikasa looked at her admirably, but noticed the scowl on Rico's face.

"Do your best to remember who's in charge, cadet." She threatened, but Kagome only met her words with an icy stare, one that bore her confidence even in the face of her superiors. _I'm not backing down right now. I'm not even from this world for anyone to think I obey some military hierarchy over what I truly believe. Especially not from someone who already made up her mind about Eren before the mission even began. I'm a time-traveler for crying out loud._ She held the glare, wondering if maybe she was doing it as well as Sesshomaru used to, though she doubted it. But it was enough for Rico to look away for a moment and back to Ian instead of saying anything further.

Ian paused, clearly thinking about her words as if they had hit upside the head. His brows furrowed together as he glanced over at Kagome, then out at his surrounding. However, his caught a glimpse of something nearing them, one that cut out all time for an elaborate plan and left him only with his instincts to take control, like a wheel that steered itself.

"Rico... There's a 12 meter coming from behind. Take it out. Mitabi's squad and I will take out the two coming from the front." He spoke assertively, shocking his fellow elites, "We have to preserve Eren." He took a deep breath, knowing that there was no sure way to know how this would end, but it was the never-ending thoughts of the 'what-ifs' that would drown him if he didn't take this risk which pushed him over.

"What?" Rico could barely contain her disbelief, "You don't expect me to protect that thing do you?" She turned her back to him, "We should retreat back to the wall."

Mikasa clutched her blades, watching in disgust as both Rico and Mitabi began walking away, their bodies devoid of any semblance of faith in Eren. Kagome peered over at her comrade, seeing the anger that built up inside of her like a volcano ready to explode. The rage had replaced where her control should have been. Mikasa took one shaky step forward towards the two who were abandoning the seen, but the former priestess rushed in front of her like a shield.

"I'm not very conventional..." Kagome started, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "And I'm not leaving Eren here no matter who orders it. If it comes down to it, we'll protect him together." She had said quietly enough that the elites hadn't heard, though Ian took a peek at the two women and seemed to understand where their loyalties rested in this situation. He nodded at them briefly before taking a deep breath and facing Rico and Mitabi again.

"I make the decisions around here." He aggressively reminded them, "Do _your_ best to remember who's in charge. Eren is irreplaceable, so protect him." He repeated Rico's words from earlier, then turned towards another target Titan, a 9-meter coming from the front. But before he went off, he took one more look at the lot of them, "And that's an order." It was a tone that secured the dominance, with a bit poisonous threat lingering in the syllables in case they considered disobeying.

With that, he jumped off the building and used his gear to head towards the Titans. Sighing, Rico shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead as though to numb the pain of a headache that this whole ordeal had bestowed upon her. But she was a fighter. So, she shook off whatever personal gut feelings she had, and faced the two cadets.

"Ackerman, Higurashi... You two better be as skilled as they say." The elite nodded to them, though her disdain was still present, "Because if I'm made to fight, I wanna show these giants just how fearsome humans can be." And with that, she ran off towards the 12-meter. Mitabi also nodded at the women before going after Ian to help, a new determination flashing in his eyes. The two women left turned to look back at Eren, who was still just lying against the giant boulder, passed out from his own punch. His face hadn't fully healed, and his limbs were lifeless as they drooped down.

"I'll go fight." Kagome asserted, clenching her jaw for a moment, "You try and wake him up. Talk some sense into him. I'm sure he'll come around." _He has to..._

Mikasa nodded, giving Eren's Titan a soft look, "Thank you, Higurashi..." With that she jumped to the ground.

_Alright, Kagome... Time to do this. You are a soldier. You are a soldier. These are like mindless demons. _She thought to herself, spotting another Titan making its way towards Eren, _Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku... They would never hesitate. I have all the skills. I am Kagome Higurashi._

She leaped into action, using her grapple to travel between the nearby homes and buildings with little issue. As she approached the target, she grappled into its shoulder and reeled herself in. Though, the Titan's eyes quickly became animated as she neared it, widening like two moons on its dimwitted face. It reached its hand to grab her, its large fingers almost brushing against Kagome's small frame like the claws of death closing in. But she just eyed it as it neared, then quickly pulled out her blades and sliced through its fingers, the blood pouring out and splashing onto her. _How disgusting... _She scrunched her nose as she felt the drops of hot liquid trailing down her face. The Titan held its position for a bit but quickly tried to grab Kagome with its other hand. It swiped towards her once more, but she retracted the grappled on its shoulder, her body still shooting through the air and past its head. At just the right angle, right as she reached a good distance from it's back, she grappled onto the back of its neck, hoisting herself well above it using her gear's gas mechanism, and then reeled herself in fast. She readied her blades, her gaze hard at the target, and swung, cutting a chunk of its flesh from the nape.

The Titan collapsed down, defeated, it's body starting to evaporate into the atmosphere until it was no more. The blood on her person also disappeared much to pleasure. _How many is that in total today? I'm starting to lose count. _She snickered to herself, smirking for a moment. She grappled onto a nearby building and got on top to survey the area.

_There's a lot more coming than I anticipated... Why aren't they at the walls? _She remembered that a lot of cadets and soldiers were ordered to gather along the walls to attract Titans away from Eren. The large population would surely keep them distracted, at least that's what hat everyone thought. But now it almost seemed as though they were being drawn to him in his form. Kagome continued to look around until she noticed Armin landing on Eren, greeting Mikasa. She watched as they exchanged a few words before Mikasa left, presumably to go fight the Titans. _Armin knows Eren pretty well, too. Maybe he can get through to him quicker..._

Kagome peered around again, focused on the task at hand, and found another Titan to target. It was a smaller one, about 4-meters, speeding towards Eren and Armin. _Well, guess I'm out for more Titan blood._

She used her gear once more, her speed reaching impressive lengths as she hooked herself onto the Titan and reeled herself in faster than it could react, cutting straight through the nape and watching the chunks of flesh fall below before latching onto another building. And it fell to the ground just like the last had, disappearing into nothing. Kagome, satisfied with herself, continued to survey her surroundings. Her mind remained devoid of any thoughts or feelings as she went, nothing floating around her head to distract her. All she knew right now was determination and supreme concentration. She saw several of the elites taking down Titans with precision, and a few other soldiers were fighting against some as well, though they seemed able to handle it.

"Higurashi? Was that two in a row?" Ian called out as he flew by, catching her attentionas he soared, "I'm impressed. Go fly around and see if any other Titans are making their way over here. You know what to do if you find some." He grinned, "Good work, soldier."

Kagome felt pride swell inside of her at the compliment. While she was already aware of her capabilities, she just could never help but to get flustered when someone noticed her. She was being truly recognized as an asset, not for some weird God-given ability like sensing jewel shards, but for skills she worked hard to nurture. And dammit, she sure did a good job. _If only I had these skills back in the Feudal Era... No one would ever have had to come rescue me. _She shrugged off the thought. While she hated being made to feel like a burden, having Inuyasha show concern when she was in danger was one of the only times she could really see how much he had cared for her.

_I shouldn't be thinking about this... _She sighed, _I shouldn't be thinking at all. __I gotta keep myself moving. Peoples lives are at stake. _At the thought of death staining the day any more than it had, she cleared her head once more, like wiping the contents of a chalkboard. It was already a bloody day, with corpses scattered around like messy decorations in some twisted Titan gathering. And cries for help filled the air the way that water fills a cup until it was overflowing. Too much death. No time to stand around.

Kagome used her ODM gear to traverse through Trost again, killing a few more Titans that seemed to be heading towards Eren. It was slice after slice. Getting them at the ankles, then striking them in the nape and watching how their bodies disappear as if they never existed. The way it should be. And she loved the way it felt to glide through the air with her gear, and loved how powerful she felt slicing the Titans down. It was sadistic in a way, but also, it was a warm feeling to know that there was one less Titan around to devour some poor soldier. _It's not like I like killing... It's just satisfying to defeat an enemy. __Like some superhero. _She smirked and kept it moving, landing on a building to replace her blades and check around for more of the giant suckers.

However, her attention was drawn to a loud roar that came from where Eren was, one that shook the skies. "Huh? Could that be..." She trailed off and instead started making her way back to check out what could be the cause. And as she looked, it appeared that several other soldiers had the same idea, their bodies flying towards the source. They swooped to a nearby rooftop close enough to see Eren carrying the large boulder atop his shoulder. He roared once more, though it felt more like a success cry, the sound of triumph. Kagome noticed the gasps of disbelief and the whispers of astonishment and she wondered how many of the soldiers thought they were just being sacrificed to a useless cause. _But that's not it... Eren will make every soldier's death up to this point meaningful._

"All soldiers are to protect Eren!" She heard Ian shout, everyone noting the vast amount of Titans now completely attracted to Eren. Hoards were making their way as if they somehow understood what Eren was doing in his Titan form. It was almost terrifying enough to overshadow the hope everyone was feeling at the moment. _Almost._

Kagome sprung into action immediately. _If Eren is gonna give meaning to all these deaths, I'm gonna make sure I'm one of the soldiers who helps him._

One by one, Kagome sliced down any nearby Titans, earning impressed looks from all the other soldiers.

"That's it, Higurashi!" She looked to see Jean Kirschstein and a few others from the 104th cadet corps cheering her on before attacking some nearby Titans as well. She blushed but kept it moving, giving a smile and a nod before heading on to the next.

"Who is that girl?"

"Wow, that's like five Titans in a row!"

"Now that's a killer. She's in full on beast mode!"

The chatter continued, but Kagome couldn't stop. Every time she looked down and saw a corpse of someone who risked their lives to the cause, she felt that much more determined to defeat all these giants around her, humanoid or not. And that desperation to succeed only multiplied when she saw the deaths of Ian and Mitabi. It was a sting on her heart, even if she hadn't really known them. _They were too far for me to get to in time... __But I... I can't mourn them right now. I have to help make their deaths mean something! _And she continued to slice through the flesh of the enemy like it was all she was born to do. She even shocked herself with how steady and focused she was. It wasn't until Eren slammed the boulder into the hole in the wall that she settled on the nearest rooftop, staring at their success as if she almost didn't know how to handle it.

_He... He did it. _Her lips stayed parted as she drew in a deep breath, the world feeling so still as though the moment was being immortalized.

Close by, she saw Rico standing, her eyes glazed over with mixed emotion. The Garrison elite mumbled to herself, "They didn't all die in vain..." And at that, she shot up a yellow smoke signal, one that told of the victory humanity just grabbed onto.

It was time to retreat at last. Soldiers began rushing up the wall to the safety they all craved.

"But where's..." She looked around to find Armin and Mikasa still with Eren's Titan form. As she narrowed her gaze, she saw Eren's human body still partially attached to the nape. Mikasa rushed to pull him, and Rico leaped down to cut him loose.

"We have climb up the walls before we get eaten." The platinum blonde woman asserted, though Eren was struggling a bit. It was then that they noticed two Titans making their way. Armin went to support his friend, but it didn't look too good, even with Mikasa around. There wasn't much time to react, the hungry eyes adamant on making the small group their next snack.

"As if I'd let anything happen to them, now." Kagome gripped her blades and rushed out to attack one, swooping to get a good angle to latch onto. But she noticed something moving close by. _Another soldier? I thought most of them left for safety by now. _Whoever it was, though, seemed to be heading quickly to the opposite Titan at full speed, too quick for her to gauge who exactly it was. _They're going even faster than Mikasa..._

Suddenly, as she neared the other Titan, she saw the strange soldier slice straight through the nape with insane agility and speed. That's when an odd thought shot through her brain, _If this soldier thinks they're gonna kill two Titans before I even get to one, they got another thing coming. My goal is to surpass Mikasa. And this is the perfect opportunity to practice. _The mystery soldier quickly changed direction to get to the Titan Kagome was after, but she quickly sped up, not even understanding how it was she still had control at that fast of a pace. It felt like she was going at the speed of light, and everything around her was a blur. But she focused on the nape, reeling herself in for the kill, a big grin slapped across her face as she got close.

"C'mon." She pushed herself, hoping to beat her unknown competition. And when her blades cut through the flesh successfully, she felt her heart pound with pride. _Wow... Whoever that was really motivated me. I didn't even know I was capable of that. _She landed heroically atop the defeated Titan and took a deep breath before turning to see who had gotten the other Titan. But as she turned and looked around, she didn't see anyone in front of her besides Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rico. And they all were looking up at her with wide eyes and mouths agape. She cocked a brow, wondering why they all seemed starstruck. She was their friend after all. Were they really that surprised that she had been capable of that?

"Hey, everyone alright? What are you all looking at?" She called to them, tucking her blades back into her gear.

But Eren just pointed in her direction, "That emblem..."

"Huh?" She focused her stare at where he was pointing and quickly realized everyone had been looking _behind_ her this whole time. Instinctively, she turned around to see a man standing behind her, an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"Do you make a habit of turning Titan killing into a game, _cadet._" He spoke smoothly, his voice low and deep. His gray eyes watched her, the icy stare sending chills down her back.

_That guy is giving me some Sesshomaru-type stare. _Kagome gulped, but quickly composed herself, getting ready to give a response that she hoped was just as smooth. _I've been glared at enough by that big, scary dog-demon to be able to handle a human stare... _

But before she could say anything, she heard another voice call out, "LEVII! Don't like being beaten by a new recruit?" The sing-song tone was definitely meant to tease the man behind her, and Kagome found the source standing on a nearby rooftop. It was a woman with goggles and brown hair up in a messy ponytail. As the woman spoke, Kagome remembered something that caused her eyes to widen.

_Levi... As in Captain Levi... As in Humanity's Greatest Soldier? _Suddenly feeling like she was going to get in a lot of trouble for competing with Levi, she turned around once more to try and figure out what she should do next.

"Shut it, shitty four-eyes." He huffed before looking back at Kagome, still expressionless, "Well, cadet?"

"You're Captain Levi..." Was all Kagome could say. The legends of what that man was capable of hadn't escaped her throughout her years of training. There was supposed to be no one as good at him when it came to fighting Titans. She wasn't even sure if she should apologize or just bow down. But then she stopped. _Wait a minute. Did I just beat the best soldier ever for a Titan kill? _Suddenly a wave of confident fell over her. She was _good._

"Very observant, little brat." He bit sarcastically, "But for your own sake, I suggest you stay out of my way. Get outta here, cadet. And take the rest of them with you."

"Huh?" She looked back at the others, who were still shocked. Then back at him. He had pitch black hair, styled with an undercut and a middle part. He was short for a man. Taller than she was, but only by few inches. And he stood with an aura that reeked of intimidation, like he could end someone's life just by looking at them. He was attractive, despite the dullness of his demeanor, though it wasn't something Kagome wanted to dwell on given the situation right now. _C'mon Kagome. Don't say something that'll get you in trouble..._

"Well alright then." She licked her lips, "I'll be sure to get some more Titans on the way out. Make it easy for you, _Captain._" She mentally cursed herself immediately after for the way she drawled out his title.

His brow twitched, though he maintained his hardened disposition. "An ego doesn't look too good on some shitty cadet." He turned, "I should have you kill all these Titans by yourself. What's your name?" Though it was a question, he spoke like it was a demand.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said as cooly as she could. It was clear to her now that the Scout Regiment had been called to help finish off the remaining Titans so the others could retreat.

"Shitty kid it is." Levi grumbled, "Like I said, get out of here. That's an order."

Kagome contemplated sticking around to let him know that he technically wasn't _her_ commander at the moment, but figured she might get in enough trouble later for arguably having an attitude with Levi, especially since she planned on joining the Scout Regiment. Besides, she did have some semblance of respect for the man from all the stories she had heard about him and his heroics. Even if he was a bit of a sore loser. This time, Kagome just nodded in response, taking one final glance up at the woman on the roof, who seemed amused at the whole display.

When she dropped off the Titan and next to the others, she just shrugged, "Let's get outta here."

.

.

.

**Alright, I know it's not the best chapter, but i hope no one expected their initial meeting to go _well. _This is Levi we're talking about. Still, the stunt Kagome pulled will definitely put her on his radar so they'll be seeing each other very, very soon.**

**.**

**Review! I need the support to keep going! Also, PM me if you'd like! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Buildup**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! The more I get, the more motivated I get to continue on!  
And also, sorry if anyone wants Levi to be shorter. But I've read that he's about 5'2 and on the more official Inuyasha websites (not fanon sites), Kagome is listed as being around 5-5'1 ft so she would be shorter than him regardless, even at his original height. Sorry! Kagome's a shorty, too.**

**.**

**.**

**Part of me is contemplating whether or not to lengthen this fic and make it more than just a fluff based romance. Maybe give Kagome more control over the plot?**

**(And for the person who asked about Kagome's powers, I briefly addressed how she hasn't been able to use them so far, though it would be something I might get back to if I decide to make this a longer fic.)**

**.**

**.**

**Guess we'll see ;)**

**.**

"So, you're telling me this Jaeger kid can turn into a Titan?" Levi gruffed, shaking his head, "And he plugged the hole back at Trost..."

"Yes." Besides him was a blonde man, one who stood tall with a stern disposition, "That is what Commander Pyxis has told me. According to him, the cadet struggled at first, but eventually complied with orders and, with full sentience, picked up a boulder and carried it to the hole."

"That must've been one of the kids with that Higurashi girl..." Levi maintained, thinking back to the cadet who managed to_ beat him_ to a Titan and sliced it like a pro. He remembered her smart remark, even after knowing who he was and facing him upfront. Most people cower at his sight, but she managed to keep her cool just fine. It both aggravated and amused him, but mostly the former. He didn't like being tested, especially by a subordinate or didn't know her own place. Even if the skill she displayed was elite leveled.

"Kagome Higurashi? There was talk of her killing at least ten Titans in Trost." The blonde man asserted, "And I heard she was faster than you in a Titan kill." The man could practically feel Levi's frown deepen at the comment, gray eyes now piercing into him.

"Commander Erwin, from where did you hear such crap?" The black-haired man imagined kicking the creator of that rumor straight in the face. "As if some damn cadet could even match me." _Tsk. It was probably that damned four-eyes..._ He surmised internally.

"It doesn't matter." Erwin smirked, "She ranked second in the 104th Cadet Corps, but no doubt has killed the most out of anyone in her class. Though the top ranked, Mikasa Ackerman, was a bit preoccupied with Jaeger." He looked at Levi, "After meeting with Jaeger, I would like to look more into her. She is interested in joining the scouts. We need to be on the look out for that kind of talent, especially for anymore missions into Titan territory." The commander sighed when he thought about the high rate of mortality in his military division.

"Whatever." Levi kept his gaze ahead, "But don't expect me to play nice if the brat has an attitude."

They both continued on their way down into the dungeons to meet Eren. And everyone made way as they did. They were, after all, Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment and Captain Levi Ackerman of the Special Operations Squad. No one wanted to mess with them.

* * *

Kagome took a stroll, unsure of what to do. It had been days since Eren was handed over to the Military Police, a turn that did not sit well with her. _I mean, he was practically a hero. He plugged up the walls so everyone from Wall Rose wouldn't have to retreat to the inner most wall, Wall Sina. _She shook her head, _Eren averted a food crisis and potential civil war if you ask me. _Kagome thought about how despondent Mikasa had become since he was taken. Everyone assumed that he had done enough to prove his allegiance by completing the mission. But apparently, the Military Police had other things in mind. _I hope they let him out soon... Poor Eren._

As Kagome walked, she could sense the sorrow that filled the air, like it had become intertwined with the atmosphere. _Mikasa isn't the only one who's depressed. Everyone who had to face the Titans and watch their comrades die... They're all so drained, like zombies walking around. Unable to feel anything else after crying the first night through._

She stopped and leaned against the wall, _Maybe I'm like that too. Maybe..._

It was then that she saw a flash of red, before suddenly, a vision of Inuyasha was standing before her, golden eyes staring deep. _"Keh, it ain't like you to be so damn sad all the time." _Inuyasha's rough voice rang in her ears. She blinked in response, feeling her heart rate increase as she reached out to touch the illusion of a man before her.

But he disappeared.

"I must really be going crazy..." But she still managed to smile. "Maybe one day, I'll get back to that well in Shiganshina... Maybe I'll see him again. And he'll help me to stop being so _damn sad_." Kagome stayed like that, her back against the wall. Her lips remained turned up, if only a little, and her hands wrapped around the opposing arms, as if the feeling of being held was a comfort. Even if she was holding herself. Even if there was no one else to hold her.

"Oi! You're that damned Higurashi." Kagome recognized the cold tone of voice calling out to her, and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh... Captain Levi..." She muttered almost too quietly for him to hear, "Came here to punish me or something for my attitude?"

"Don't be so damn ignorant. Why would I waste my time punishing you for killing a Titan?" He huffed, drawing closer to the girl, "Tsk, you'll learn some manners for those above you soon enough. Hopefully before you really get the shit kicked out of you."

"Well, I've always had a big mouth." Kagome replied, wondering if this was his default state, being all crude and cranky, "But you're right. I'd hate to meet someone who _could_ kick the shit outta me." Maybe it was her experience with the temperamental hanyou, but she couldn't help but tease the Captain a little. Especially since he made it so easy for her. It was second nature at this point.

His brows lifted at that comment, though his expression didn't change, "Maybe you should try being a little more observant then. You'll never know when that person may sneak up on you." He drew closer, his gaze somehow managing to become all the more cold and intimidating.

But all Kagome did was smirk, "Well Captain, if you haven't come to teach me a lesson, may I ask to what do I owe the pleasure? Not everyone gets to chat with humanity's strongest soldier."

"Commander Erwin is interested in your record." Levi stated plainly, "There have been several cadets who claim to have seen you kill a Titan on ten different occasions. Is that true?"

"Of course not." Kagome chuckled as she looked up at him.

Levi paused for a moment. _So maybe this runt isn't as special as everyone had us believing. Figures. She's just filled with that damn ego where some skill should be. _He thought to himself, though he began feeling more irritated with her than he had been. It was one thing to be so cocky when she could back it up, it was another to talk so much without walking the walk. That's what really bugged him about people. But before he could say anything, she continued on.

"Try thirteen." She couldn't contain the pride she had for herself. And she loved the look on his face as his eyes widened ever so slightly. _It's the most expressive I've seen him. _She snickered to herself.

"Hn. Whatever." He replied after a moment, "The Commander wants you to consider meeting with him to set up a training session. If you do well, he'd like to offer you a spot with one of the more skilled squads in the scout regiment."

"Would I, by any chance, be in your squad?" Kagome asked, wondering how she felt about that one. She seemed alright making her jokes now, but under his command, she wondered if he'd treat her roughly. Though, she couldn't deny to herself that there was an appeal to being on the most elite squad in the whole regiment, and she imagined it give her an opportunity to put her skills to the greatest use.

"Don't flatter yourself. You need to do a lot more to be considered for that." He asserted, "Including adjusting your attitude. I won't have such a bratty little girl under my care. Especially one with such crappy manners and her head up her ass." He looked sternly at her, not even stopping to blink as far as she could see. She began wondering if he, in fact, really despised her because of what she's said.

_I've lived my whole life being polite... That is until I met Inuyasha. Ever since then, I guess maybe I've forgotten how to hold my tongue since the Feudal Era was such a rough world. It doesn't help that smart remarks come to me so naturally when up __against someone so grumpy. I'm just being playful. _She shook her head, _But he is a Captain... And the best one at that. I should have a bit more respect. I don't know him well enough to tease him like this. _

"I'll let the Commander know you're interested, then." The captain turned around suddenly and began making his way out of sight, one hand shoved in his pocket.

"Hey, wait!" Kagome managed to call out before he disappeared. He turned his head to look at her as she spoke, though he seemed uninterested, "I'm sorry, ya know, if I come off as disrespectful." She smiled shyly and twiddled her thumbs, her hands resting around her midsection. "I really do have respect for you, Captain Levi. I guess I should learn when to shut my mouth. But I swear, when it comes to battle, I just wanna be the best soldier I can be... For humanity."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but he turned his head away from her once more, and she wondered if he was just going to leave her like that. But instead, he sighed, "Thirteen Titan kills, is that right?"

That question took her by surprise. She stumbled a bit to process it before letting out a "Yes, sir."

"I'll talk to Commander Erwin. He'll probably want to do your session as soon as we're finished with the Jaeger kid." Levi declared, his tone remaining just as stoic and monotone as before, making Kagome wonder if he even cared about what she said about respecting him. However, there was something else that intrigued her, something she wondered if the captain had even realized he said.

Kagome moved off of the wall and took a step closer to him, though he didn't bother looking back at her as she did, "Captain Levi... What's happening to Eren?"

Once again, there was silence before he answered, as though he was deciding how much information to give her, if any at all. _I don't have to give this snotty brat any damn info. __Tch, damn her and her shitty apology. She has a lot to learn. _And yet, he hadn't made any moves to walk away. Going against his petty desires to leave her there wondering, he snorted and opened his mouth, "Jaeger is in the dungeons awaiting tomorrow's trial. You'll get notified about it soon and are expected to show up. Commander Erwin plans on getting permission to use the runt for the scouts. That's best case scenario for him."

"Best case scenario?" She blinked, wondering what were the other suggestions for him. She contemplated death or torture, but immediately pushed it out of her mind, knowing that she couldn't handle anymore of that pain at the moment.

"You'll see at the trial. Now, are you done wasting my damn time or should I expect some more lip from you?" He questioned bluntly, still refusing to face her.

Swallowing harshly, Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry. I don't plan on harassing you any further." She bit her lip as he took a step to walk away from the scene, but she couldn't help but call out once more, "Tell the commander that I said thank you for the opportunity. And thank you, too, Levi." She had a feeling he was also working to get Eren into the Scout Regiment. Even if it was to use him, she was still grateful that he had people on his side.

"I said get your head out of your ass, not shove it up mine." He bit at her, still walking away.

"I don't think I know an in-between." She joked compulsively. _What can I say? It's in my nature. _She laughed inwardly.

"Tch." Right before Levi turned the corner to head back to the commander, he took one last glance at her, "You really are gonna be a pain in my ass." With that, he left before she could respond. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Though, if he was being honest, he thought he would have minded her a lot more than he did. Not that he would admit that at loud.

Kagome watched him leave, amused by what he said. _Pain in the ass, huh? Sounds about right. I should try to be more serious, though I guess it's not easy when Levi's still making his own smart comments. Guess I'm too competitive that way._ She started making her way to the mess hall to get some dinner, _But it is exciting that Commander Erwin is interested in doing a special training session with me. I'll have to put all my focus into it so he'll put me in a good squad. That's what the well brought me here for, right?_

Just as she made her way inside, the place being overcrowded though much quieter than it had been before the attack a few days ago, she spotted Mikasa sitting with Armin, both still on edge. She couldn't blame them, though. It had been a rough few days and no one was telling anyone what was going on. All she knew was that the regiments were trying to get all the cadets back on track to picking their regiments after finishing up the death toll. It was like trying to force normalcy onto trauma, as if everyone was supposed to brush it off like a sprained ankle. Of course, that wasn't how it was with everyone. And the quiet conversation and look of lifelessness in everyone's eyes made that quite clear.

_I should tell Mikasa and Armin about what Levi said. They deserve an update more than I did..._ She started walking over to them, _But they should keep it on the down-low. I don't know if we're supposed to know about this, yet. And I don't want Levi to get in trouble if people start gossiping and some superior hears._

"Kagome..." Armin looked up at her as she arrived next to where they sat at the cafeteria table, his blue eyes filled with concern, "How have you been? I haven't seen you much..."

"I've been... hanging in there." She responded, trying to remain as collected as she could, "But I found some information that I think you two should know. But no one else can know that I told you, alright?"

Armin and Mikasa nodded, both making room for her to sit between them on the bench seat. They all looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Lucky for them, everyone seemed to be so lost in their own sorrows, they didn't seem to be paying attention to anything around them really. It was like they were just trying to figure out how to _feel_ again.

"It's about Eren." The former priestess whispered, still on alert for anyone lurking around nosily.

"What do you know...?" Mikasa asked quickly, leaning in close to the girl as her eyes narrowed impatiently.

Kagome cleared her throat and answered her quietly, "Captain Levi told me that there's gonna be a trial tomorrow to determine his fate. He said that Commander Erwin wants Eren in the scouts. He didn't say what anyone else wanted to do with him."

"A trial?" Armin's eyes widened in shock, "That means all three regiments are probably going to appeal to Premier Zachary since he leads the entire military... And I'm guessing they aren't fighting over who gets to keep him..." He said the last part in a worried tone, "The scouts might be the only regiment who wants him alive."

Mikasa's brow twitched, and Kagome heard her take in a raggedy breath, "I will not let them hurt Eren."

"But Mikasa... what can we do about it?" He asked desperately, "Any execution will probably be done without our knowledge. And even if we could interfere, I doubt it would work."

Kagome just shook her head, "Well, Levi told me I'd be expected to show up at the trial. And if they're expecting me, that means they're probably inviting everyone who was present at Trost, or at least the people saw Eren's Titan plug up the wall. That includes you both. He said they'd be notifying people soon." She put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, just as she did after Eren knocked himself out at Trost, "If we go, we have a chance to represent his side. All we can hope is that Premier Zachary lets one of us give a testimony."

"That's true. But there's a chance an opposing regiment might interrogate Mikasa about when Eren tried to kill her..." Armin looked down, "I know he wasn't aware of himself at that point, but it would look really bad."

"Then, I'll deny it, or downplay it." The short-haired woman asserted.

"No, you can't. You'll have to answer honestly. Rico or another witness may have already been interviewed about it. It would just make Eren look bad to lie." Kagome thought hard about what to do in a situation like this, thinking back to those legal dramas she had watched back in her time, "If you can, answer honestly but fit in all the times Eren saved you in his Titan form. Spin it to make him look good and let the Premier know it was a fluke."

Then, Kagome turned to Armin, "They might also ask you questions since you were the one who talked Eren into consciousness again. Be prepared to talk him up, but remember, you have to sound as objective as possible. If not, any testimony from any of us will just be looked at as bias since its well known that he's our friend." She took another peek to see if anyone was looking at them. When she concluded that there was no one of suspicion around them, she continued.

"I'm not saying that this all rests on us. We need Commander Erwin to make a compelling argument. I'm just saying the only thing we can do is compliment his appeal with our own experiences. At the end of the day, the story is that, when Eren first turned into a Titan, he didn't attack a single human. He cleared the way for us to make it to the headquarters before completely ran out of fuel, saving many soldiers." Kagome kept her serious and low tone, her breathing steady and calm, "However, Eren is inexperienced with this ability. So, when he turned into one during the mission to plug the wall, he lost control and attacked you, Mikasa. But, after Armin talked to him, he regained control and completed the mission without attacking anyone else. He averted a potential crisis by making Wall Rose inhabitable again. And he's capable of doing much more for humanity."

"Wow... Kagome you really got this all figured out." Armin noted in awe.

"Yeah, well..." She smiled at him, "Your analytic skills probably just rubbed off on me." He smiled back. And for the first time in a long time, all three of them felt somewhat relaxed. It wasn't the best situation in the world, but they now felt like they had a semblance of hope. Now, all there was left to do was wait for the trial and plead to the gods that Premier Zachary jumped on their side.

Besides, it wasn't like they were just defending Eren because they cared about him. They all really did believe in his abilities. Right now, Eren had become a beacon of hope.

_Humanity needs him so... Bring on that trial. _

.

**Alright. I know this is not super eventful (it's basically all dialogue), but there's a reason I called this chapter Buildup. **

**But, we did get a lil Kag/Levi action. And we haven't even scratched the surface of what they could be. I really like them together. Though, I'd love to hear about people's opinions on Kag/Levi vs the OG InuKag. (I have no idea which pairing I prefer haha). Though I feel InuKag is more sellable just because we get to actually see them together canonically whereas Levi isn't even from the same manga/anime. Obviously, though, that doesn't stop me from liking Kag/Levi so much!**

**.**

**I think I did decide to make this more than a quick fluff fic. But, I still don't fully know. I have an idea on how to end it within 3 more chapters, but I'd love some feedback!**

**.**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Under The Microscope**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I gotta say, I love all of your reviews so much! I think I'm gonna continue writing it as more of a plot story instead of just fluff. Though I make no promises.**

**.**

**Also, Star you are definitely right lol. Kagome could have gotten taller since 15. I'll tell you what, I won't write any descriptions that focus on Levi overtly being taller (ie. Like how with Inuyasha, kagome would reach his chest) unless it's absolutely vital. Which I don't really see it as being vital but you never know ;)**

**I don't really have a problem with him being as short as he is. I'm just super short (barely over 5'0) so I still always imagine him as being taller since he'd still be taller than me lol**

**.**

**.**

**Everyone ready?**

**.**

Just as Captain Levi had said, Mikasa, Armin and Kagome were summoned to Eren's trial the following day, along with a few others from Trost. Tension filled the air as if it had replaced the oxygen and, despite keeping on their bravest faces, the three of them were fearful for what was to come. They needed a trump card, something to use in this trial that would definitely convince Premier Zachary to let Eren join the scouts. However, after a day of thinking, none of them could figure anything out besides giving a good testimony if asked. Much to their dismay, it appeared as though it relied heavily on Commander Erwin to plead his case. And he was a man who did not know Eren, nor had he seen him in action.

_Stay calm, Kagome. You're prepared to give it your all. _Kagome stood in the front, next to her two comrades. They were all waiting for Eren to arrive. Premier Zachary was already at his place on the podium, patiently waiting to begin. He was an older man with glasses and an expression that was almost unreadable and analytic.

She peered at him for a moment, then looked around, spotting a pastor from the Church of the Walls with the Military Police on the opposite end of the courtroom. One of MPs, who she deduced as being Nile Dawk, the Military Police commander, seemed to be eyeing something on her side of the courtroom with much dismay. It was a look that held not only disappointment, but a hint of disgust and bitterness.

_I wonder what Commander Nile is looking at. _She pondered, leaning forward and turning her head to follow where his gaze was. As she took her peek, she spotted Commander Erwin standing several feet away, with a buffer of people between her and him. He didn't seem to look back at Nile, though. Rather, he held his head high and just stared off into nothing pensively. Levi stood next to him, with an unsurprising look of discontent. Like he was constantly unimpressed with everyone around him.

As Kagome continued to take in her surroundings, the door burst open and a group of guards marched in, Eren standing in the middle. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and he bore a look of worry on his face as he frantically looked around the room, stopping when he spotted Mikasa, Armin and Kagome. His eyes widened as if to ask what this was about, but none of them could say anything, their lips pursing together like they were zipped shut. The guards proceeded to push Eren down to his knees and lock his cuffs in a metal stake in the ground to stop him from moving. And there the brunette stayed, already the image of conviction.

"Eren Jaeger." The premier began, "This is an exceptional case, as I'm sure you're aware. It is outside the bounds of common law, therefore we must convene a special court-martial. The final decision will be handed down by me, Dhalis Zachary. We will deliberate upon whether you live or die as well."

Kagome, Armin, and Mikasa all looked at each other as those final words were spoken, a quiet understanding being exchanged on just how serious this was.

"Do you have any objections?" The older man asked.

"None, sir." Eren responded calmly.

Nodding his head in contentment, the premier continued, "Glad you are cooperative... Now, let me say this clearly." He looked around the room as if to address everyone, "Concealing your existence has proven impossible. Unless we publicize your existence in some way, we will have to face another threat besides the Titans, an internal conflict. This court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Scout Regiment."

He paused, letting the room process his statement as he adjusted his glasses. He surveyed the room one last time before clearing his throat, "Alright. We will be hearing from Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police. Please, tell us your proposal."

All eyes shifted to the man across the room, as he quickly straightened himself out and inhaled deeply, "I am Nile Dawk, Chief of the Military Police. This is our proposition." He momentarily glanced sourly at Edwin once more before continuing, "We will examine Eren's body thoroughly, then dispose of him as soon as possible. While his Titan power repelled the last attack, his character induces disturbances that may even lead to a rebellion. Therefore he shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible, then become a martyr for mankind."

There were quiet gasps that bounced off of the walls, and all of the muscles in Kagome's body tensed up at the thought of Eren being forced into martyrdom._ They're... They're treating him like he's not still a person..._

"That is unnecessary!" The pastor beside Nile interrupted, "This monster infiltrated the sacred walls of God! He must be executed immediately! He is a demon to this world and should not exist." The former priestess snorted when he said those words, _He should see a real demon, then._

"Pastor Nick, settle down." Dhalis Zachary ordered, "Now, let us hear the proposal from the Scout Regiment." He motioned for Erwin to begin.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith, head of the Thirteenth Battalion of the Scout Regiment. This is our proposition." Erwin remained the personification of a disciplined and dignified leader as he spoke smoothly, his tone firm, "We will accept Eren as a formal member of the Scouts Regiment, and recapture Wall Maria by using his Titan power. I believe the priorities are clear."

"I see." The premier scratched his head, "And from where do you intend to start that operation? From my understanding, Trost's gate is closed permanently by the boulder."

"Yes. That gate will most likely never be open." The scout commander confirmed, "However, we plan on departing from the east and reaching Shiganshina from there. Once at that destination, we will utilize the same plan as in Trost, and Eren will plug up the hole in Wall Maria."

It was then that an outburst from another man across the room grabbed everyone's attention, "Shouldn't we be spending time fortifying all the walls now?! Instead of wasting resources on this risky plan?!"

_He's from the merchant's guild... _Kagome realized, biting her lip as she came to the understanding that most of the people in the room were against Commander Erwin's proposition. _This isn't looking too good._

The merchant continued to plead his case for safety, raving about the necessary security like a mad man while sharing his disapproval for the Wall Maria mission.

However, he was suddenly stopped.

"You talk a lot, pig." It was Captain Levi who jumped in, his intimidating presence commanding the attention of everyone in the room as he narrowed his gaze on the merchant, "Who says the Titans will wait until you can lock up all the gates? Are you and your friends too busy getting fat to notice that people are starving because there is not enough land?"

"I-I'm just suggesting that-" The stuttering merchant was immediately cut off though.

"Be silent. We are moving on." Zachary declared, "It has been stated that, while in Titan form, Jaeger tried attack a Mikasa Ackerman not once, but two times. Is Miss Ackerman present?"

_This is it, Mikasa. _Kagome thought to herself, mentally cheering her on.

"Yes, sir." She responded, quickly glancing in Kagome's direction.

"Can you confirm this? Speak only the truth." The premier requested.

Hesitantly, she nodded her head, "Yes, sir. He did attack me." Immediately, murmurs about Eren's monstrous ability exploded in the room, and the short haired woman felt herself slipping on the edge. But as she looked at Eren, knowing his life was on the line, she quickly composed herself, "But he also saved my life and the life of many others. When he first transformed after the initial aftermath in Trost, many soldiers were in dire need of supplies, but Titans had swarmed the headquarters. Eren defeated countless Titans in our way so we could replenish our gear and make it out alive." She took a breath before continuing her passionate speech, "He saved my life when I was about to get eaten. And by closing up the hole in Wall Ross, he's saved the lives of countless who may have starved. Let that be on the record."

Everyone looked around, unsure of what to think at the moment. Just as Kagome advised, Mikasa had given an accurate retelling of the situation, and it seemed everyone was stumped at her points. The former priestess cheered mentally, giving Mikasa's hand a light squeeze to show her support.

Of course, that wasn't the end of this. Just as silence had appeared to be the last response, Nile Dawks opened his mouth to cut through the fabric of their success, his beady eyes passing over the short-haired woman before speaking.

"Her testimony cannot be taken seriously. She is just as suspicious as the boy." He sneered, "Premier Zachary, if I may, the Military Police has done some digging and found out that, at the age of 9, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman gruesomely murdered three adult males who had broken into the Ackerman household. Even if self-defense, these actions speak loudly about their eerie capabilities from such a young age."

Kagome's mouth fell in shock, and she turned her head to look at her comrade. _Is... Is that why she's so close to Eren? I knew the Jaeger's took her in after her parents died, but I didn't know she and Eren had killed anyone... _Kagome watched as Mikasa winced. Mentioning her past had been like forcing the memory to the surface and making her relive it again. _What a cruel and petty thing to bring up. There's no way Commander Nile really thinks it's a good defense. He's just trying to rally everyone else against her and Eren. _The former priestess felt her own anger building up inside of her, her fists now clenched at her sides.

"She's probably a Titan as well!" One man shouted.

"Killing three grown men as children? There's no way she doesn't have some Titan power!" Another jeered.

Kagome instinctively took a step so she was half in front of Mikasa, as if to shield her from the accusations. _Like__ I'd stand by and let any of these jerks threaten her for defending herself from criminals. She's probably traumatized enough... _The long haired woman felt a piece of her heart lurch, realizing that it was the part of her that had developed a soft spot for Mikasa and their friendship. _Maybe it's because_ _Mikasa reminds me so much of Sango... _Protectively, she eyed every person who was instigating the situation, lingering when she reached the the MP commander. Her cold stare had quieted a few of the taunts, though it was clear Nile Dawks did not appreciate the backup.

"And Kagome Higurashi. Another friend of Eren's with a suspicious past." The commander continued, grabbing the attention once more.

_What could he be planning... _Kagome wondered, maintaining eye contact and showing no semblance of fear, _My military paperwork states that I'm originally from a forest community in the east before becoming a doctor's assistant in Shiganshina. That's all. No crime record and delinquencies. _

"After much digging, we found that she had no legitimate record of her existence prior to moving to Shiganshina at age 18." He continued, "Her paperwork claims she lived in a village in an Eastern forest, but beyond that, there is no proof. She was never officially documented until Shiganshina. And only weeks before the initial Titan attack. How ironic that she worked for Jaeger's father, too."

Once again, the all that could be heard were the rumors and conspiracies about Kagome's own heritage. _I thought my documents would work. The cadet corps never questioned it... This can't look good. And it's not like I can tell them the truth about where I'm from._ Anxiety began to flow inside her, sneaking into her veins and numbing every limb. Her timing in Shiganshina was very suspicious if one didn't know about the well.

"It's not like that!" Eren quelled the whispers and jeering, gritting his teeth, "Neither of them have anything to do with this! You can call me a monster, but leave them alone!" He was breathing heavy, and he was shaking in his chains, "You're all cowards! We need strength to fight the Titans. If you're all too scared, don't stop me. Just shut up and let me fight for humanity!"

As Eren made his passionate speech, the crowd, still silent, watched as Captain Levi walked onto the floor, besides where Eren was. The brunette was too busy ranting to notice, eyes shutting as he rambled on. Levi, on the other hand, lifted his foot and swiftly kicked Eren in the face, his expression unchanged. A tooth was knocked out in the process, and the chained boy was silenced.

"In my experience, I find pain to be the best tool for discipline." The scout captain stated, now kneeing Eren's nose and promptly pushing his bloody face to the ground with his foot, "There's no need for words, just training." The man lifted his foot off Eren's head and kicked him once more, this time in the chest. The pain was visible over Eren's features, his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight. His whole face had distorted, tensing up in some attempt to handle everything.

Mikasa moved forward at the display, a soft growl emitting from her throat as she readied herself to halt Levi in his actions, and perhaps knock him around, too. Of course, Armin placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. And Kagome remained partially in her way, knowing that it would be her instinct to protect Eren. But even though the long haired woman knew it wouldn't end well if any of them interfered right now, she still couldn't comprehend why Levi was giving such a beating.

_I'm assuming he's trying to make a point but... Does he have to be so harsh? _Kagome shook her head, averting her eyes as the boy's blood continued to flow out onto the floor. _Is Levi a sadist or something? His face is so expressionless that I can't tell if he's enjoying this. _

Levi continued to kick him until Eren's eyes were swollen and his face black and blue. His coughing and gasps for air echoed through the courtroom.

"Captain Levi! That's dangerous! What if he turns into a Titan?" One of the Military Police shouted out in horror.

"Did you all not want to dissect him. Tch. If you're so afraid, how would that work?" Levi rolled his eyes, "As I heard, Jaeger killed at least twenty Titans in his Titan form before passing out from exhaustion. That's impressive. But my record speaks for itself. If anyone would be able to kill the brat if he transformed, it would be me. All of you who want to execute him wouldn't stand a chance if he fought back. Pathetic."

"Premier Zachary, I have a new proposal." Erwin announced, "I propose that Eren Jaeger be put under the control of Captain Levi, departing with the Special Operations Squad to Shiganshina."

"Hm. Can you hand it, Levi?" Dhalis Zachary asked.

Kicking Eren once more, Levi responded, "Of course."

The premier nodded his head, looking out at the Scout Regiment and then to Eren, "Then I've made my decision."

The scout regiment had succeeded.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi. Do you know why I've asked to meet with you?" Commander Erwin sat behind his desk, with Levi standing next to him. They both peered down at Kagome, who was seated before them. It had been a few hours since the successful trial, and she had been excited to meet with the leader of the scouts.

"Yes. Captain Levi approached me and said you wished to set up a training session to gauge my skills." She responded, though she couldn't help but now feel as though she was being dissected like a frog by their glares. They were both narrowing in on her, scanning her as if looking for something.

"Yes. That was my original intent." The commander kept his stern disposition and suddenly the woman felt like she was in trouble for something.

"Tell us where you're from, brat." Levi demanded, his dark tone sending chills down her spine, "And if you lie, I might have to let you taste my blades."

"We cannot afford to take risks right now." Erwin added, "Not now that we know people can shift into Titans."

_Oh no... This is bad. They really think I might be a Titan? _She felt herself begin to panic, wondering why it had come to this. It wasn't her fault that she was brought here. And it's not like she could tell them where she was really from. They'd either execute her for lying or put her in some crazy house.

"Well... Like my paperwork says. I'm from a forest village in the east within Wall Rose. It was a small community." She looked at them both, remembering how rare Asian people were in this time, "One that remained more isolated from society due to our heritage. I don't think we had much contact with more recognized districts."

"Why did you leave to Shiganshina?" Erwin questioned.

"I had no choice. I... I lost everything and needed a fresh start." She wasn't lying at that part. She really hadn't had a choice.

"What happened to your family?" Levi leaned in as he questioned her, with a ruthless glint in his eyes.

But suddenly, she felt a tinge of pain in her chest, like someone was pinching her insides, "I... don't know." She bit her lip as pressure began to build up behind her eyes, now realizing just how much she missed everyone from her past, the people she may never see again, "Like I said, I lost everything. I don't know what happened to my friends or my family. They just disappeared one day. And I was all alone. Who knows, maybe they're dead or maybe they're somewhere out there. But I'll probably never get to find out." She shut her eyes, swearing to herself that she wouldn't cry in front of them, "But I swear, I'm not a Titan. I'm just a girl who wants to fight."

There was silence, and after a few moments, she opened her eyes to see that the two men were clearly contemplating what she had just said, Levi with his brow cocked and Erwin with his pensive expression as he stared off into the distance. She wondered if maybe they believed her, or if perhaps she had sounded too emotional and they were deciding if she would even make a good soldier. She couldn't tell. And her muscles all stiffened up as she waited for someone to say anything and save her from the agonizing silence.

"Miss Higurashi, please leave us for a moment." The commander said finally, "Stay in the building. We will come and retrieve you when we've made a decision."

She nodded and got up from her seat, leaving the room with an uncertainty that ached heavily in her bones. As the door shut behind her, she paced a bit in front, going back and forth every few steps. _I... I can't believe I said they might be dead... _She started to pace a little quicker as she thought about everyone, _I guess that's true. Maybe they are dead. If this is the past, my family sure isn't alive. Though it seems more like some dystopian future. I wish I knew what became of everyone. Did Miroku marry Sango? Did Sota get into any sports teams at school? Did Mama ever get to travel like she wanted?... Did Inuyasha find love again? _She found tears forming in her eyes as she realized she wasn't only just sad that she would never know, she was sad because she did know one way or another that the people from her past kept moving forward without her. Even if one day, she saw them all again, she would have missed so much. She wondered if she would ever have a place among them all these years later.

"I should go somewhere. He didn't say I needed to wait outside the door, just in the building. Last thing I need is the commander catching me crying." She shook her head as a few tears fell down her cheek, "I need him to see me as strong."

She began making her way down the hall, wiping any tears in case someone were to walk by. But the floor seemed empty of any others, perhaps because of the trial. It wasn't long before she came upon an empty classroom with the door open. It seemed to be the perfect place to let out any of her emotions before facing those men again. It was a standard classroom, small, single-seat desks for students and a large wooden desk for an instructor that rested in front of a green chalkboard. The dark haired woman took a seat at one of the student desks, envisioning her old school friends sitting next to her. _Eri, Yuka, Ayumi... _Their illusions all laughed about something Yuka said, each girl clad in that same school uniform Kagome used to wear.

When she looked out the window, she could see Inuyasha crouched outside, just like he had been when he followed her scent to school. He lifted his foot to scratch behind his ear like a dog and Kagome couldnt help but smile.

_"Kagome!" _Ayumi called out to her, and Kagome turned to see the illusion pointing down to a paper that had a big 'A' written on it in red that had appeared on her desk, _"Your grades have improved so much since you're not sick all the time. I bet your mom's proud."_

"My mom...?" And just like that, everyone disappeared and she was alone again. All alone. She wondered if she'd ever feel like she wasn't by herself. No matter who she got close to here, she could never be truthful about her life. She could never share stories about her childhood and Feudal Era adventures. She could never talk about her favorite movie or what it felt like to soar through the sky on Kirara. And that made everything feel like there was a wall. A glass wall where she could see everyone and they could see her, but she couldn't reach out and touch them.

God, she wanted to.

"Hey, brat." She practically jumped out of her seat when she heard Levi's familiar voice behind her. She hadn't been sure how long she'd been in the classroom, but she knew she had to wipe her eyes quickly before turning around to greet him.

"Oh, hi Captain Levi. I hope you didn't have to look too long for me." Kagome got up and faced him, feigning a smile.

He scanned her, noticing how puffy her eyes had become and it didn't take much for him to deduce that she had been crying. _Hn. Either this girl is hell of a liar, or she really has been through hell losing everyone._

Naturally, he averted his eyes to save her from any possible embarrassment she might feel from getting caught bawling her eyes out. He knew she must have come to this room for some privacy, "You're approved for the session. Get yourself ready and meet me in the training area in 20 minutes."

"You're gonna be doing it?" She felt a wave of relief that she was believed combined with the anxiousness of working with him.

"Got a problem with that, cadet?" He huffed, placing a hand on his hip.

"I- No. Thank you so much." She quickly managed to say.

"Didn't I tell you to get your head out of my ass?" He turned to leave, "We're gonna see if your skills match that big ego you have."

Just as he was going to walk out that door, she shook her head, "I've never been that confident." She didn't know why she said that, or why she felt the need to justify herself to him. But he stopped in his tracks, not having expected her to say _that._

But it was too late to take it back, and he just stood there in the doorway unmoving and quiet.

"I mean... I'm not like a narcissist or whatever you think I am. And I didn't race to kill that Titan just for the sake of showing off." She bit her lip, wondering if this would mean anything to him, "When I saw how fast you went, I just wanted to see if I could be that good. You... kinda motivated me to push myself."

Once again he didn't say anything. But he did turn his head slightly to look at her. He couldn't shake the look of vulnerability she gave him. It forced him to take a second to really absorb her person. And he hated to admit it, but she wasn't at all what he thought she had been. And for a split second, he was out of words to say.

"And I'm sorry if I joke around and piss you off. Or if I seem like a jerk or if you plain don't like me." She continued, placing a hand on her heart, "But being a soldier is all I have left. And I really want to be a good one."

Levi widened his eyes in shock before collecting himself and turned away, "I don't know where you got the idea that I can't take a joke. Or that I gave a shit enough to not like you." He snorted, "But save those theatrics. You don't owe anyone an explanation for why you are the way you are. Remember that."

With that, he left her. And for some reason, she cracked a small smile. She couldn't even explain why considering he hadn't exactly said anything nice. And yet, she felt like she had respect from him. Even if it were a miniscule amount.

_I don't owe anyone an explanation, huh? _She thought to herself,_ ... __Thanks, Levi. _

**.**

**Alright well I hope you liked it!**

**Kagome's already got a target on her back from the Military Police.**

**I tried to stick to the general script for the trial (there's obviously mad translations that may slightly differ) but the same message is there.**

**I kind of like the idea of Kagome becoming protective of Mikasa. I just feel like Mikasa doesn't connect to many people and she's a skilled and clearly good hearted person. And I could see her reminding Kagome of Sango. (Though I'm refraining from comparing Levi to Inuyasha since I think that'd be unfair to Levi).**

**Ready for training?**

**Also, I like the idea of having little discussion points in this post-chapter authors notes. So, I'm really interested in knowing how you all would feel about adding another Inuyasha character to the mix. (It is a crossover so maybe we should have more Inu characters!)**

**Let me know what character (excluding Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku or Shippo just because I feel like I'd only add them if I felt the plot called for it) you'd be interested in seeing! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_ _**No Limits**_

**.**

**.**

**Your reviews honestly make me definitely want to continue this. You guys are the best.**

**.**

**Don't forget, I'll be putting a sort of discussion topic/question after each chapter just because I like hearing your input. Might be directly related to the story or just your opinions in characters and such. Don't forget to participate!**

**.**

**And PM me if you ever wanna ask questions or talk about the fic!**

**.**

**.**

The training session went relatively smoothly as far as Levi was concerned. Sure, had he wanted so spend much of his time training with some brat? Not really. He would have preferred going over mission plans with Erwin or drinking a cup of black tea in his room with the door shut. But, as much as he hated to admit, he didn't quite hate the time he spent on the training grounds. And Kagome had managed to impress him a little bit, especially when she kept up with his speed in a race throughout the Training Grounds, not that he had openly let her know that. He didn't much have a problem giving credit where credit was due, but he also didn't see a point in congratulating someone for having skills that _might_ give them a fighting chance against Titans.

_As if her damn head needs to get any bigger. _He scoffed inwardly. It was a dangerous game for anyone to really think they were invincible. All it would take was one miscalculation to die. And really, who would want to brag about Titan killing skills if all it meant was they were resigning themselves to a short life of terror?

Besides him, of course.

Though, he had to admit that he had been amused at her attitude. While she didn't give him any real backtalk whenever he discredited her, he could practically see Kagome biting her tongue, her nose scrunching up in irritation. And he knew that she would have told him off as best she could had he not been the one reporting her capabilities to Erwin. He had even been slightly intrigued at the prospect of hearing her spit out whatever curses she was thinking in her head. She had such a fiery spirit for someone who had just seen hell in Trost for the first time. However, he couldn't say he was optimistic that it would last. She was bound to fall victim to the cruel realities when, inevitably, she began to lose the people around her. That's only, of course, if she survived this herself.

"Tch. What a pesky situation." Captain Levi strutted back to Erwin's office. The training had lasted a few hours, and the moon was soon to be settling into its place in the sky, the swirls of orange of purples making their transition into a deep and navy blue. Levi knew that he had to give an honest assessment of the situation, but it was never enjoyable for him to recommend people to the front-lines with the elite squads, aka the people who were brought in to defeat the more formidable opponents. It had disturbed him greatly when he had handpicked his own team, but at least they had more than just one days experience with real Titans when he did. This girl was just some damn prodigy.

But she was good. Hell, even better than some of his own.

He hated this job.

"Ah, Levi. You've returned from the session." Erwin motioned him to come in as the captain closed the door behind him, "Tell me, in your honest opinion, do you think Miss Higurashi is the real deal?"

"The brat is good." Levi sat down in the chair in front of Erwin's desk, leaning back and crossing his legs.

Erwin lifted a brow at the dark-haired man's vague response, "How good?"

"Let's just say she could single-handedly do the work of a hundred scouts." Levi answered bluntly, looking off into the distance.

"Humanity needs soldiers like that." The commander scratched his head as he pondered what to do with her. They had a big mission coming up now that Eren Jaeger was there as a tool. Though, it was still unclear how useful or even safe the boy would be. He looked back at the captain. Levi's dull stare would usually give the impression that he was thinking nothing at all, though Erwin could tell he was contemplating the situation deeply.

"Would you use her life for the good of mankind?" The blonde man suddenly asked, pulling Levi out from his thoughts.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Every scout's miserable life is being used for that." He huffed in response.

"Even in vain?" Erwin now seemed to be probing at his subordinate, who shifted in his seat.

Levi just looked at him darkly, thinking back to the lives that were lost in this war against Titans, "Tch. I don't waste lives in vain. I avenge them." With that, the short man lifted himself up from his seat and began to make his way out, no longer interested in entertaining Erwin's moral questions. It wasn't like the captain didn't do a lot of thinking on his own for him to be subjected to the dark conversation. But he was stopped just as his hand reached for the knob.

"Captain, Eren's powers leave us with an uncertainty. Given those circumstances, we could use as many skilled scouts around him at all times." Erwin's icy blue eyes flashed down to the formation plan for the upcoming mission, "Take the girl with you and your team."

Levi paused, but eventually opened the door and let himself out without another word. Everything he did would be to help Erwin's vision for the world come to fruition after all. There never seemed to be anyone with a better head on their shoulders outside of the commander, even if sometimes those orders pissed him off. Still, there was a reason he wasn't the leader himself, nor did he ever want to be. So, he knew he would have to comply.

But he'd be damned if took on the tedious job of informing the brat himself.

* * *

"That jerk. He barely said anything positive that whole time!" Kagome growled to herself as she walked to the barracks to get ready to relax and sleep, "Just telling me to get my head out of my ass... Well, maybe next time I'll stick my foot up his!" She continued to make her way, her frustrations clearly showing over her delicate features. The only kind of compliment the captain had given her were a few dull _Not bad_s. Other than that, he offered up blunt critiques. But the girl wasn't stupid. She knew she had done pretty good. But now she just worried that Levi would not recommend her to elite squads.

_I just want to be useful! Why is that such a crime to him? I had really thought that, after talking to him in the classroom, we would actually get along decently._ She grit her teeth as his face flashed into her mind, the same empty expression staring her in the face, _Screw him and his condescending attitude! Doesn't the guy have any emotions!? I swear one day I'll get even better than him. Then, I'll dare him to critique me so harshly._

She continued to curse him inwardly, though one moment in the training still stayed on her mind, puzzling her to no end. After the session, when Kagome had eagerly awaited any sort of comment from the man who had seemed prepared to just leave her there without giving her a single clue on how she did, Levi had looked over to her, and just stared at her. And while it was the same icy look on the surface, it hadn't felt as harsh as usual. It had practically stunned her in place just as she was about ready to demand that he tell her what he thought of her performance.

He had silenced her with the most non-threatening look she had ever seen him give. It had no ounce of intimidation. And then, he had just walked away and left her, mumbling something about how she needed to get to take a shower and get to bed.

"I really just can't figure that guy out..." She mumbled to herself once more, wanting to continue raging in her head, but also becoming so curious as to what his motives even were. He was outstandingly crude at times, incredibly condescending and showed no semblance of human compassion aside from a few quick slips. And yet, he was dedicating his life to save humanity and even had the trust of Erwin Smith, one of the most professional and well-spoken leaders she had ever seen.

It bothered her so much. And she couldn't explain why.

As she continued to make her way, her slow stride adding quite some time to her walk, her head was still abuzz with perplexity. But she soon began to hear her name being called out, as if she was a lyric in some song just as she had about finished her evening stroll before getting ready or bed. She followed the tuneful tone until her eyes fell upon a woman running towards her. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she sported glasses and an eccentric beam. It had appeared almost as if she was laughing from her excitement, eyes crinkling in the corner as if playfully grinning as well.

_That woman... she's the one from Trost. I remember her standing on the rooftop and teasing Levi..._ Kagome waved awkwardly, _But who is she?_

"Ahh! Kagome Higurashi, it is nice to see you again." The woman slowed her steps down to a normal walking speed as she got closer to the former priestess, "I don't think I ever got to introduce myself since Levi took all the spotlight, huh? I am Section Commander Hange Zoe." Hange reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, shaking it excessively before continuing, "I have some exciting news for you, cadet."

"Exciting news?" The younger woman questioned, cocking a brow.

"Ahh, yes! It appears Commander Erwin has made a placement decision for you." Hange announced, "Looks like you'll be heading out with the Special Operations Squad first thing in a the morning. Exciting, huh? Ha, perhaps even we'll get to know each other and I'll get to tell you all about my Titan research! I have a lot of theories, and you look like the kind of girl who's got a knack for that kind of science." The brunette gave Kagome a wink as she said that last part.

"Special Operations Squad?" Kagome blinked, "But that's Levi's squad... There's no way he recommended me for his own team. He acted like he couldn't stand the sight of me." She was sure Levi would have gone back to the commander and said she wasn't good enough with the way he had talked down to her.

"Ha! That captain's got a fuse as short as his height." Hange chucked, "But I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's all bark and little bite. Except if you're a Titan of course. You'll get used to him. If he's the one who recommended you, you must be good!"

_Maybe... Maybe I was wrong. Levi must have said something good about me. And he's even accepting me into his squad._ She looked off into the distance, an illusion Levi's dulled stare looking back at her curiously, _I thought he was unfair and judgmental. But perhaps I misread him... _

"Ahh, well. It was good seeing you. But I must get back to my research." The brunette exclaimed, "Ooo, if we have time another day, I may be able to tell you all about it. I've got some special new test subjects." She giggled uncontrollably at that last part, as if she couldn't contain her own eagerness.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Kagome nodded, still unsure of how to feel about this section commander. "And tell the captain that I'll be ready and at the Scouts Headquarters at dawn to depart."

"Will do, Miss Kagome Higurashi." Hange grinned with her sing-song tone, waving her hand in confirmation. She then turned and ran off, leaving Kagome standing there, her confusion plastered all over her face like a thin veil as she attempted to make sense of that woman's utter quirkiness. She then took in a deep breath, processing everything that she had just heard as it replayed in her mind. It was certainly an unexpected turn of events, the kind that make one retrace their steps and wonder how it got to this point. And the former priestess did, trying to see if there was any point in which Levi hinted that he had thought Kagome was a good soldier at all. But all she could hear was his harsh tone biting at her with his insults.

_Oh well... I guess I'll never quite understand it. _She shrugged, poking out her lips in discontentment for a moment as she moved forward into the barracks, _But I can't say I'm complaining. I'm on the toughest team the entire regiment has to offer. And I'm leaving so soon. I should probably tell Armin and Mikasa. They'll be happy to know I'll be there to look out for Eren._

She quickened her step, boots slamming against the stone road until she reached the entrance to the barracks. There were a few lounges, and she was sure she would find the two there, relaxing before bed. The door opened at her pull, the sound of chatty soldiers now filling the halls. While the solemn ovetone still existed like a shadow following everyone who experienced the terror of the Titans, things seemed to be lightening up a bit. Even if she could still see the throbbing pain pulsing withing everyone.

Kagome wandered about, checking around for her friends. She eventually found them in one of the lounges as expected, sitting about and not making much noise. Neither of them were very outspoken. Armin was a bit shy, and Mikasa was a woman of few words unless the time called for it. The chatty one in the group had always been Eren. And even though they knew he was safe for now, Kagome knew they were worried about what would happen with Captain Levi hovering over the boy.

"Hey, guys." The former priestess called, grabbing their attention. Their expressions seemed to brighten as they saw her approach them.

"Kagome!" Armin greeted, "We didn't know what happened to you after the trial. Where did you go?"

"I actually got summoned to see Commander Erwin. He heard about my record of Titan kills in Trost, and had Levi do a training session with me." Kagome explained, watching as their faces painted over with shock, "I actually have some good news."

"That pipsqueak... I swear I'm gonna get him back for what he did to Eren..." Mikasa grumbled, as if the sound of his name lit a rageful flame within her, "I don't care who he is. He went too far with his little show."

"Hey, I won't stop you. He's not very pleasant to be around." Kagome added, "But you won't have to worry about Eren being alone with him and his squad because... I was put on the team!"

"Huh? They put a new recruit on an elite squad?" The blonde boy questioned in disbelief, "I don't think that's ever happened. I mean, we've only fought one battle. Though... I do have to admit that you were pretty impressive. I don't think you had ever been so agile in training."

"It's insane, right? Granted, I'm sure they'd put Mikasa on if they had more time. I'm leaving with them somewhere tomorrow, probably to help Eren train his Titan skills." She smiled as she watched the relief pour over their faces like cold water on a humid day, "So, I'll be there to make sure they don't do anything to him. Outside of him being our friend, I really do think he has the determination to really use his powers for something good."

"That's amazing, Kagome!" Armin exclaimed, clearly excited for his friend, "Good luck on the squad!"

"Thanks!" Kagome took a good look at the both of them, "I've gotta take a shower and get to bed, though. It's gonna be an early morning. If I don't see you guys before I leave, I'll try to see you again before the next expedition." She turned to leave, waving as she did.

"Oh, wait." Mikasa shouted before turning her voice back into a light whisper when Kagome looked back at them, "We just wanted to say that we're happy you're okay. We were worried the Military Police had gotten to you after what they said at the trial..."

Touched by the concern, the former priestess could feel a warmth coursing through her, like the body heat in a hug. She graciously told them not worry about her, that'd she survived enough not to go out anytime soon, then took her leave. It was a pleasant send off, knowing her friends were really wishing her the best. The whole, she had thought it was Eren that occupied their minds and hearts. But she had a place with them now, too. She had people who really cared about her.

It was the motivation she needed to feel good about tomorrow. She would make her friends proud.

**I know, it's not the most eventful chapter. But I have to say, I really like writing from Levi's point of view just because it gives me the chance to really delve into his mysterious character. After all, it's hard to tell what he feels just by looking at him.**

**Also, I could really picture Kagome pouting at every one of his mean comments lol**

**.**

**Also, thanks for everyone who suggested some possible Inuyasha characters to show up. I really enjoyed reading them and I'm definitely gonna take them all into consideration. Feel free to keep letting me know any more possible (side) characters that you can think of!**

**.**

**This chapter, I'd be interested to see who else you'd pair Kagome or Levi with. I'd obviously go with InuKag, but I've also read a few Kagome/Naraku fics that weren't bad.**

**As for Levi, I've never put in much thought into any other pairings. Though I do find Levi/Annie pairing to be interesting given the situation.**

**Let me know!**

**.**

**Also, do you all prefer action scenes or romance scenes in fics like this?**

**.**

**And make sure to review! All your reviews are the reason I keep writing 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Ghosts_**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I promise the action is coming! But for those who follow the anime/manga, you might have an idea what this chapter is about ;) -though there's obviously a twist**

**.**

**Also, to whoever thinks this story is super "boring", I'm sorry but this is a romance/adventure based largely off of the events in AOT. They don't go battle after a battle.  
Also, if you don't like Levi's characterization, I'm sorry. But Levi does care deeply for his comrades and is always disturbed when soldiers die. I'd suggest watching his OVA episodes to get a better glimpse into his character outside of his cold exterior.**

**.**

**I definitely feel like Kagomes ability to travel through the well makes her capable of easily putting her in many different crossovers. And her adaptability makes her believable. Which is probably why she's the easiest to pair with others!**

**Levi is deff harder. Obviously I think he pairs best with Kagome!**

**.**

**Here we go!**

**.**

**.**

"So, you're Kagome Higurashi, huh?" As Kagome rode on her horse with the Levi squad, the only other female member called out to her, a melodic kindness evident in every syllable. She had light, gingery hair that reached right above her shoulder and soft hazel eyes, "My name is Petra Ral. I've heard a lot about your performance in Trost. It sounds like we could really use you here."

Kagome was a little shocked that any of them had spoken to her at all. She recalled how, that morning, she had gotten her horse and waited at the Scout's Headquarters until Levi had arrived with her own hooded cloak with the wings of freedom insignia patched on the back. Of course, he had given her all of two seconds to put it on before scoffing at her slowness, then had led her to where the rest of the team was and they all went on their way. Eren seemed happy to see her, but had stayed relatively quiet as if he expected another beating from Levi if he didn't. She could see the boy looking back at the captain from his horse every now and then, though the older man just kept his serious and dulled expression as he looked into the distance.

Still, Kagome was grateful that at least one person around wasn't either super condescending or afraid to talk. "It's nice to meet you. Yeah, I can't believe I actually got put on such an elite team so quickly." She responded, replicating the ginger woman's own joyous beam, "I just hope I can live up to this team's reputation."

"Yeah, well. It was all beginners luck." Kagome turned to see a man riding on the other side of her, having the appearance of an older man with light brown hair and beady eyes that creased in the corner, "You better leave the real work to us, elites. Wouldn't want to see a little runt like you get gobbled up, eh?" He smirked confidently as he spoke.

Taking note of his cocky demeanor, Kagome was unable to resist as she batted her lashed and lifted her voice to a higher pitch, "Well, I am but a mere damsel. What would I do without a man like you to save me from all the big, mean Titans?" She dramatically put her hand over her heart before rolling her eyes and smirking. She could hear Petra snicker beside her, as well, and she looked over as the two both shared in the amusement.

"Huh? Are you messing around with me, girl? Don't you know who I am?" He growled back defensively, "I'm Oluo Bozado, with one of the highest Titan kills around. You should watch your tongue-" He was abruptly cut off when his horse hit a rock and he bit his own tongue so harshly that blood began to pour from his mouth.

"Well, isn't that ironic." Petra snickered, "Don't worry about him, Kagome. Oh, is it okay if I just call you Kagome?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me if you don't mind that I call you Petra." Kagome answered as they kept going, Oluo now pouting from his injury.

"Of course. Oh, I think we're almost there!" Petra pointed into the distance, and the dark-haired woman followed her stare until she saw a magnificent castle made with off-white stone and blue roofing. Her eyes seemed to grow into perfect circles as she gawked in disbelief that _that _was where she would be staying. She knew this was an elite squad, but she couldn't imagine that they would be treated almost like royalty.

"I know what you're thinking. Why would we be staying at this beautiful castle?" The ginger giggled, "Well, it was actually an old Scout Headquarters. At first, the scouts remodeled it to use, but because of the location, it was pretty useless to them. It's been abandoned ever since!"

Having to catch her breath, Kagome took in a puff of air, "Wow. That's really cool. I bet it's even more amazing inside... Though, I might get lost in there." She marveled a bit more before peeking over at Eren who rode a little ahead of her, "What about you, Eren? Think we might need a buddy system?"

Startled, the brown haired boy turned around, flashing his green eyes at her before sneaking a glance at Captain Levi as if to check if he was okay to speak. When the captain said nothing, he looked back at the women, "Uh, yeah. I bet it's like a maze in there." He grinned slightly.

"Let's just promise that we'll stop ourselves before we get into any real mischief." She winked and laughed. She could hear his quiet chuckle ahead, and the group rode onward. She was happy that people around her could still be happy. Her mind would completely shut down if she wasn't allowed to still smile with her friends. Even if it meant being a bit of jokester herself. But she couldn't help it. The sun was beaming down, and at any given moment, they could all die. She could lose everyone around her again.

And she didn't want to stand over their bodies having spent her last days with them being a source of worry or dread. She couldn't.

Levi rode in the back, eyeing the whole conversation and watching as Eld Gin and Gunther Schultz, the other two members of his squad, looked back and forth between themselves and Kagome with amusement. She was already becoming a focal point.

And he had a feeling his quiet days with his mild team would be over. Somehow, her playful talking and laughter would float around until she was in his ear once more. And he had absolutely no idea how to feel about that.

Though, he couldn't say it sounded like the worst thing in the world.

* * *

After making it to the castle, Eld and Gunther introduced themselves officially to Kagome and Eren. Much to Oluo's dismay, the interaction was very pleasant and respectful. Kagome even showcased her admiration for them as soldiers of the Levi squad, making the other man slightly jealous that he didn't receive the same adoration. Then, everyone tended to their horses before entering the old scouts headquarters.

"This place is filthy." Levi barked as he ran his fingers on the stairway's handrail, dust piling up on the tips, "Get cleaning everyone. I don't want to see a speck of dirt in this whole place." He furrowed his brows as his rubbed his thumb against his index finger, particles of grime and rubbish falling to the ground. He scrunched up his face in disgust before turning around and making his way to a large box his horse had pulled in a wagon, opening it to reveal a host of cleaning supplies.

Including a little white handkerchief he tied around his face to cover his nose and mouth, and another he tied around his head to cover some of his hair. Kagome stifled a laugh as she saw him walk back in, surprised that he could be sporting such a silly look while still maintaining that stoic expression. He briefly eyed her, noticing the small smirk on his face but just rolled his eyes. At least she wasn't opening her mouth about it. Not that he cared for what she thought.

Still, he could have gone without the entertained face she was making. "Oi, Kagome. Grab a mop and a bucket. You're cleaning the entire third floor." He spoke sternly, "And if you do a shitty job, I'll have you do the whole damn thing over again."

_The entire second floor? _She scrunched her mouth together in dissatisfaction, _Well, I guess it could be worse. He is my captain now. I better just do what he says or else he'll probably have me run laps with no dinner..._

She complied, picking up her supplied and heading upstairs, sighing when she saw the large size of the third floor. Below, she could hear Levi ordering Petra and Oluo to take the second floor together, and Eld and Gin to do the ground floor. Eren was to take the top floor alone and Levi was to take the basement. She wondered if he was giving her and Eren solo work to 'break in the new guys' like some kind of hazing. But it wasn't like she would actually ask. Knowing Levi, he'd probably just insult her and give her more work.

"Well, here goes nothing." She sighed to herself, "It's a good thing my mom made sure that I valued cleanliness. Still, I'd prefer not having to do it all myself. Or at least have a vacuum" But she got going anyways. It wasn't like she wasn't disciplined, even if she wasn't as _completely_ obedient as her peers. Still, once she focused her mind on something, she would make sure to give it her all.

And she vowed to herself that the whole floor would be sparking by the time she was done with it.

Kagome Higurashi got to work, scrubbing on her hands and knees, running around with her mop, and dusting like she never dusted before. Each room she came across ended up in a condition fit for royalty. Hell would freeze over before Levi insulted her cleaning skills. Even as she began getting tired, a few hours already passing her by, she mustered up any energy she could and continued on like her life depended on it, wiping the sweat off her forehead and scrubbing the whole place clean.

It wasn't until she reached a rather peculiar room that she stopped to take a breather. No one was around, and she had already put in enough work to be worthy of a few free minutes to herself, at least that's how she justified it. The room was filled with old looking paintings of a family wearing luxurious clothing, a renaissance feel to them. She made the assumption that the paintings were of the wealthy family who once lived here before the scouts.

_Wow. I should be careful cleaning this room..._ She noted, not wanting to accidently ruin any of the artwork. She continued on with wiping down the place, starting with the walls. It wasn't until she came upon a framed, long painting of one man, the one she assumed to be the father as he was in every family portrait, that she noticed something different. There seemed to be some deeper perforations in the wall, thin enough to not be noticed by many, but still rather curious. It outlined where the frame was, making it hard to spot, as well.

"It looks like... a secret door!" She realized, carefully placing her fingers on the frame, and pulling at it a bit. It budged slightly, so Kagome tugged even harder until there was a noticeable space, confirming her suspicion. She continued to open it until there was enough room for her to slip in, careful not to close it in case she couldn't reopen it from the inside.

"I hope the captain doesn't expect me to clean this, too..." She mumbled jokingly as she stepped into what appeared to be a short and dark hallway, the only light coming from the slightly opened portrait door. But she could see an entryway only a few feet ahead, so she took a breath and walked in, pushing against the next door she came across. It opened fairly easily.

"What's this?" The secret room was rounded, with one window that was covered by a thick, red curtain, dimming the light that came in. Curious, she went and moved the scarlet hanging, bright light now pouring in like a waterfall of sunshine, and turned see what could possibly be hidden in such a mysterious and well-concealed little area.

What she saw shook her to her core, and she was drawn to a couple relics pressed up against one section of the wall.

"Oi, did I order you to explore, brat?" Levi's voice echoed through the small chamber, and she peeked out of the corner of her eyes and saw him staring at her in discontent. But she didn't answer, her mouth was too dry to form any words. Instead, she merely reached out her hand, fingers grazing an all too familiar object.

"Did you not hear me? Or are you too stupid to come up with a good answer?" He pressed on, but she only shook her head.

"What is this place...?" Her voice was trembling, raggedy breaths exiting her mouth as she tried to maintain her composure. Upon hearing her clear disturbance, Levi cocked a brow.

_This brat sounds like she just saw a damn ghost..._ He thought to himself, being able to ascertain that something was up with her, and the contents of this room had shaken her core in some sort of way that pulled at his own curiosity.

"The nobles who lived her a long time ago collected artifacts that had made their way from lands all over. When the scouts remodeled the place, the previous commander kept this room a secret from most people to preserve it. He didn't want the Military Police getting their filthy hands on this history." He answered calmly, walking closer to her and eyeing her expression, her lips slightly parted as she continued to caress what was in front of her as if she was reminiscing about it. He couldn't quite figure out why she had seemed so _emotional_ over something he was so sure she never would have seen before.

"Don't tell me you're that much of a history buff, brat." He bit, her gaze still unmoving, even as he closed the distance, standing directly to her side, "What's so special about a damn boomerang, anyways?"

**I'm sorry, but it just felt like the perfect place to end it.  
****I'm sure most of you can figure out what Kagome is looking at right now.**

**.**

**Also, if you noticed, I mentioned there was a couple of relics there that she was drawn to. Which means, outside of the one she's touching now, there's at least one more!**

**So for this chapter, let me know what you're guesses are for the other relic(s)! I'll give you a hint: it's not something obvious**

**.**

**Thanks everyone so much for your continued support! And if you don't like this fic, sorry but I have my own vision for it that I'm going to create. I hope you all like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Spark**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I really want to stress that, as a character, I find Levi to be extremely (albeit silently and crudely) empathetic and concerned about the people around him, even if he comes off as cold and distant. I would argue that he is one of the most empathetic people in the series, and the most tragic. I would be happy to provide examples to someone who disagrees via DM. **

**But, I strongly advise that anyone reading this fic watch the Levi backstory OVA episodes (A choice with no regrets parts 1 and 2). They really develop his background. Of course, I'd also advise catching up on season 3 of the show if you haven't and don't read the manga. (If watching, I also suggest watching English sub and not dub. I think sub and dub have a different tone for Levi's voice and I really base the tone off of the Japanese voice acting, it's a bit more dark and mysterious to me).**

**.**

**I'm having such writer's block. So I'm definitely gonna need some inspirations for the next few chapters so bear with me!**

**.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I really love them :)**

**.**

**.**

"Are you gonna answer me, brat?" Levi Ackerman questioned from his place beside her, his handkerchief tugged down to uncover his nose and mouth, "The hell is so special about a damn boomerang?" He analyzed the cream colored object of Kagome's attention, then peered over at her. He didn't much like being ignored, though as he watched her delicate features glaze over with emotion, he found his potential discontent withering away. Her fingertips were pressed up against the object, and her eyes would shut for a moment, before opening and absorbing its image. Then, she briefly looked above the large boomerang, where a longbow hung, mounted on the wall like a trophy. She repeated this pattern a few more times before dropping her hand back to her side and sighing.

"Hiraikotsu." She whispered, "It's called Hiraikotsu." Her gaze fell to the floor, her shoulders slumped like a drooping flower.

Levi would consider himself quite perceptive, which is why he could tell something about those two weapons were weighing down on her. It wasn't hard for him to read her body language in that way, to sense the distress that oozed from her person as if it just floated up from her pores. But he couldn't for the life of him piece together _why._ This chamber hosted artifacts. These pieces had been in this castle longer than she'd been alive. So, it confused him what the connection could possibly be between her and the relics before them.

"How would a pest like you know its name?" He grunted, his brow cocked as he tried to detect anything special about the items.

But she just paused again, nibbling on her bottom lip as if something about the question had made her uncomfortable. He decided he would give her a few more seconds to answer before he began getting slightly annoyed, but she quickly composed herself and shot her head up to face him with a faux, toothy smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that... well it's part of an old story that was often told in my village." She reached her hand up once more, fingers eagerly inching towards the _Hiraikotsu_ again. But she dropped it once more before she could make contact, like it was out of reach despite being right there. And there was something sorrowful about the way she spoke, even while beaming at him, "You said these artifacts came from different lands, right? Well, Hiraikotsu must have been brought from the... _Orient_ Lands where my people are from... I guess its just reminding me of my friends."

_She's lying about something._ The captain concluded to himself at her suspicious tone, though no matter how he racked his brain, he couldn't figure out what. Or why. Though, it was clear that her core was deeply disturbed.

"And the bow?" He questioned, motioning above the boomerang.

"That's the Sacred Longbow of Mount Azusa." She answered him softly, her voice sounding like she had to choke out the words with little energy left coursing through her. Her gaze traveled between the two once more, before he could see her peek towards him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, what was the story?" He asked nonchalantly, expecting the look of disbelief that startled her features.

"Huh?" She blinked at him, "You want me to tell you the story?"

"That is what I said." He grunted back, "Or are you deaf?"

She just shook her head, "Trust me, you wouldn't wanna hear me tell it. It's a long story and I'll say it all wrong."

"I didn't ask for excuses, brat." Levi pressed on, "Do I need to make this an order?"

He looked back over at the Hiraikotsu, but from the peripheral, he could see a gentle smile grace her face; one that held sincerity and relief. And when she finally opened her mouth, she spilled out a story about a time travelling priestess, a half-demon, an orphaned fox demon, a lecherous monk, and a brave demon-slayer with her _nekomata_. He couldn't say he quite understood the whole thing, especially the different demons and such. Nor did he follow the reincarnation side plot she described. But he got the gist of it, and more than that, he heard the utter amusement she had in telling him like it was the most important story in the world.

"So, does the _time-travelling priestess _make it back to her friends?" Levi asked, noticing how the story finished with the protagonist stuck in her own time.

"I don't think anyone knows for sure. But I'd like to think that one day she does." Kagome answered, "I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow because of that story."

"It's a pretty useless weapon, now." He grunted.

"Yeah, but I guess I just hoped it would glow with spiritual energy like the priestess." She chuckled to herself, though her face fell soon after she said that, her stare lifting itself to the sacred longbow with a certain longing swirling in her orbs.

"Hey, Captain Levi?" She almost squealed out of her mouth, catching the dark-haired man by surprise.

"What now, brat?" He bluntly responded.

"Thank you for listening to me." She felt her skin flush a bit as she spoke.

He paused, not expecting her to show much gratitude at all. "Still up my ass? What, did you make a home there or something?" He rolled his eyes, wishing he could wipe off any of her thankfulness. It wasn't like he did anything _special. _And the absolute last thing he wanted was for her to be looking up to him with those big eyes like he was some nice guy she could talk to whenever she wanted.

But if he was being real with himself, he had a feeling she would do that anyways. _What a pesky situation..._ He grimaced inwardly.

"Did I make a home up your ass?" She repeated before chuckling once more, "I haven't yet. But hey, if the rent is cheap, I just might."

_This brat is unbelievable. Tsk. _Levi Ackerman just shook his head and turned to leave, glancing back once more before exiting out into the secret hallway, "Don't go taking a long ass break. I still need this place spotless, lazy brat." But she was still just smiling, nodding a long to what he said like she found him funny or something.

Not that he cared of course. As long as she got it done.

Kagome began reaching up for that sacred longbow, standing up on her tippy toes to get her hand closer to it. He watched with amusement, wondering if she was even tall enough to grab a hold of it or if she would dare call him to help. Of course, if she did, he planned on letting her know that if he got his hands on it, he'd shove it somewhere she wouldn't like. Still, he watched her with one brow cocked.

That's when the most peculiar thing happened. As her fingers grazed the wood of the bow ever so slightly, there was the faintest of sparks. It lasted only a moment, and it was so small, he almost missed it. But he didn't. He was completely sure that, when she touched the Sacred Longbow of Mount Azusa, there was a pink glow that sparked between her fingertips and the weapon, like an energy of some sort.

_What the hell... _His eyes widened slightly, both brows lifting up on his forehead. But he quickly composed himself and turned away. She hadn't yet noticed that he was still watching. And frankly, he wasn't sure what to even make of what he just saw. Because if he were to be honest, his initial thought was that Kagome's story may just be at least partially true, and there may just be spiritual energy flowing through that weapon. But that was absurd. They had enough to deal with when it came to giant, man-eating Titans. He didn't need to find out that demons and other powerful beings may just be roaming about as well.

Damn, she was trouble.

The captain decidedly left without saying anything, planning on preparing himself a nice cup of tea and sitting alone for the time being. Without Kagome or anyone else to disrupt him. Plus, he figured he would just head back there when he knew she was once again occupied and see the weapon for himself. Maybe it was just a fluke. Or maybe he really was seeing things.

Whatever the case, he just knew he needed tea right now.

* * *

_I still can't believe it..._ Kagome had just finished getting the confirmation from Levi that her cleaning was satisfactory and had a quick meal, and it was now time for a meeting. _It's official. This world is some dystopian future. And even more than that... The Sacred Longbow of Mount Azusa still recognizes me. I felt the spiritual energy coursing through me when I touched it, thank god Levi didn't see. _

She paused to think about how he listened to her story. It was the first time she had told anyone about her past. And sure, she told it in third person, but it had felt so great. And he _listened. _He wanted to hear it as if he knew it would make her feel better. _He's really not such a bad guy, even if he tries to act all cold and uninterested._ She smiled as she felt the weight like it was taken off her shoulders a little. Speaking her truth was the breath of fresh air she hadn't had in years.

_I think, if I can get my hands on some arrows, I might try to do some shooting practice. I haven't felt my spiritual energy since I've been here, but maybe with the bow, I'll find that I still have it! _She smiled even wider as she made her way to the dining room.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eren shouted from behind her, causing her to stop in her tracks and rotate to greet him.

"Eren! Great to see you!" She waved as he caught up to her, "How are you liking the castle life?" She joked.

He scratched his head and chuckled, "I can't say I'm gonna be experiencing it much. I spent all day cleaning, and I'm stuck sleeping in the basement in case I turn into a Titan in the middle of the night."

"Ouch. You can live vicariously through me, of course." Kagome replied casually, "I am the official unofficial princess of the place, you know. Captain Levi approves and everything."

"Huh? You've got to be joking..." Eren gasped in disbelief, green eyes wide.

But the former priestess couldn't contain her laughter, "I'm totally kidding. He would beat me over the head with the mop if I suggested that."

The two continued to talk until they made it to the dining room, where a long, wooden tables rested. Everyone was already sitting around, a cup of tea in front of each of them, along with two cups steaming in front of two empty chairs. Captain Levi was sitting at the front of the table, holding his cup in a bizarre manner without grasping the handle. The two new recruits took their seats across from each other, closer to the end. Kagome sat next to Petra, both greeting the other with a friendly grin.

"So, it appears we're gearing up for a big mission in about a month, with the new recruits being our main form of backup." Eld began, taking a sip of the tea and shaking his head, "I don't know what everyone's thinking... making them run into battle so soon when they must be scarred already." Gunther agreed, and everyone just nodded their head, the news coming as a shock as no one expected the cadets turned scouts to be forced up against the Titans again.

"I'm not in charge of planning." Levi grunted, grabbing his cup from above and sipping, "But knowing Erwin, he's analyzed the situation from every angle."

"This situation is a bit different than usual." Eld nodded, "I mean, after futile attempts to take back Wall Maria, we suddenly get a ray of hope for humanity." Everyone looked towards Eren, eyes glistening with curiosity and hope. "How does it work anyways? You know, turning into a Titan and all..."

Kagome watched Eren carefully as he gulped and looked down, "I don't know too much about the whole thing, but I know it usually starts with inflicting harm on myself. That's it, though. The rest has been sort of like a trance."

"Tch. No one's gonna get any more out of him than what's written down in those damn reports." The captain grunted, "Though, some will still try. You'll be lucky if you make it out alive if _she_ lays into you."

"Huh, who's she?" Kagome heard Eren mumble, concern laced in his tone. Of course, it was then that a loud thud came from outside the now locked door. Petra stood up and went to open it, meanwhile Levi didn't even seem surprised at the unannounced visitor. The former priestess stared intensely to see who would be behind the door, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Hello Levi Squad!" The loud sing-song voice echoed the room as soon as the door so much as cracked open.

"You're early." Levi grunted in slight annoyance.

As the mystery woman made her way, Kagome found her eyes met with a familiar face, and her body relaxed. Section Commander Hange Zoe had walked in.

Still, one question bounced around in her mind. _So, s__he's the one Eren has to worry about?_

**Yay! I hope you liked the fluff and all. Congrats to Tofallenfrom and Siles for guessing the bow! (I have to take out the period for the username or it'd get deleted). I was going to incorporate other items, but I just felt like it would be overkill. Tessaiga didn't feel like it would fit just because, without Inuyasha, it would just look like a rusted sword. Plus, this isn't an InuKag fic, so I feel like having Kagome have even more reason to feel nostalgic over him would just over complicate it.**

**.**

**This discussion, I want to know if people follow the manga or anime descriptions for Levi/Kagome. I actually took Levi's grey eyes from the manga, but I usually envision Kagome's brown eyes from the anime. I also very much prefer Levi's Japanese dub voice for inspo, but Kagome's English dub voice.**

**What about you guys? **

**Also, how caught up is everyone on Attack on Titan? (I'm assuming most people are all caught up on Inuyasha since it's been finished).**

**.**

**Always loving the reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: In The Night**_

**.**

**.**

**You all are my favs. I love the reviews.**

**I'm not shocked to hear that blue eyes tend to be a bit more popular for Kagome because of their descriptive advantage especially in writing lol**

**I'm also happy to hear I'm not the only one who prefers Levi's Japanese voice acting. There's actually a video on youtube that compares the voices if you just search Levi sub vs dub for anyone interested!**

**.**

**For info regarding Kagome's abilities, I'm definitely going to come back to that ;)**

**.**

**Hope you're all ready for the next chapter!**

**.**

"Am I early? I guess I couldn't help myself!" Hange laughed almost maniacally as her gaze fell upon Eren, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Ah! Eren Jaeger. If you haven't heard, I'm the one in charge of all Titan research, currently with two Titans we caught in Trost. And I came by today to get permission to use your assistance tomorrow."

"Titan research?" Eren questioned, cocking a brow as she approached him.

"Yes! The experiments. It's the most exciting thing ever!" Her face blushed over as she crazily eyed the boy, the Section Commander clearly over eager about whatever she was planning. Kagome just curiously listened in.

He blinked at the older woman, "Oh, well... I can't grant you permission myself. Any decisions have to be made by Captain Levi on my behalf."

"Oi, Levi!" Hange looked over at the captain, her hands now on her hips, "What's Eren's plans for tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the garden." Levi huffed.

"Alright! It's settled! I can't wait for tomorrow!" She leaned in close to Eren, breathing heavily with a crooked smile on her face. She looked like she was in the process of going completely mad, but by the rest of the Levi Squads' casual and unsurprised expressions, Kagome just assumed this was on of Hange's little quirks. And clearly, it was a quirk that the rest of the group found rather annoying, given the looks of absolute boredom that marred their faces just by hearing her voice.

"But... Section Commander, what will I be doing?" The brunette boy asked.

"Hm?" Her eyes widened at his question.

"I just mean... What are these experiments?" Now, he was a bit more hesitant, but asked anyways despite the clear signs of uncomfortability that now washed over his features.

"C'mon kid, don't ask that..." Oluo mumbled under his breath as he leaned his head on his hand. His mouth had already formed into a deep frown as he eyed the conversation from his seat.

But it was too late for Eren to take it back. Hange's face had blushed over again with excitement as she eyed him like he was a slab of meat or, in her case, a laboratory specimen to dissect. Kagome had even swore she saw some drool build up on the corner of her lips like the topic of experiments was as alluring to her as humans were to Titans. It was as childlike as it was utterly creepy, and yet, Kagome couldn't help but curiously watch, wanting to hear what exactly about these experiments was so amazing.

"Ah... I knew it. I could see the interest spark in your eyes..." The section commander heaved.

The former priestess saw Levi quietly get up from his seat, followed by the rest of the Levi Squad, small sighs exiting their mouths as they did.

"Psst, Kagome." Petra whispers as she stood from her chair, "If you know what's good for you, you should follow us."

But Kagome saw the look of alarm on Eren's face as he watched everyone else abandon him to whatever psychotic antics she had rolling around in her head. She had even started laughing maniacally once more and Kagome wondered if this was really a woman allowed to lead her own squad in the Scout Regiment, as she didn't seem in the least bit stable.

"I'll be fine." Kagome reassured, "Besides, I can't leave him like this." Petra nodded in understanding, then quickly scurried out with the rest of them.

"Huh? You want to know, too, Kagome Higurashi?" Hange noted as she realized the woman had yet to run out like the rest of them, "Ah, well if you both are that curious, I suppose I have no choice but to tell you about the little critters we're keeping, two Titans from Trost. We have them captive and we've been testing all different theories. First, we try communicating, but that was a bust. But it was fulfilling enough to erase my fatigue, so I continued to get to know them, even when they took a few bites at me." She continued to ramble on about her days with the Titans so far, talking about them as though they weren't the enemies of humanity and instead some pets she picked up from a shelter.

It wasn't until she discussed how she named them that Kagome found something very interesting.

"I held a naming ceremony, where I described a clan of cannibals that lived long ago in some unknown lands. They hid in the mountainside and lured their victims in, stewing up their insides and making steaks from their buttocks." Hange casually explained, though, Eren's green eyes dulled at the thought of such horrors, "Just by one mistake, they were caught and executed for crimes just like the Titans. I thought it only fair to name them after the supposed leader of the clan."

"Sawney Bean." Kagome choked out wordlessly, realizing that it was story she remembered hearing about back in her original time period. She knew the clan had reportedly been caught in Scotland in the 16th century, and they were very famous as they were accused of devouring over a thousand people during their active days. _Well, I definitely don't need any more proof that this is some dystopian time period. Within the walls, they consider it to be the year 850. I wonder how long after my era do Titans first appear..._

"Ah! Yes, Kagome! I named the Titans Sawney and Bean!" The section commander excitedly clapped her hands together, "Aha! What a clever girl!" Hange continued to speak about all of the experiments she had already done on the two Titans, from shielding them from light to testing their pain tolerance. She rambled about their personalities like they were children, laughing and shouting the whole time like a proud mother of some sort. Of course, Kagome didn't think she would take hours to describe everything. It felt like she was going over every second she had spent with Sawney and Bean in real time, and soon, the former priestess began feeling her lids get heavy, her body involuntarily slouching in her seat. When she looked up, she could see Eren, too, appear dazed. Time was like a weight that only rest could pick off of them, but there didn't appear an end in sight as far as Hange was considered, her face still colored pink with interest.

_She's never gonna let us get some sleep at this point..._ Kagome grumbled inwardly, _I can see now why everyone left in a hurry. They were just trying to save themselves from the torture. I mean... It was interesting at first. And I can't say I mind the subject considering I come from an era that was always curious about everything. But... geez not at this time._

The woman yawned, wondering if she could just fall asleep at the table. But then again, Hange's constant erratic volume would surely disturb her. It seemed like she was in a losing battle.

But then, an idea popped into her head, "Hange, I love hearing about every minute you've spent with Sawney and Bean, but, especially if you're curious about Eren's own Titan ability, we may need to give him the proper amount of sleep. Won't we want to set a baseline for any experiments with Eren in peak condition before we manipulate any variables?"

"Manipulate any variables?" Hange scratched her head, but then let out a loud and startling burst of laughter, "Aha! Kagome Higurashi! Your mind is truly adept in the field of research. How did I not think of this? Ha! Eren, I'm sorry, but it looks like we'll all continue in the morning. Your task now is to get some good rest!"

Blinking again in astonishment with his mouth agape, Eren peeked over at Kagome who winked at him, before processing what had just happened. After a moment, a grin quickly took over on his face as he seemed to realize that he was actually free of the incessant chatter, and he quickly stood up, "Yes, of course."

Kagome stood with him, "It was a wonderful talk. I look forward to discussing with you more, Hange. I'll walk Eren to his room."

"Ah, yes Kagome." The brown haired woman nodded, "I think I'd like to spend some time prodding your mind. You seem like a bright, young woman." Kagome only nodded before taking the lead and heading towards the door, sensing that the boy was right at her heel, probably scared that the section commander would come up with something else to say before they made it out. Though, she felt confident they were in the clear.

When they made it out, the door shut behind them, she heard a sigh of relief escape from her friend like he had been holding his breath.

"I seriously owe you one for that. There's only a few hours left until the sun rises." He shook his head, a yawn forcing its way out of his mouth, "You're seriously something else."

"Oh please, if the captain heard you, he'd tell you to stop making my head so big." She chuckled.

"Oh, I forget you've spent more time with Levi than I have. I bet it wasn't a good time after the stunt you pulled in Trost." Eren pondered the ways in which his superior may have gotten Kagome back, though he hadn't heard of any formal punishment taking place.

"He's a jerk. Well, I mean, kind of a jerk. Like he says really mean things, but something about him seems like a big softy." She did her best to explain without going too in depth with her time with him, "But I can't help but want to tease him or mock him and, honestly, there's a bigger chance he's gonna be the death of me over Titans."

The two reached the stairwell that led to the basement and Eren turned to face her, "You should be careful, Kagome. I wouldn't doubt that his punishments are more sadistic than most squad leaders."

"I wouldn't either." She smiled, "But I just can't get myself to fear him as much as everyone else. Maybe I'm just insane." She began leading him down the stairs, torches lighting the way, when his arm outstretched itself to block her path. Startled, she stopped and glanced over at him in confusion.

"Oi, you don't need to walk me down to the basement. You deserve to hurry and get to bed, too. Who knows how long we would've been stuck in there with Hange." His green eyes flashed with appreciation as he looked at her dimly lit face, "I'll see you in the morning if I'm not dragged into experiments. And stay out of trouble with the captain no matter how badly you want to mess with him." He hovered over her for a moment.

"As the princess of the castle, I make absolutely no promises, Eren." Kagome nodded and began walking away, "Fall asleep fast. And, of course, don't let any of those pesky bed bugs bite." She waved him off and went on her way, heading upstairs. Petra had informed her that her room was on the third floor, second to last on the right. The ginger had confessed that everyone had went to claim their rooms already, and they all sought out to get the rooms farthest from Levi to avoid hearing his middle of the night pacings, as well as to better stay out of his way. It had appeared her ranking as a new recruit granted her last pick. And Levi's room was apparently the last on the left.

Still, she found herself unable to care at the time, her body practically begging her to get some sleep. She was sure no amount of pacing would disrupt her at this point, her mind ready to shut completely off as if its batteries were about to run out.

She ambled up the stairs, holding onto the railings for extra support. She felt dramatic, but if she were being honest, her legs had started to feel like jello after climbing the first few steps. _Geez... I wonder how Hange managed to have so much energy._

As she made it to the third floor, she began trudging down the long hallway, light snores dancing around from the sleeping member's of the Levi Squad. Everything was shadowed by the night, torches and moonlight providing just enough light for her to see. And with her focus almost completely gone, she almost didn't see the figure that was walking upright towards her.

_You've got to be kidding me. _She huffed inwardly, cursing herself for having such bad luck. Still, she had to admit she was a bit curious as to why anyone would be voluntarily up at this time. She waved awkwardly, sensing that he was already eyeing her with that cold stare.

"Tch. Get to bed, brat." Was all he said as he stalked passed her.

_Someone's grumpy. What's he doing up anyways? _She questioned to herself, _Apparently he does this, just pacing at night. Such a weird guy..._

As they made their way in opposite directions, Kagome found herself turning to take a peek at him once more just as she was about to get to her room. Though, she didn't expect what she saw next.

Levi was entering the room with the secret door.

_... Wait. Why is he going in there? __It has to be to see the hidden artifact room. _She eyed him until he disappeared, _Is he suspicious about my story? Oh no. What if he suspects me?_

Her breathing sped up, but she quickly entered her room and shut the door. She knew she couldn't follow him. He would just yell at her. And if he did suspect something, it would make her look worse. Her back leaned up against the wall. If Levi somehow managed to figure out Kagome was the priestess, what would happen to her? She pondered if he'd give up to the Military Police. They would probably treat her as bad or worse than they did Eren, dissecting her body and interrogating her time travelling abilities.

_Oh no. Oh no. I'm gonna get tortured... _She felt her throat run dry, and she contemplated running away in the night and living discreetly somewhere in Wall Sina, perhaps finding a more rural area to make her home. But a calm voice in her head knew better than to panic. _I gotta pull myself together. There's no way to prove who I am. I haven't been able to focus any of my spiritual energy since I got to this Era. Besides, the captain doesn't seem like the type to sell out his team. Even if he does suspect something, the best thing to do is remain calm and act normal._

She eyed the little bed that rested in the corner of the plain, drab room. The only other contents was a little desk and chair. The window let in specs of moonlight, and she could see that there was nothing else around. It was a simple bedroom for a soldier.

_I need to get some sleep. No worrying, just sleep. _Kagome clutched her still quick beating heart and made her way to the bed. She took off her cloak and changed into light sleepwear, which was pretty much a plain shirt and pants that she would still be able to function in if there was a nighttime emergency.

She lied on her side, the pillow not so soft, but still better than nothing. Her eyes began to shut, and she mustered up all of her willpower to stop thinking about what Levi may be doing in that secret room.

What he might be thinking.

Her bottom lip found its way in-between her teeth, and she chewed on it slightly as she somehow, by the grace of God, managed to relax. The weight of her body sunk into the mattress, almost swallowing her. Her messy hair partially covered her face, but she didn't have the energy left to move any of the loose strands. She just fell into sleep, slowly at first and then all at once. She had to trust Levi.

And she had to trust herself.

* * *

She almost managed to get in four hours of sleep. Almost. Of course, she always preferred reaching the seven-hour mark. And hey, if anyone let her get to eight or more, she would not be complaining. But this was not one of those days. The loud noise that invaded her bedroom like a criminal stole her from her deep slumber. It might as well have stuffed her into a knapsack and dragged her on the floor back to an imprisoned reality, because that's what it felt like. She groaned, lifting herself into a sitting position.

What was that noise, anyways? If she was being honest with herself, it had sounded like an animal.

She got up from her bed, standing somewhat upright, though her shoulders still drooped forward a bit, and she already knew her eyes were going to be puffy for the rest of the day. But the better part of her knew that, as an official member of the scouts, she had to get up and check out what that was. She just hoped it wasn't some moaning Titan. She quickly grabbed her wings of freedom cloak.

Sunlight filled the castle, and she opened her door to see the rest of the Special Operations Squad filling the hallway. Of course, they all looked more put together than her, probably because they had gone to sleep at a normal time.

"Tch. It's that damn Hange..." Oluo growled darkly, "I'd recognized that shitty yelp even in my sleep."

_Wait... That was a person?_ Kagome winced inwardly, noticing the odd way the squad member was talking, but moreso wondering what the section commander had against her getting a good night's rest. _What is she screaming about at this time?_

"Oluo... if by any chance, you're trying to imitate Captain, could you stop? You are actually nothing like him." Petra mumbled in response, already making her way down the hall and to the stairway.

"Petra, if you're going to act like my wife, you're going to have to do a little more than nag me." He continued to speak in a low and monotone voice, both Eld and Gunther seeming almost unaffected by his antics. But the ginger just looked back with her brows furrowed together in agitation.

"Why don't you just bite you tongue and die?" She stormed down the stairs, sticking her nose up in the air. Oluo just shrugged.

_I don't think I ever would have guessed the most elite squad in the military would be this odd... _Kagome cocked her brow, but followed Petra down the stairs to find out what on earth Hange could have been screaming about at this time.

When they reached the ground floor, they spotted Hange with a blonde man who looked almost terrified of the woman who was sobbing uncontrollably next to him. When the man spotted the squad coming down the stairs, he quickly approached them, keeping a worried eye on Hange as he did.

"Hello, Levi squad." He tried his best to speak sternly, but his voice shook quite a bit, "In case you didn't hear Hange's little... outburst, you should know that we've had a bit on an incident with the Titans we captured in Trost." He paused as Hange let out another wail, "... It appears they were killed in the middle of the night. We suspect it was a soldier given that the job would necessitate the use of ODM gear. We're heading over now. You all should join us. Captain Levi just went to grab Eren."

"Sawney! Bean!" Hange cried out, "I have to see them before their bodies dissolve into nothing!"

Everyone looked at each other, but all nodded in agreement, heading outside to grab their horses and ride to the scene of the crime. It was turning out to be an... interesting morning.

**I honestly have always loved Hange and her eccentric nature since she first made her appearance. And I'm starting to enjoy a possible Kagome/Hange friendship. It would make sense since Kagome would have most likely picked up her grades in highschool and taken advance classes, so she would have been introduced to basics of research and theory since all of that is very prominent in modern academia. Kagome would no doubt have the capacity to be one of the smartest here. Which would attract Hange.**

**Also, I obviously love Kagome/Eren platonic relationship. **

**.**

**Also, I was thinking of doing some Kag/Levi drabbles. So, you may see some that may or may not be related to this fic.**

**.**

**Ugh this chapter was so boring to write. I was gonna add some Kag/Levi arguing for fun, but it ended up feeling out of place. Since I'm on the subject of platonic relationships, anyone wanna tell me who they'd ship in a platonic way between AOT and Inuyasha.**

**My most random friendship pairing would have to be either Armin/Sango or Levi/Miroku.  
Sango and Armin would brainstorm together all the time, and Sango would sympathize with Armin's compassionate and introverted nature.**

**Miroku would be wise enough to gain some respect from Levi, and bold enough to not be intimidated. They would often share talks, though Miroku would try to get Levi to pick up women with him, which Levi would refuse and get annoyed by.**

**.**

**If you want me to keep going, write a quick review. They are my favoritessssss!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Calm**_

**.**

**.**

**There's a super long author's note at the bottom, so I won't say much now other than I LOVE PLATONIC SHIPS, this chapter was hell on earth to write, and all your reviews make me so happy :) **

**.**

**Also, Levi and Kagome are absolutely adorable together and no one can change my mind.** **Just as a random update. **

**.**

Levi had been utterly annoyed that entire morning and well into the afternoon. It was unknown at this point if the soldier who killed Hange's Titan specimen was just some idiot vigilante who couldn't see the benefits of experimenting on Titans, or an enemy of humanity. Whichever it was, though, they were creating an extremely irritating situation. And he would make sure they were dealt with.

Especially considering that the captain had been seriously toying with the idea that whoever it was, was in fact like Eren, a human with Titan abilities.

His current displeasure was only doubled by the fact that, when he had gone into the hidden relic room, he could find nothing out of the ordinary with either the boomerang or the bow. What had she refer to them as? Hiraikotsu and the Sacred Longbow of Mount Azusa? It pissed him off to no end that he couldn't explain the pink spark that had glowed between Kagome Higurashi's reaching fingers and the sacred weapon. And he didn't like the idea that he had just been seeing things.

That didn't sit right in his stomach. The spark had to have happened.

_Tch. Perhaps that bow only responded to her because it comes from her ancestors' lands. _He thought to himself, drumming his fingers on his desk, _But that would mean there was truth to that demon story she told. I have enough on my plate dealing with Titans, as if I need to find out there's a whole host of other damn beings out there._ _What was that Hiraikotsu again? A boomerang made of demon bones? Damn. What a pain._

He sighed heavily, then heard a few knocks on the door in an uppity beat. He glanced up at the door with his grey eyes narrowing in curiously, "Come in." The words were forceful and stern, though, he wouldn't have guessed that the woman of his thoughts would have entered. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail as she stood up tall like a freshly blooming rose. There was an unclear energy around her, something he couldn't read like a book written in some ancient language, and when she met his gaze as she took the first step in, he wondered if it was possible to translate.

"Hey Captain. Hange just wanted me to deliver a message to you." Kagome began as she shut the door behind her, though she didn't move more into the room, rather she just remained planted by the exit, "Commander Erwin has approved the experiments on Eren's Titan powers. They'll start in roughly a week, after more time is spent on the current investigation. Any suspected soldiers are getting their gear inspected."

"I'm assuming Shitty Four-Eyes was too down about her pets to deliver this message herself. Tch, I would have expected that she would break down my door to tell me the news." He mumbled, leaning back in his seat and looking down at his desk, eyeing all of the paperwork he had to do.

"Nope, all you got was me. But if you want, I'll break down your door. Just say the word." She shrugged jokingly, a smile already widening on her small face before she took a little puff of air, "But I do feel a little bad for her. I kind of wanted to see what kind of experiments she would perform, you know? It's cool how passionate she is, even if she gets carried away."

"You into that sorta Titan shit, Higurashi?" He questioned bluntly, gaze meeting hers harshly, though she didn't flinch.

"I don't know. I guess knowing your enemy is the best way to beat them." A mischievous glint sparked in her eyes, "Speaking of knowing your enemy, why don't you tell me more about yourself, Cap?"

Now, he was leaning forward, "So, now I'm an enemy?"

"I decline to answer that." She feigned a certain coyness that made the man cock his brow. Knowing this was all another part of her games, he was met with an uncertainty of how to feel about the constant, teasing playfulness. While he could claim that she was being unprofessional, he wasn't one to demand formality for the sake of it. Yet, it made him uneasy how comfortable she was just talking to him like a _friend_ or something, joking around and such.

Still, it wasn't like he couldn't be funny himself.

"An enemy of mine is an enemy of the military. Maybe I should give you up to the Military Police, brat. I'm sure they'd enjoy torturing information out of you." He replied casually, his expression remaining the same, "I hear they're quite skilled in that respect."

Alright, he would concede that his humor was quite dark and sadistic. And he wasn't sure that it was considered humor by most people's standpoint. Still, he was positive it was still technically a joke, good or not, given that he wasn't serious. But if he was being honest, he was quite amused by the look of horror that would play out on everyone's faces when he 'made jokes'. At least that's how it usually went down.

However, Kagome's face seemed to light up even more as if she was actually entertained by the whole exchange, "I'll never talk, even if they gouge my eyes out and rip off my nails, Levi Ackerman." She drawled out her words dramatically. By now, she was beaming, her teeth flashing at him as it became very clear that she was doing her best not to crack up.

"Tch. I didn't know you were such a bad actress." He grumbled, still dull in his demeanor. Though, he was intrigued by how unphased she was by his more disturbed comedy.

Kagome bit her lip as she grinned, "I didn't know you could be a jokester, Captain."

He leaned back in his chair once more, drumming his fingers on his desk again as he scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I've always had a sense of humor."

"Torture is a little morbid, but I guess I'll call it a sense of humor." The woman chuckled, but quickly paused after the comment, toying with her fingers. Levi noticed a new expression dawn over her as her features softened into petals, somewhat delicate and sensitive to the touch. He tightened his lips, his curiosity for how her mind worked reaching new heights as he contemplated what thoughts were contorting her appearance.

"Completely unrelated..." She began after taking an unsure breath, "Well I know it's not my business, but I noticed that you don't sleep very well. And I was just wondering, if it's a constant problem, if you'd want to try some new tea. I know you like black tea, but I have a recipe for this nighttime tea with lemongrass and ginger that's really good."

Now that was unexpected as far as he was concerned. He widened his eyes slightly, her words sinking into his person in a slow fashion before he adjusted his appearance and returned to his cold look.

"What is it, brat? Didn't like running into me last night?" He clicked his tongue before crossing his arms in an threatening fashion. Levi was now fully intrigued as he lifted a brow.

"I was a little disappointed that you didn't wanna talk with me until the sun came out. What? Are we not best friends?" Her smirk was reborn over her rosy lips, fake offense laced into her tone. But before the captain could spit out a harsh retort, she inhaled and continued, "But seriously, this is a dangerous job. And sleep is important, so I think you should just try the tea."

Silence crept up over the two as he pondered her offer, his lids closing as a heavy exhale escaped through his nose. There was a juxtaposition between her carefree banter and her honey-sweet concern that momentarily weighed on him, the way her face twisted from an excited leer to a thoughtful, warm consideration. He contemplated where the line was between the two, and if she even noticed her demeanor shifting when it did. But more than anything, he was puzzled by just how easily engrossed he was trying to figure her out.

Still, new tea didn't sound too bad.

"You've got a slim chance at knocking me out, brat. But I'll try it." He opened his eyes to find Kagome nodding her head happily, as if she was delighted at the prospect. "Don't screw it up, though. The last thing I need is to take a sip of whatever piss water you're capable of making."

"I know I'm but a measly subordinate. But I have more class than to serve piss water." She chuckled, taking note of the papers that piled upon his desk, "So, I'll make you some tea tonight before dark. Let me know if you need anything, Captain Levi." She gave him a quick wave, to which he responded with a barely noticeable nod of his head. Then, like a giddy ghost, disappeared out of the room, leaving the captain alone with his thoughts once more.

_She's__ an odd girl..._ He thought to himself, hands roughly grasping at a few forms he had to fill out, _I wonder if she even noticed that pink glow and if she's wondering the same shit I'm wondering. Tch. What a stupid situation. Even if those weapons do respond to her touch, I can't tell if they'll even be useful for Titans. In a time like this where I have to deal with the new idea that humans can turn into those giant bastards, I don't have time for all this extra crap._

And yet, he knew he had to know. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that this new turn of events shouldn't take priority over any of his normal duties, he kept going back to the same thought. And it pissed him off to the point that he wished he hadn't seen the damn spark of the bow.

_Hell, I gotta get my hands on some arrows..._

* * *

Kagome strolled down the hall, feeling somewhat refreshed and at ease. When Hange had initially asked her to deliver the message, the dark haired woman had to spend a good few minutes hyperventilating in her room. The callous and unforgiving thoughts of Levi somehow knowing she time-traveled had invaded her brain and the fear of possibly being given up to the military police had sent a panic through her body like a slow-burning flame that dried her throat. But she had calmed herself down and, after having talked to him, she couldn't sense any suspicion on his end, relieving her of her nightmares.

He had just been the same rough and cold captain, with nothing out of the ordinary. _Well, he had actually joked around with me... in his own strange way... _She thought as a smirk cast over her face. _He hadn't even smiled a little bit, but I could somehow see the witty amusement in his eyes. I think that's where most of his emotions shine through. _She continued down the hall, entertained by the interaction and increasingly curious about his mannerisms.

It wasn't until she was passing the portrait room that the image of his serious face dissipated. Replaced was a vision of the two weapons from her past, floating like clouds in her brain. Her muscles both tensed and relaxed at the thought of them being so close to her. It was as if she was gifted a little piece of her past, but there was a dull ache at the fear that this was all she'd ever get. The well may never work again. And if it does, she may die before she even sees it.

And if she was being honest, when it came down to it, she didn't trust the well, either. It had brought her here instead of to the Feudal Era, so there was the chance that it might just bring her to some new time period. The thought of having to start over again put a layer of displeasure over her face, worry lines deepening in her forehead. As much as she hated it, she had built somewhat of a living here. Did she miss her family and friends terribly? Of course. But she appreciated the scraps of life she was able to gather to form something she could hold onto.

_I... I'd rather stay here than get forced somewhere new. _Kagome's subconscious began dragging her feet towards the secret door as if it was drawing her in without her even noticing, _Logistically, I'd be screwed if I ended up in a new time period with technology. I'd have no identification and no means of getting anything. At least here, there's no advanced form of census or anything like that. _She sighed, remembering how she was able to lie about her origin, _And above all else, I don't think I could do it again... I don't think I could lose more people and never know what would become of them. I don't want to be that detached and feel like I'd never have anything solid to hold __onto, nowhere to belong. _

She mindlessly wandered into the dark hallway behind the portrait, then into the relic room. Before she even realized it she was standing before Hiraikotsu and the sacred longbow. But she didn't question it. It felt right standing there.

"The world is such a curious place." She licked her lips. "There were demons. And then there wasn't for some reason. And now, there are Titans." Her voice was barely above a whisper as each syllable glided from her mouth delicately and disappeared into the space between her and the weapons, like a secret between them.

"I wonder what happened to all the demons and holy people." Kagome recalled how her original era was devoid of any of that, at least as far as she was concerned. Maybe they had just grown so weak. Or maybe they were there all along and she never noticed. Though, she had to admit, she had always felt her spiritual energy the most when she was in the Feudal Era, as if it was stronger back then. She wondered what could have happened, and why. The world had so many secrets hidden and the answered seemed so out of reach, like teasing stars in the night sky. It was almost a curse that the woman had seen enough to form the questions in the first place.

Depressed, she felt the lonely weight of her experience press firmly over her bones. And there just didn't seem enough training in the world to make her strong enough to lift it off. And no help. Just a lonely girl carrying a fate she never asked for.

_"I've been there."_ A voice suddenly broke her from her agonizing thoughts, and she looked over to see a vision of Sango standing next to her, pressing her palm firmly onto Hiraikotsu. Then, a smirk appeared on the demon-slayer's face as she looked over at Kagome,_ "Fate can be cruel. That's why we gotta be tough. But it can also provide if we wait for it. That's how I met all of you guys."_

"Sango..." Kagome watched as her illusion continued to beam.

_"And we did it, didn't we? We beat Naraku and saved the world from his wrath." _Sango's voice echoed like a breath that filled the air, _"... I miss you, you know. I miss the girl talks and the games we'd all play. But I never worry, because I know you'll always be able to handle anything that comes your way. You were always special like that... So don't be scared. I have faith in you."_

Kagome wanted to reach out and tell her that she missed the slayer, too, but in a blink of an eye, the illusion was gone. Sango had disappeared just as mysteriously as she came. And Kagome wondered if she was going crazy because she felt like it was really her friend comforting her, even if that was impossible.

Still, even as she told herself it wasn't real, tears swelled up and her mouth turned upwards into a bittersweet smile. Even if she was alone, she carried the love and support of those who had cared for her wherever she went.

And suddenly, she felt less lonely.

With the encouragement, Kagome reached up to grab the bow. _When I took the sacred longbow in my hands yesterday, I felt a light surge of spiritual energy coursing through me... _She recalled the pink glow that had sparked when she touched it, _I think it's strengthening me again. But still... Something has been repressing my energy here. That's the only explanation. I can't even feel Hiraikotsu's demonic aura unless I'm holding it._She gripped it in her hands, pulling it down from its place on the wall. As soon as she held it, she felt a peaceful strength build within her, pulsing lightly and sending warmth under her skin. She could feel the demonic aura from the Hiraikotsu once more, the dark energy acting as an ironic form of familiar comfort. It was nice to feel her old self come alive within herself again, and an old urge came rising up from her depths like it broke free from her ribcage and called out to her soul.

And it felt like a bad idea, one that could get her in trouble. But no matter how she tried to reason with herself, it remained steadfast and tugged at her as if to pull her away from her better instincts until that thought was all that rang through her brain.

_...I gotta get my hands on some arrows. _

**.**

**This was hard to write. So sorry for the late update. I've planned out the next bunch of chapters and they all sound much funner. And I also have spent a lot of time focusing on how I'm going to interpret Levi's character as well as Kagome's. I rewrote their conversation over and over until it felt like I had really gotten in their heads **

**I needed to really feel like this was them. Especially since each of them are reluctant to form intimate relationships due to their losses.**

**But I also didn't want to create a tragic Kagome that is completely dark and socially reclusive. And Ill definitely delve into her a lot more because her traumas do need more unpacking. **

**Sango also ripped my heart out as I wrote this because, like I said, platonic love is very important too. I adore Kagome's platonic relationships. And I think Kagome using these images of her friends to cope and heal works really well for her character.**

**. **

**But yay! They both wanna get some arrows for the longbow! And also... TEA TIME! I'm really excited to write the tea scene. I've been planning that and other upcoming stuff which will be much more enjoyable to write. **

**. **

**So! For this chapter, discussion we're actually getting a little NSFW (well not explicitly). Since this is a romance, I've thought HEAVILY about Levi's possible romance/sexual history (or lack of) in the underground during the years that aren't really covered in any Manga. Obviously that plays a role in this fic and his development with Kagome. What I've pondered is the likelihood that he is a virgin. **

**I wanna hear everyone's take on it (if they have one). I already formed an opinion and I've seen cases made for both sides, but I won't reveal what I think until next chapter. There's no wrong answers since it's all speculation.**

**. **

**Also, I have some ideas for some possible Levi/Kag one-shots and I'd love for someone (who has dabbled in Levi/Kag) to bounce some idea off of! PM if you're interested! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: **__**Steam**_

**.**

**I love hearing the opinions and I love how mixed people are! I think it makes for a good discussion. Personally, I lean towards Levi not being a virgin, though I think he hasn't had sex in a very long time. I think he would have messed around in his younger teen years just because of where he was raised it was probably normal. I do think meaningless sex became unfulfilling to him soon after he started though. And as we know, he's never been in a real romantic relationship.**

**But that's just me.** **I get both sides, though, and I can't say I'd be surprised either way.** **This question wasn't meant to be perverse either. Since we don't have much to go off canon-wise about his romantic affairs, I have to make assumptions about his romantic history to figure out how I am going to write the romance part.**

**.**

**Also, looking for a beta for either this fic, or my other Levi/Kag fic :)**

**.**

"Arrows?" Petra raised a brow, "Why would you want some arrows?"

Kagome walked with her ginger companion around the castle grounds, an array of pinks and oranges dashing through the evening sky. They had just finished doing some afternoon training with the rest of the squad, a cool breeze now gifted upon their heated skin like a post-workout present.

"I don't know. I know archery isn't exactly a useful tool nowadays, but I really used to love it." The dark-haired woman knew she was lying through her teeth to her friend, but there wasn't a piece of truth she could really give out at this point, "I just think it'd be fun to practice a bit while we're out here. Maybe do some target practice or something."

"Oh! Well unfortunately I don't know where you might be able to snag some." Petra replied, "Maybe ask the captain? He's more resourceful than we are."

But Kagome just shook her head, "Levi would probably just mock me or something if I asked. He's got a lot on his plate, anyways." _And he'd probably know I'd be using the artifact longbow... _

The other elite laughed a bit at that, "Yeah, that sounds like him. He isn't what most people envision when they think of the world's greatest soldier. He's much shorter and pretty unsociable."

"You're telling me. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot. I think we're okay, now, though." The former priestess said, "Or at least I hope so. I talked with him earlier and he actually made a joke with me, but he's still just such a mysterious guy."

Petra seemed taken back by the idea that Levi had _joked_ with Kagome, almost as if the idea in and of itself was unbelievable. But she quickly shook off her surprise and bit her lip.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone really knows much about him. People say that he was a major crime boss in the underground before he was dragged into the scouts by Commander Erwin." There was a suspense laced in her tone as if she was telling a story, "Apparently he didn't even undergo training. He was already better than most soldiers by the time Erwin found him... But I don't really know for sure how true everything is. And he really isn't one to talk about it. I'm sure he'd get annoyed if anyone ever asked him."

_A crime boss in the Underground? I've heard about that place... It's the remains of an underground city below Wall Sina. It's basically where the government hides the poor and marginalized, where people can even get sick from the lack of sunlight because they have to pay to just visit the surface... _Kagome thought to herself, _I wonder if it's true or if it's just some made up gossip... Did Levi really grow up in a place like that?_

"Maybe one day I'll investigate that." She joked, though she had to admit to herself that her curiosity had been peaked, the image of the short man flashing in her brain. His hardened stare almost felt like a wall blocking his true self, and she briefly pondered what it'd be like to get a wrecking ball to see what he's been hiding.

"Well, if you ever find out, I'd love to know." Petra giggled. The women continues to converse, their voices dancing in the atmosphere as they joked and gossiped like schoolgirls at recess. It wasn't until the sky above them darkened a few shades, shadows growing behind them as the moon raced its way up above them, that they began to make their separate ways. Their bones ached as if to whisper of their successful training, and the former priestess began to feel the building desire to stand beneath a waterfall of warm water.

Unfortunately, their showers only allowed for ten minute maximums before the water shut off. And of course, the water was only lukewarm at best. Still, Kagome knew she needed to rinse off the day from her skin, so she bid farewell to her conversation with Petra and headed off to the wash herself. While it wasn't comparable to the old days in the hot springs with Sango, it was relaxing enough and the dark-haired woman loved the feeling of running her fingers though her grime-free strands. The sweat had been cleaned, as well as any dirt. She could feel a few small cuts from brushes against the rough wood of the trees, given that they practiced within a forest. But the woman was pleased that those seemed to be the extent of her injuries for the day. She had taken no tumbles, so there were no bruises to decorate her pale complexion this training unlike many others.

Her body had become tattooed with a few small scars throughout the years though. Notably one a few inches long that stretched across her left side, over her hip bone. It was thin and not nearly as bad as some of the other soldiers have, but every time she went to shower, she always spent a few moments running her fingers over it. It was a reminder of who she was now, a symbol of the life she chose in this era. She was a scout, and it was a fact that would never leave her figure. And she would carry it the way the rich carry their wealth until the day she died.

The water shut off just as she finished, and she was pleased that she hadn't any soapy remnants on her. Kagome grabbed her towel, patted herself dry and then went to dry her hair. When she was satisfied, she tossed the towel aside and put her hair up in a bun atop her head and dressed herself in a more casual attire for sleeping.

_Oh! That's right. I should make Levi some tea before I forget. We surprisingly have the ingredients since there's a garden in the back of the castle. _She didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't keep her word to the captain. So she went off to the kitchen where she prepared the hot beverage, hair still slightly damp from her shower. _Hmm... I think I'll make some for myself as well. It's not like I couldn't always benefit from a good night's sleep. _

Before she knew it, she had two teacups and a filled kettle sitting atop a silver tray that she carried up towards Levi's room. The woman took careful steps to avoid spilling the steamy drink over herself, lips pursed together as she focused on staying steady. When his door came into view, her face relaxed and she approached it confidently, knocking in a tune.

It took a second, but the sound of a heavy sigh seeped through the door, followed by a stern "Come in." She hoped she wasn't interrupting something, though she knew his default demeanor was harsh and cold.

As she opened the door, the tray now balancing on the palm of her other hand, she saw the captain sitting by candlelight on a black leather chair that rested against the wall opposite his perfectly made bed. On his lap rested some papers that he didn't seem to _enjoy _looking over.

"Tsk. And here I thought your small brain wouldn't remember the tea." He remarked, eyeing the tray suspiciously, "Any reason you brought _two_ teacups brat?"

Kagome made a quick note of another leather chair that rested against the same wall as the one he sat on. They were separated only by a small side table where a lit candle rested. Immediately smiling at her luck, she waltzed on over and placed the tray on that very same table, just enough room for both that and the candle to fit.

"I figured if I'm making it, I might as well have some, too. I hope that's okay." She answered, taking a quick glance at the man before pouring the tea in the two cups.

When only an indifferent grunt escaped his lips, she wordlessly took a seat in the other chair, leaning back as silence covered them like a blanket. She grabbed her cup by the handle, blew on it softly and then took a sip. He, on the other hand, picked up his cup by the rim, and lifted it to his lips that way, clearly not bothered by the burning heat. Kagome watched him curiously, her gaze captivated by the quirky way he held it as he looked off into the distance.

"Can I ask you something?" She broke the comfortable quiet, his attention turning from his thoughts to meet her. Their gazes caught each other, the dim flame of the candle creating shadows on their faces.

When he didn't object, the dark-haired woman continued, "Why do you hold your cup that way?"

He looked down at his grip on the teacup, then back at her, "Have a problem with it?"

"No. And I don't mean to offend you." She smiled sincerely, "I guess I'm just curious."

He eyed her with a narrowed gaze for a moment, one that she didn't flinch under, before he exhaled and simply said, "In case the handle's loose."

Now, it didn't take much detective work for Kagome to figure out that he was concerned that if he picked it up by the handle, it might be loose and break off, effectively causing the demise of the cup and the spillage of the tea. It was an odd concern, considering she had seen everyone else drink tea, none of whom held it the same way and no one experienced any of them breaking. These tea sets appeared to be in fine condition.

_Maybe it happened in the Underground. Tea was probably much harder to come by in a poor area like that. If a cup handle broke and he spilled tea everywhere back when he couldn't easily afford to buy more, he'd probably become extra careful about it... Not to mention__, he'd definitely wanna avoid the mess. _But she didn't want to pry about past tea fiascos. At this point, her brain was filling with the rumors Petra had revealed about his life as a crime boss in the underground city. She was interested in a much bigger part of his past, one she already knew he wouldn't reveal so easily. It just wasn't his nature, and she wondered if anyone outside of Erwin knew much about him.

A barely visible frown casted over her features. It was a familiar sadness, not having many people around who really knew one's story. Even if it was by his own choice to remain reclusive, there no doubt would be a shadow of loneliness that always wrapped around him.

Because having a part of you that no one can reach makes it impossible for you to really reach others, too. An ever-present disconnect. At least that's how she saw it, or rather, felt it.

"Levi, what made you join the scout regiment?" She was asking the question before she even really had time to think about whether she should. Her words fell out of her like a full glass tipped over, and she saw his face contort with perplexity momentarily before he just took another sip.

"You're just full of shitty questions, aren't you?" He questioned, tongue clicking, "Didn't you ever learn to mind your own damn business?"

"C'mon, humor me, Captain. It's nice tea-time talk." She shifted, ignoring his pressing glare and unfriendly expression.

"You're irritating." He bluntly stated.

"And you're unsociable." Kagome replied, her tone just as casual as she took another sip.

He didn't say anything for a moment, holding his cup by his lips but not drinking any of it. The steam hit his face, and he focused his stare back into the distance. He half-expected himself to reprimand her, perhaps even throw her out of his room. But instead, he sat there, entirely calm in a way that surprised him. However, the biggest shock wasn't the lack of a punishment for her insult, but the fact that he was actually feeling obliged to answer her original question. It was an odd sensation to him, the blossoming comfortableness at the idea of actually talking to someone about himself.

"Erwin convinced me." He said, his syllables drawn out relatively slowly.

Kagome smiled at the admission, "He convinced you? Did he also teach you how to use the ODM gear?"

"I taught myself." He replied quickly, though he still refused to look at her.

"That's pretty cool." Kagome bit her lip, wanting to know more about him, "How?"

"You're one nosey brat." Levi maintained, but shook his head, "I stole the gear, then I taught myself. That's it. I hope you don't plan on interrogating me further, Higurashi. I just might order you to clean the shit from the stables."

Making a disgusted face, the woman tipped her head back and laughed, "I'm sorry. I can't help myself. You're so secretive, you know?" Now, he was looking back at her with his brow cocked. He had never pegged himself as secretive, just more about his business. It's not like he had some big mystery he was keeping from everyone. He just wasn't one to babble on about himself.

Besides, she should be one to talk. "Brat, it's to my knowledge that you don't seem to talk much about your life with your comrades. Tch, seems a bit hypocritical to call me secretive."

"Hey, you know a decent bit about my life." Kagome countered, blushing a bit as she recalled the captain walking in her crying over her past, "Granted, that is quite literally because you and the commander were interrogating me and I had to tell you. Don't tell me you forgot how life really _fucked_ me."

Now, Levi wouldn't have even blinked at her choice of language normally. It wouldn't have even registered in his mind as a curse word. He would have actually agreed that her story was pretty unfortunate had he had the time to respond. Of course, before he could say anything, he noticed her hands rise up to cover her mouth dramatically with her eyes wide on her face like she just committed some mortal sin. It didn't take him long to figure out why, either. And it was such a _childlike_ thing to do.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I usually don't say words like that!" Her voice was slightly muffled, still covered as shame laid itself over her expression like a thin veil.

The captain could tell that she was serious, a fact that both shocked and amused him. The woman had proved herself to be relatively outspoken, so he hadn't exactly pegged her to be so reserved in this one way. She was a soldier after all. But there she was, ashamed that she had used the _f word_ in front of him like she wasn't a woman in her early twenties.

"Oi, are you a damn child?" He asked in a more condescending tone.

"No I'm not a child. I just prefer not to use _that_ type of bad, crude language..." She defended, "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Her face was as red as a rose petal, her embarrassment flaunting itself, which only caused her hands to move from covering just her mouth to shielding her whole face from his view.

Unfortunately for her, when she hid herself, she also blocked him from her eyes. So, she would never know the face he was making as he gazed upon her display of absolute innocence.

She would never know that, even if for a moment, his amusement had tugged at the corners of his mouth until he wore a grin on his face.

She had made Levi Ackerman smile.

"You're right. I should send your ass to timeout." He taunted. "But I'll overlook it since this tea's not half-bad, brat." To be honest, he found it to be quite delicious, but he wouldn't tell her that. He'd just relax further into his seat, and smirk in secret at the absurdly amusing woman beside him.

**.**

**Not gonna lie, coming up with dialogue for Levi and Kagome that is believable and develops them realistically involves a lot of writing and rewriting. So I hope you like how their relationship is blossoming :)**

**.**

**Also, started another Kag/Levi fic called _Transcendence_. It's a darker themed fic so feel free to check it out, too!**

_**And I'm still looking for a Beta/Cheerleader for either this fic or the other. Pleaaasseee send me a message if you'd like to help!  
If you know any writers/betas who work with this pairing, it'd be great if you let them know too!**_

**.**

**This chapter, let me know what your favorite quirk/character trait is for either Levi or Kagome! I'd love to know! I think mine is Kagome's stubborn nature and Levi's crude/sarcastic humor.**

**.**

**Review Review Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Disruptions**

**.**

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you all haven't dropped off from this fic yet!**

**.**

**Youre all my favs! :)**

It had been a whole week since Kagome had started bringing tea to Levi's room like a relaxing before bed routine. They would sit on those same leather chairs feeling the steam rise from their teacups. They would take small sips while Kagome asked about his day and Levi would brush off her questions with blunt and forthright answers or cynical sarcasm. Though, she never took offense and always went back with a smile on her face and her own witty remarks to hit him with.

It had been pleasant.

_Tch. That brat seems to have a knack for tea making._ The captain mentally noted as he glanced over at her conversing with the rest of the squad during their lunch break. The sun was shining down on their little wooden picnic table, while Levi stood by himself a small distance away. The first experiment on Eren's Titan form had just been attempted.

But with Levi's own luck, the boy had failed to transform, even after biting at his hand until blood waterfalled out.

"This just means you're more human than we thought." The captain heard Eld tell Eren, smiles gracing everyone's faces as they all tried to comfort the boy.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kagome joined in.

Levi turned from watching the group, now facing the forest that surrounded the former headquarters as he sighed and letting out all of stress from his lungs. There wasn't a point in getting irritated over the boy's current inability to transform, especially since this was only the first try. One way or another, the captain knew he would get Eren to do his job. He had to.

It was sometime in between his calm and steady breaths that the sound of a large explosion infiltrated his eardrums and, with lightening speed, the captain spun his head around to see a large cloud of smoke where the picnic table had just been. His hands found his blades as he quickly made his way to the scene. As the smoke cleared, the rest of the Levi squad came into view, and they stood ready to attack with strain visible on their faces.

Except for Kagome, of course. She had her hands up to stop them from striking with their vicious brutality, her lips slightly parted while she breathed heavily. And it didn't take long for Levi to spot the cause for concern as it rested a few feet behind the woman. It was Eren sitting atop a poorly formed Titan torso with an arm attached and sticking out. Eren's own human hand was connected to the arm, but it didn't look as though he was attached at any other place, oddly enough.

"Eren! Explain yourself now or we'll be forced to cut you down!" Eld warned, "Tell us why you transformed without permission!"

"I'm sure there's a reason for this, alright?" Kagome pleaded in response, "Can't we just give him a second?"

Now, Oluo jumped in, "Kagome, you better not get in our way with that stupid, blind faith. Eren has to prove he's no enemy!"

Everyone bickered back and forth as Eren struggled to get a few words out in between, his own fear evident on his face. The captain took the moment to take a place beside the dark-haired woman, his own expression stoic, features both relaxed and harsh at the same time like an immovable stone. He eyed the offensive members of his team, though, they kept their own focus on the incomplete Titan in front of them. A breeze ran between them all, dancing around the threatening glares of the opposing forces.

"Calm down." He directed sternly.

But no one listened. They all kept shouting at Eren with ferocity, jaws clenched and eyes narrowed in. _Tsk. But that is why I selected them, to remain vigilant and suspicious of Jaeger... _And while the team wasn't exactly calm as he had asked, they weren't attacking Eren, which was enough for now.

"Captain Levi..." Kagome murmured, "...I don't think Eren is going to hurt us."

Without moving his head, he stole a quick glance at her troubled expression as she chewed on her bottom lip before locking his stare back on his squad, "That will be determined. We shouldn't do anything stupid or rash." But he could still sense her tense concern and looked back once more, "Don't worry, brat."

Of course, not everyone got the memo about not acting rash, and an excited Hange appeared from a path in the forest, running eagerly towards them.

"Eren! Can I touch the arm!?" She asked as she approached everyone, "Please, please! Let me touch it!"

Eren mumbled uncertainly, but there was nothing that could stop the brown haired woman from reached her hands out to touch the steaming exterior of the partially formed Titan, drool dripping from her lips. As the tips of her fingers grazed it, Hange's eyes widened and face reddened before she pulled back aggressively.

"Hot!" She shouted, beginning to hop around like a mad man as if she was delighted by the burning pain, "It's so hot when there's no skin! Ha!"

Levi rolled his eyes at the theatrics, but he couldn't say he was exactly surprised. Though he didn't expect Kagome to turn around and begin inspecting the Titan form curiously herself as if she could possibly ever carry the same dramatic interest. Still, her brows furrowed with an intense focus as she herself continued to quietly examine the specimen that resembled none of his previous transformations.

"Eren, you're only attached by your hand." She noted, "Can you pull yourself free?"

"I... Uh... I think so." The boy mumbled in response, tugging now at where his skin blended with the red, skinless Titan arm.

"Don't make any rash movements!" Oluo threatened.

But Eren continued to pull as hard as he could, a few grunts escaping from his throat until he disconnected, his body rushing backwards from the momentum and falling down to the ground in front of the captain. It was clear to Levi at this point that Jaeger wasn't a threat to humanity, or at least not a competent one with control of his abilities. And he sighed as he watched the boy rub his now throbbing head.

Kagome continued to analyze the slowly disappearing Titan arm, while Hange cried in disappointment.

"Hange, you said the skin was really hot, right?" She asked as she lifted her brow, her gaze now fixated with intent.

"Yes absolutely burning! ...Why?" The older woman responded.

"Look. His Titan is holding a spoon."

* * *

Kagome waltz down the hallway carrying the tea on a tray to Levi's room as she usually did. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head, bangs swept across her forehead with few strands dangling about. She was ready to sink into that chair and relax for the day, especially after the long chat she had with Hange a little earlier regarding Eren's earlier transformation, not that she necessarily minded the theoretical discussions. She had actually enjoyed the talks and the way Hange's skin illuminated when she spoke about Titans. And they had settled on the idea that Eren needed a motive to transform, and that getting the spoon had triggered his surprise Titan change which was why, despite the rest of the Titan body being burning hot, the spoon did not melt.

Still, she had to admit, she very much enjoyed her casual tea time with the captain.

The woman reached the end of the hallway where the captain's door was and knocked with the same tune as she usually did. That was how he knew it was her every time. And a smile crept up on her face as he responded in routine with a hint of his classic attitude that she had learned was as empty as a spilled glass.

"Get in here, shitty brat."

And she entered, carefully balancing the tray on one palm and ready to ask how he was, her skin practically radiating... Until she noticed they weren't alone in the room. Standing by Levi's desk was none other than Commander Erwin himself, looming over some paperwork as the captain stood on the other side. He looked up at her with those sky blue eyes, a pensive storm swirling within them. They must have been discussing the next expedition, that much she was certain of. The room was practically overflowing with contemplative energy, thick and stilling; the kind that demanded a pause and reflect.

"It is nice to see you, Kagome. I heard you had a very productive conversation with Hange regarding Eren's Titan." He greeted, a gentle smile covering up his serious exterior like a polite mask.

Formality tugged a her as she quickly bowed, her hands too full to do the official salute, "Good evening, Commander. Please excuse me, I didn't know you were here... Yes, we did discuss the possibility that Eren needs a specific motive to transform."

"I'm pleased to hear that my recommendation of you for this squad is proving beneficial. And don't apologize. I didn't realize how late it was. I should be leaving now anyways." Erwin took a quick look at the teapot she carried with amusement, "I hope the captain hasn't been forcing you to make his tea."

Levi just rolled his eyes, "Oi, don't be ignorant. Higurashi _offered_."

"Offered? Then am I to assume you both have been getting along?" The blonde chuckled as he noticed the two cups sitting side by side on her tray as opposed to just one for the captain. The entertaining image of the two of them willingly hanging out in his room, nonchalantly drinking the hot beverage and partaking in what he could only imagine was the oddest small talk filled his brain. They had appeared to be such polar opposites in personality, opposing forces that would wreak havoc if forced to collide socially.

"Are you surprised, Erwin? Do I come off as difficult to get along with?" The shorter man huffed as he motioned for Kagome to set the tray down in its usual spot. She obliged with a nod, making her way to the side table between the leather chairs and placing it down gently. The corners of her lips couldn't help but tug upwards as if being pulled by some mysterious source as she stifled a giggle at the captain's jesting response. His sarcasm had truly begun to grow on her like leaves on a tree's extended branches.

"Take no offense, Levi." A soft laugh escaped from between Erwin's lips once more before his intrigue was shadowed by his seriousness once more, "And please, look over the plan once more. It is imperative that we have you know exactly what to do in_ any_ circumstance." That last part was spoken in a much darker and enigmatic tone. And with that, the man took his leave exiting with a quick good-bye to the woman, who just wondered why exactly he seemed to talk in code to the captain when the formation plan was supposed to be revealed to the scouts anyways.

_Erwin spoke as if he's anticipating a specific obstacle to arise during this expedition... Something outside of what scouts normally train for._ She bit her lip tentatively, her eyes narrowed on nothing in particular as her brain was filled with suspicion, _I wonder what he could possibly be expecting..._

The silent contemplation lasted for only a moment, however, and a harsh tone yanked her from her thoughts, "Brat, are you going to sit down and drink the tea or do you plan on standing there with that dumb look on your face?"

Snapping out of it, she moved her gaze to him as he stood by the door with his brow cocked and his expression laced with faux irritation. "Probably the dumb look." She joked with a grin, but she couldn't completely shake the intuition that perhaps there was something else going on with the mission to plug up the wall.

He waltzed up to her, strands of his black hair laying against the sides of his forehead and his grey eyes dulled as usual. Though, by now, Kagome had already sensed that it was an unemotional glaze hiding something much more alive. Levi stopped right in front of her, eyeing her for a moment before he took a seat in the leather chair and poured himself some tea.

"Hey, I have a question." She asked as she followed suit, serving herself a cup.

"You always have questions, annoying little brat." He huffed in response.

Kagome took a sip, trying to get her thoughts right as she prepared to ask, "... Well, I just kind of get the feeling that maybe there's something else going on with the expedition... like some other goal or objective. And... I don't know, shouldn't we be prepared for that?"

The rim of the teacup touched his bottom lip, though it paused as if suspended in time as he processed what she had just said. The Commander had left him with a rather vague plea of preparedness, though he wasn't surprised that Kagome had seen through it. She wasn't dumb, a fact she had proven during her theories with Hange. She could read and analyze a situation with the same ease as some of the military scientists. Levi would even pose that she was as smart as many of the military elites.

Still, he wasn't exactly permitted to reveal anything, the details Erwin shared with him being classified. "Tch. The information you're giving comes from Commander Erwin. He's no idiot. If there's anything you need to know for the expedition, he'll tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that my role in this squad is currently to stay by Eren, even if the others are engaged in battle?" The dark-haired woman questioned in a soft voice, "Hange told me that my role will most likely be to only fight if no one else is able to... like I'm supposed to be protecting him from something."

"Like I said, Erwin knows what he's doing. You should trust him. Eren is a key player in this mission. We'll always need someone on him at all costs." The captain assured, "Don't overthink it. You'll give yourself a headache."

_He's right... I don't think the Commander would purposefully leave out information that we needed. It's not abnormal that there are some things left confidential in the military. _She thought to herself, _Besides, we're already being trained to handle all known threats, anyways... I just need to trust Erwin. _Still, she couldn't help but remain curious.

"Oi, Higurashi." Levi called out to her before taking a sip, "It's my turn to ask a question."

"Hn?" She looked over to him.

"You're supposed to be a good archer, correct?" Levi inquired nonchalantly.

Though, she almost completely froze, her movements halting for a moment before she drank more of the tea and composed herself, "I-uh... Yeah. I used to be. It's been a while, now, though." She found herself mentally cursing at herself for telling him the story of the Feudal Era, her paranoia growing as she awaited his response. What did he know, if anything at all?

"I'd like to see that. It's a useless weapon here, but impressive nonetheless." The captain's words slipped out of his throat and slowly began wrapping around her neck, "I'll find you some arrows and you can use that sacred longbow."

_Oh no... This is_ _bad... _She found it difficult to breathe at a steady pace, _When I'm touching that longbow, I can feel the spiritual energy. If I were to shoot an arrow from it, there's no telling if my powers will come through. And if the military finds out about it, who knows if they'll hand me off to get probed by the Military Police..._

"Oh, I'm sure I won't be able to impress you." Kagome shook her head and laughed with unease as she tried to shut him down as inconspicuously as possible, "Besides, that sacred longbow is a relic. I wouldn't want to taint it's great history."

"Getting a good bow would be much more annoying than grabbing some arrows." He shot back, "Humor me, Higurashi. We won't break the damn thing and you'll be able to be just like that priestess from your story. That's why you learned in the first place, wasn't it? To be like her?"

"Y-Yeah..." She bit her lip as she tried to come with another good excuse as to why she couldn't do this. Though, her throat ran dry and any possible responses turned to dust inside her mind.

"It's settled then. It may take a little bit, but I'll get my hands on some arrows." He said with satisfaction, "And we'll test your skills."

"You wouldn't want my ego to get any bigger, though. Would you?" It was a lame retort, that much she knew, but she was desperate to get out of this. She looked over at him to see if she could read his face, but his expression was bare of emotion, like a calm veil covering him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. And she began to wonder if Levi Ackerman was going to be her downfall. Was that possible? Would he ever sell her out for her abilities? She didn't want to think so. He didn't seem to be the type. And they were _friends, _right? But she also didn't want to blindly trust someone.

"Tch, your ego is already as big as it can get. There's no making it bigger." He grunted, "Besides, I doubt a brat like you would be _that_ good. Then again, I guess we'll see once I get the arrows."

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Kagome steadied her hand as it trembled ever so slightly. She couldn't have him see her nervousness as it dulled her skin and shook her bones.

_Well, he said it would take him a while to get some arrows, so that buys me some time. I just need to continue on normally with him, remain calm and casual. When the time comes and he gets the arrows, I'll just make an excuse and keep putting it off_. Her breathing calmed until her chest was at a slow rise and fall once more, like the wave of reassurance flowing through her veins. _Then, maybe I'll take an arrow and shoot from the longbow alone... Just to know if I can. _

"There's no need to be so scared of disappointing me. I wouldn't want you shitting your pants from the fear." Levi half-joked, glancing over at her.

As she looked back, gazes colliding for a moment, she smiled. She could act at ease with him, even if he might possibly be holding her life in his hands. Through his crude and unsociable attitude, she somehow managed to find a comfortable spot in his presence. And she would handle this situation right from that spot. Even as the concern pinched at her skin.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Captain." She replied, finishing her cup of tea.

**.**

**So, yes. That was Eren's accidental transformation with the scouts. I was going to include the apology scene (where they bite themselves), but it just didn't happen. A lot of events are rushed just because they don't pertain much to this plot. And also because this time period is rushed in the anime/manga as well. **

**.**

**Anyways, Levi is obviously too curious for his own good. But we love him so it's okay, even if he is making Kagome very nervous. I love their banter. Writing his crude lines are really fun.**

**Also, who doesn't love smart Kagome theorizing it up? Of course, I love the idea that she can hold her own intellectually with the best of the military. She's always been more than just a kind soul. She's a badass in every sense of the word!**

**.**

**This one is kind of a weird question, but I'd love to know if, canonically, Kagome stayed in the Modern Era instead of making it back to Inuyasha, what career do you think she would end up in?**

**.**

**Review! Almost at 100 reviews and I'm so psyched! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Preparations**_

_**.**_

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. Life just has been insane. **

**But on another note, this fic has reached over 100 reviews! I'm super psyched for that and to keep putting out chapters for you all!**

**.**

The next day came with the same sun rising up to take over the sky. Kagome had done her best not to let the inevitable moment when Levi would make her shoot from the sacred longbow stress her out. And for the most part, she had done alright. She willed her muscles to relax, imagining herself breathing out the tension with every exhale, and she did her best to clear her mind. Especially considering what day it was.

_Uniform day..._ The words bounced around in her head as she watched the crowds of soldiers piling out. With the investigation into who killed Hange's Titan specimen, all suspected soldiers had been heavily monitored for the past week. Of course, by all suspected soldiers, it was pretty much everyone except the Special Operations Squad, who Hange had been with that night. And with Levi's heavy training regiment, even they hadn't had too much time to themselves. And when they did, it was mostly in the evening, when everyone just wanted to relax and prepare for bed. It had been rough.

But, from what Kagome had heard, all suspected scouts had had their equipment inspected the day before and nothing had been found. So, any excessive monitoring of the suspected soldiers had ceased and it was time for the 104th cadet corps to officially join their selected regiments and pick up their uniforms. And that meant that Mikasa and Armin, among others, were going to be around for little bit.

Kagome spotted Eren as he met up with Mikasa and Armin, catching the words that spilled from the former's lips.

"Are they treating you well, Eren?" The inner corners of her brows curved upwards with concern as Mikasa scanned the brunette for any visible injuries. Though, it wasn't like they would show anyways considering his regenerative abilities.

"Yeah, of course. They've treated me just fine." His lips immediately poked out at her with a pout, as they always did whenever she would worry for him like a caring mother.

But Mikasa never seemed phased by it, "I swear I'm gonna make that pipsqueak pay for what he did you at the trial..." It was almost growled out, her eyes narrowing in for a moment as she spoke her threat to Levi proudly. And Kagome couldn't help but snort at the grudge, almost forgetting the unending lengths the grey-eyed woman would go to avenge Eren. She thought of the captain, wondering how he would even handle such a threat, though something in her mind landed on him giving out a merciless kick to the shin before walking away unbothered. Yeah, that sounded like him.

She continued to watch everyone from the crowd as other members of the 104th cadet corps joined, staying within hearing range as she listened to everyone chat about their decision to join the Scout Regiment. It was unexpected as Conny appeared with Sasha. Then, Krista showed up with Ymir in tow. Reiner and Berthold came along after. And Eren had just watched them all with wide eyes while Kagome blinked in shock. Neither had ever imagined that they would all decide to run back into that hellish Titan territory after experiencing it in Trost. It was admirable, even when they all seemed to be plagued with this uncertainty of what was to come.

But the most unexpected of all was Jean. Kagome had seen him first as he sauntered over to the group, back straight and expression stained by some lingering solemnity that she couldn't quite explain, her jaw falling slightly at the sight of him. He had always been so firm in his decision to join the Military Police, like a stubborn boulder. And yet, he was right there among the crowds of people receiving their scout uniform.

"So, only Jean, Annie and Marco joined the Military Police?" Eren asked, still unaware of the lighter haired boy behind him.

Though, Jean revealed himself quickly and Kagome saw his gaze dash down momentarily, face hard as if he was forcing himself to speak, "Marco's dead." The words spilled like blood from an open wound, and stung like such.

_W-What...That can't be right... _Her body felt numb, eyes blinking as if it would help her process those words any better.

"I wish I could say he died nobly..." He continued and she forced her focus back onto him to listen, "But the truth is, I don't even know how he died. He was all alone." And in his tone he carried bitterness with each syllable like a thorn, sharp enough to prick at the skin but never causing enough damage to feel real. Those words didn't feel real.

Kagome didn't know what else to do in that moment but to retreat, Eren's own disbelief-ridden voice fading as she walked and walked through the crowds. She hadn't known Marco that well other than working with him on team building. And yet, she knew him well enough to remember the hopeful look on his face, the way his eyes would light up whenever he succeeded in training. She knew him well enough to remember his own humanity. She felt all the victims' humanity.

And she knew Jean well enough to understand that sort of storm that would form within him in the wake of this loss. Even if he moves on, it'd be a constant background noise.

Deep in her own maze of reflection, the woman hadn't realized how unaware she had become of her surroundings. Though her eyes were open and working, she wasn't seeing anything but the grey skies of her mind as if she had disconnected from her sense of sight... And that sort of inattentiveness ended up with her suddenly fumbling over someone's feet. The sensation of her body dipping forward brought her back into the present as she became fully conscious of the hard ground she was about to kiss, the world spinning as it all happened. Her lips parted for a sudden inhale and her eyes widened considerably with anticipation. I mean, she hadn't exactly planned on face planting in front of all the new recruits.

However, her motion was halted suddenly as she felt a tight grip on her wrist pull harshly until her feet were able to steady back on the ground, saving her from the embarrassment and possible mild injury. Kagome took a moment to process what exactly had just happened, blinking as the world stilled.

"Oi, can't your dumbass walk right?" She recognized the voice immediately, turning to see Captain Levi frowning with his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

She hesitated, brushing off the shock and hoping to hide the lingering sorrow. Though it took some effort to bring light to her dull and hazy eyes as they bore Marco's reflection still.

"I... Sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to." She chewed on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling, staring at him while she waited for him to let go off her. But his eyes just narrowed in suspiciously as he scanned her face. Aside from his natural intimidating look, he was also glazed over with this analytic demeanor as if he was trying to figure something out about her.

Perhaps the fact that she looked so drained, suddenly.

"Tsk, try not to make yourself look like a clumsy idiot." He asserted suddenly, "I'm not your damn babysitter here to make sure you're not too depressed to function."

_Depressed? I was hoping he wouldn't notice..._ She hesitated to speak again, wondering if Levi would pry further. She had no interest in divulging in her feelings, wanting more to be a locked door than an open book. Sure, she had a few weak moments where she out poured small bits of herself to him, specifically in the artifact room. But that was the extent of intimacy she wanted with anyone.

After all, no one ever seemed permanent.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" She faked a jolly tone and smirked at him, "Besides, you're too much of an undercover hero to let a damsel like me fall."

He scowled at her banter, tightening his grip on her almost painfully so before releasing. She had almost forgot that he had been holding her wrist.

"Stupid, brat." The man grumbled before walking away.

And with that, Kagome retreated far away from anyone, drowning in a lonely existential crisis that chewed the skin from her bones until she lifted herself up, put on a smile, and returned to the world. Marco was just another reality she had to get through. Death and separations were all just hurdles in life's solitary marathon. And by the end of the day, she had returned to her normal self.

* * *

_~ The Evening Before the 57th Expedition ~_

* * *

Kagome wandered the grounds of the former HQ with a plain expression and hands held behind her back. It was always nice to just take in the views of the calm, undisturbed nature under a sky blended with oranges and purples. Simple strolls were the same no matter where she went or what era she fell in, just times to exist as herself.

_I can't believe we leave tomorrow..._ Her thought echoed in her mind, the only sound other than the soft breeze that tickled her skin, _It doesn't even seem real... We'll all be leaving on a dangerous mission and a lot of us won't be making it out alive. _

The woman sighed as she thought of everyone she had befriended, all of their meshes of personalities and their drive to fight that inspired her everyday. She contemplated the possibility that it may some of them that perish, that this may be their last full day alive. Was it selfish to wish that the people she cared about made it back, even at the expense of everyone else? She didn't know, but she couldn't help but wish it.

_I have to believe that we'll all make it. The new scouts already survived Trost, and the Special Operations Squad has been on many expeditions..._ Kagome reasoned with herself as the sun continued to set, _My friends are skilled, they're passionate, and they have spirits no Titans can crush. I have to believe that. I have to believe that tomorrow, we'll all be making history. And we'll all sit together afterwards and be okay. _But gods, she was scared for everyone.

And she was counting on the adrenaline to kick in tomorrow; she hoped it would trigger her pure, instinctual determination as it did in Trost.

"Kagome!" A sweet voice called to her and she turned around to see Petra walking towards her.

"Oh hey! What are you doing out here?" Kagome waved as the distance between them closed.

"I just wanted to check on you." The ginger woman tilted her head to the side as her hazel eyes glistened with sincerity, "I know this is your first expedition and all. Even though you been through Trost, the nerves never really go away... I just wanna see how you're holding up. Are you worried?"

Kagome blinked, wondering if it was obvious that her mind was clouded in concern and fear for everyone's lives. Though, as she collected herself and looked the other woman straight in the eye, she found herself feigning a graceful smile like a perfectly crafted mask. One that she wore so consistently, it felt like it molded in her face.

"Not at all. I'm ready to take on this expedition head on." It was a lie, one that fit like a brick in the wall she never even noticed she had built, "Those Titans won't know what's coming."

"You know, I've always admired how you always manage to keep it together." Petra placed her hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder, "But it's alright if you are even a little scared. Everyone always is right before we head out." For a moment, that wall felt oddly like glass to Kagome, glass that Petra was seeing straight through.

But she quickly shook it off and became opaque and hidden once more, "I'm really not worried. Whatever happens tomorrow happens. I'm just going to give it my best because that's all I can do."

"You're right about that... I think I'll try to be more optimistic like you." The ginger asserted, "Honestly, I'm just happy that you're one of my comrades in all of this. This past month, preparing for the expedition has just been so much better with you around. I don't think I could handle Oluo on my own."

"Yeah, he's a real piece of work." Kagome laughed, "I'm happy to be apart of this team with you, too."

The two walked back to the castle, their chit chat filling the air. With today's tasks completed, all there was left to do was prepare for bed. Petra waved her off once they got inside, deciding to crash early. It seemed that's what the rest of the Special Operations Squad planned to do, Oluo's snoring already filling the halls.

But Kagome on the other hand had other plans. On most days, when she wasn't too exhausted and when he wasn't too busy with meetings, she would continue to bring tea to Levi's room and they would take their nice break from the world.

It had grown on them.

And tonight was no different. Training was light to avoid any injuries for tomorrow, which meant she wasn't exhausted. And all the planning had been finalized, which meant he wasn't busy. So, she prepared the tea the same as always and carried it on a tray with two teacups up to his room. As usual, she knocked tunefully on his door and waited for him to invite her in. And he never disappointed with the invitation.

"This tea better be damn good, lousy brat."

"Isn't it always?" She chuckled as she opened the door, Levi leaned against his desk with eyes already narrowed in on her. He clicked his tongue but didn't deny it; they both knew he enjoyed her tea.

She went to set the tray on the side table between the leather chairs as she always did, pouring tea into both cups before sitting down. Her body sunk into the chair as she inhaled, letting the fresh scent of the tea fill her nostrils. After all, she didn't know if this would be the last time she would have it, the last time she might sit in this seat and relax with the captain. It felt bittersweet, realizing that she might meet her end tomorrow. Each second felt like a pounding pulse in the fabric of time, getting louder and more real as tomorrow closed in. And all she could do was sip tea with a straight face and try to find her calm amongst the storm. It was all she had ever done.

And still, despite the strain she felt from death's reaching claw, she knew it wasn't worst case scenario. She would greet death with an accepting smile and wave if it meant protecting the people around her. She'd settle for it.

Deep within herself, Kagome hadn't even noticed that Levi had joined her on the other leather chair, already sipping the tea lightly.

"You're quiet today, brat." He noted, "I hope you're not scared shitless about tomorrow. I won't be able to do anything to reassure you."

She shook her head, "My only concern is doing my job and being there for my comrades." And it was true. Even with the little jitters she felt, she also remembered Trost. She hadn't even had time to be scared. And she was sure that it'd be the same once they left off for the expedition, all fears replaced with focus and determination. But at the end of day, Kagome Higurashi was still human. So, today, she did want to just feel every moment as she may never have them again.

"Good. That's the only concern that matters." He replied cooly, though his own eyes flickered with his own internal apprehensions, like a lost silver lining.

"I know you said you can't reassure me, but the one thing that has reassured me is that you and Commander Erwin have been working so hard on this expedition. Coming up with the formation and doing experiments with Eren on top of training us... We've got to be as prepared as we could be, right?" She tuned over to look at him, tracing his side profile with her eyes. His jaw clenched and pupils constricted when she spoke, something she noticed he did whenever she said something that caught him off guard. It was like a strain on his youthful face.

He slowly turned to meet her gaze, his own unease being written on his face like an ongoing book, "I never know how things will turn out until we meet the outcome of our choices. If you're looking for me to tell you we've all done everything we possibly could, I can't. If you're looking for some sense of security, that's on you to decide whether or not you believe that the Scout Regiment's best is good enough."

Kagome paused, processing the captain's straight forward honesty as it came at her. He looked away after speaking, but she just continued to watch him.

"Is there a point in believing anything else?" The words flowed out of from her mouth like they were forming by themselves, "No matter what, we're heading out tomorrow. I think my possible last night alive would be best spent being optimistic."

"You do have a knack for being annoyingly optimistic." He grumbled. But the woman understood it as his attempt to lighten up the solemn mood. It was his language, the way he expressed himself. And she knew he'd gone through this many times, the not knowing what will happen. It made her wonder how he just _did_ it. Some soldiers were given breaks, sometimes retired to their families after serving some amount of years. But being a soldier was his morning, noon and night for the foreseeable future. No breaks. No stopping. She wondered if he even planned on retiring eventually, or if he would just go until he just couldn't.

"You act like you hate me sometimes, Captain." She said with a smirk.

He just shook his head, though, "I thought I told you... I don't give a shit enough to hate you, brat."

They continued to sip casually, hot liquid sliding down their throats as the seconds continued to snowball down the slope of time. Kagome had noticed Levi occasionally looking at her during this time, his head never fulling turning to face her; it was just a quick side glance but she still found it odd.

"Is something wrong?" She asked after she felt his stare for the tenth time.

"It's not that late. Let's go out." He said it so casually, setting his now empty cup on the table.

"G-Go out?" She stammered. _What's he going on about? I'm assuming he doesn't mean... on a date. He definitely wouldn't mean that... _Still, a light blush began to glow from the thought, stretching out from the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, go out. As in outside." He rolled his eyes, then looked over at her and noticed the pinkened skin. "Tsk. What's going on with your face, brat?"

"Oh nothing! Just... uh... thinking about tomorrow." She quickly slurped up the last bit of the warm drink while willing the color to fade. Levi didn't seem to analyze it any further, though, much to her relief. _Well, growing up with Modern Era lingo sure isn't doing me any favors right now. When someone asks to go out here, they clearly mean it in the very literal way... Of course the captain didn't mean it like that. _

The dark-haired man stood up, placing his hand on his hip, "Whatever. I've finally had some time to get a few arrows. If you wanna get your mind off of all this expedition shit, I'll grab the longbow and you can do some target practice." He didn't even seem to notice the way the woman froze, "C'mon. Get your lazy ass off my chair and show me whatever skills you've got."

"I..." She trailed off, her skin now losing most of it's color, juxtaposing it's previous pinkish glow. She hesitated, looking down as she navigated her own shock, not having expected that this would happen tonight of all nights. In fact, Kagome had hoped that the captain just forgot about the arrows so she wouldn't have to worry. And yet, here she was, sunken into his leather chair as he waited to lead her to a potential doom right before the expedition.

_But I can't let that happen..._ She mentally decided, placing her empty teacup on the tray.

"I'm sorry, Captain." She put on a lop-sided smile, "But I think it'd be best if I just get to bed. I'll need my rest for tomorrow."

He cocked a brow, watching as she stood to face him. A certain depth existed in those orbs of hers that always seemed to pull at his own curiosity, forcing him to wonder, even if only briefly, what chapters of her story she kept so carefully hidden. It was clear to Levi that Kagome was avoiding any archery display, and he had the feeling it didn't have to do with fear of disappointing him.

Maybe it have to do with that spark he saw; he supposed that maybe Kagome Higurashi knew something about it that she didn't want to share.

"Get to bed, then." The captain huffed. "You'll need all your energy if you want to survive tomorrow." In his mind, he told himself that if she survived, he would get her to shoot from that longbow. If not, then he'd have to settle with never knowing. But damn, he couldn't help but hope she survived.

Kagome nodded at him, "You, too, Levi. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, she left, ambling into her own room. She internally cursed the turn of events that forced her to cut their potentially last tea-time short. She could have stayed up with a little while longer, even if in silence or witty banter. But, she couldn't afford to risk exposing her powers now. She wanted to be a part of the Scout Regiment; she wanted to help humanity against Titans. There was a large part of her believed it was her destiny, the reason she was brought to this era.

_Even so... Levi, please survive._

**.**

**This was a much more solemn chapter, I know. I've always liked the times Levi showed his own humble perspective (especially shown in season 3 when Armin killed to save Jean). So, I pulled a little bit of that for inspiration. **

**.**

**And I know, everyone was excited about Kagome shooting the longbow. But, I have other plans for her abilities. Also, I felt like adding a brief flustered!Kagome.  
I wanted to publish as soon as I finished (since it's been so long) so I didn't really edit super well. But I still hope it's not riddled with mistakes haha!**

**Also, if you're confused on the timeline, it was roughly a month from Eren's trial to the 57th expedition, so Kagome was at the HQ for about a month in total.**

**.**

**What are your favorite Levi scenes?**

**.**

**And don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: It's Begun**_

_**.**_

**I guess last chapter wasn't the most popular, aha! But that's alright. I know it's taken a while to get to this point and everyone's been itching for some plot progression. **

**So, let's do this!**

**.**

The horses brayed as they stood in formation before the gate that would lead them within Wall Maria. Their noises traveled to the ears of the ever-silent and jittery scouts, all of whom were practically trembling as they climbed atop the saddles. It was time to depart on the 57th expedition. And for many, it was like willingly stepping into hell right after barely making it out the first time. Who would have thought their hell would have bright blue skies?

"Are you ready?" Kagome looked over at Eren, who was positioned on one side of her with Petra on the other.

"Yeah." His green eyes narrowed into the distance with an intense determination, "I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna plug up Wall Maria."

The gate would be opening soon, and as all the soldiers tried to steady their quaking, there were two small children that watched from a window with awe and fascination. Eren noticed them first, the way their mouths hung open and eyes sparkled as though they were witnessing a miracle. The brown-haired boy was stunned to see how they gaped at him, feeling somewhat heroic as well as feeling the tinge of nostalgia. It was all so familiar.

"Do you see the emblem they wear?" One child piped up, turning to the other, "They call it the _Wings of Freedom_."

The other child gasped as if that was the most profound thing she had ever heard, "Wow... I wanna be like them when I grow up!"

And Eren's face suddenly softened, a gentle smile appearing as all the muscles in his body relaxed. He had made it this far after so long, about to ride off and take on the Titans like he had always wanted, a realization that made his bones feel light and airy.

"Those kids are you, aren't they?" Kagome muttered to him, watching him as he gazed at the children. He blinked before turning to her as if he had just gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have been, a pink glow flashing on his cheeks.

"Oh, uh..." He stuttered for a bit, "I mean, yeah... I guess they are. I used to watch the Scout Regiment leave on expeditions, too."

"Look at you now." She smirked, "You're actually here. Maybe you'll inspire some of those kids to fight, too."

Eren was about to respond, his eyes practically glistening with his own excitement and passion, but he was stopped at the loud rumbling that captured everyone's attention, all eyes now looking ahead. The gate was opening. It was time. Even the children looked off into the seemingly innocent terrain beyond Wall Rose, eyeing the grass and trees, the greenery that appeared to be so safe. But everyone knew better. Everyone knew what lurked in the distance somewhere, roaming about.

"Advance!" Commander Erwin's voice boomed, and as it did, the expedition had officially begun. He headed forward on his horse, not having to look to back to know that his scouts were following swiftly behind. The sound of hooves hitting the ground drowned out the civilians' farewells, and soon, the gate was out of sight. Everyone began to spread out into their assigned groups in the formation. And Kagome rode on with the Special Operation's Squad as planned, the group finding their spot in the center-rear, where it was safest.

_That's right. Even though we're the strongest squad, Erwin put us in the most protected area in the formation for Eren's sake. He's considered precious cargo right now since we need him to plug Wall Maria. _Kagome thought to herself, _We were also told not to tell anyone else about our place in the formation. I've been wondering if Erwin is concerned that someone within the scouts may want Eren dead; maybe a rogue soldier who doesn't trust his Titan abilities. That's gotta be why everything has been so secretive, right?_

She was sure she wouldn't get a confirmation on that until after the expedition was completed. But it wasn't worth dwelling on anyways. All there was to do was get Eren to that hole in the wall no matter what. Kagome clutched her reins tightly as her expression morphed with her own determination, leaning forward on her horse as it galloped ahead.

She had been so focused, that time itself seemed to blend together as they rode onwards. Had it been a few minutes, or an hour? She wasn't sure, and she didn't care. Everyone was silent and constantly analyzing the terrain, and she, too, just wanted to be in this present moment at all times, ever aware and alert.

_C'mon, Kagome. Stay focused for this team's survival._ Because all it took was one sneaky Titan to make it through to them, and everything they worked for would be at risk.

As they continued on, not a word from anyone, a red signal flare suddenly burst into the sky from the right. Kagome watched as everyone briefly looked in the direction, but quickly returned their gaze ahead once more. In an event of a typical Titan sighting, scouts were told to fire a red signal flare. Once the information reached Erwin in the front, he would fire a green signal flare in the direction he wanted the formation to move in to avoid contact with the Titan. That was the strategy of this scouting formation, to avoid engaging with Titans in order to limit casualties.

But even as the red signal flare slowly dissipated, no green signal was to be seen.

Was the formation in disarray? The black-haired woman didn't know. But she hoped everyone was okay. _What's Erwin thinking? Has he not seen the signal?_

Though, it wasn't much later that a black smoke signal was shot into the air, also coming from the right. And everyone now watched with wide eyes as it flew up towards the clouds. No one needed to be told what it meant; there was an abnormal disrupting the formation. Somewhere out there, scouts were facing an unpredictable threat.

And it was likely that somewhere out there, scouts were dying.

_Don't think about that now. Don't. Just focus. _Kagome looked forward, gritting her teeth as she fought the urge to break from her position and check out the threat herself. There were _lives_ at stake, even if they were considered more disposable than Eren's. _But I have to stay where I'm ordered. Those lives are important, but if Eren gets killed, then all of their deaths would be for nothing..._

Her gaze narrowed, but she stayed put.

But another black smoke signal shot up soon after, this time from closer within the formation

_That abnormal must be causing some real problems. It made it past the rear guard and everything..._ Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously, still anticipating some sort of sign that the commander was aware of the happenings. The minutes following both signals were filled with tension and waiting, and she looked around nervously at her team to see if she could gauge what their reaction was.

But it appeared that everyone was looking ahead at the calm captain, collected even if it were just for the time being.

_That's right. If Levi isn't panicking, I shouldn't either. _And yet, even as she forced her muscles to relax under her skin, she couldn't help but worry.

"The 104th cadet corps... they're over there. Where the flare came from..." Eren muttered in a low, steady voice as if he was answering a question no one asked. She pondered that, despite his undisturbed demeanor, if he had a worry running far too deep within him to even show on the surface right now.

Maybe she wasn't the only one currently losing it.

"I know." She whispered back, taking in a deep puff of air. The adrenaline, she needed that adrenaline. No, she needed anything to happen to halt her trembling bones. Her friends, the people she trained with, many of them were off in that direction as part of the relay teams. _Armin, Connie, Sasha... Everyone._

_Are they dead?_

"Look!" Petra called out, pointing to a series of green smoke signals popping up in the distance. It was like an answering of her deepest prayers now. Erwin must have found out about the threat back there, and now it was time to change course to avoid it any further.

Levi shot out his own green flare as well, then leaned into the new direction before turning his head to check on his squad. It was quick, his firm stare catching everyone but lingering on Kagome for just a millisecond longer. She latched on, as well, her own gaze grazing over him as it glistened with her own anxiety. He must have read it, too, because she felt her determination push forward before he looked back ahead, as if he just gave her a pep talk with his eyes.

Which was surprising considering pep talks weren't his strong suit.

But she felt her mind ease back on track, her focus expanding until it enveloped her thoughts and all that ran through her mind was the mission. Whatever was happening over there was happening. Worrying about it wouldn't do anything but stall her own reflexes and cloud her judgement.

_Levi has been here a dozen times and seen plenty of soldiers go down. But he still manages to put on a brave face and take on new expeditions. _She leaned forward, _What will it say about me if I can't even stay calm during my second time against Titans? If he can, I can. _She took a deep breath.

The Special Operations Squad came upon a forest, one with trees that loomed far higher above than any ones the former priestess had seen. Kagome anticipated the captain leading them around it, clenching her reigns and seeing Eren doing the same. It would be impossible to detect any Titans from afar in there, which would defeat the entire purpose of the scouting formation. But even so, she was shocked when Levi didn't make any moves to avoid it, leading everyone onto the path and entering without a single word.

"C-Captain... What's going on?" Eren piped up, eyes wide in an obvious panic now, "We won't be able to spot Titans until they're right on us! Something's coming from the right, isn't it? What are we supposed to do?"

"Quit your damn whining and look around, Eren... At all these big ass trees." Levi responded with an even tone, not looking back, "It's the perfect environment for our ODM gear. And if you don't want to die, try thinking with that tiny brain of yours next time."

That shut him up, Eren just nodding his head. And for a second, both him and Kagome felt a wave of calm from the captain's reassurance. It would be easy to evade Titan attacks in this forest; all they had to do was latch the gear's grapple hooks onto the bark. And if needed, they could rest on the tall branches out of reach.

_But wait... _Kagome scanned the expressions of her other squad members, from Petra and Oluo's to Gunther and Eld's. Each of them seemed strained, jaws clenched with brows lifted and worry lines decorating their foreheads. And trembling; they were each trembling even if just slightly. Perhaps, even as pros, they still got jitters during every mission.

Or maybe they, also, were in the dark about what was going on. And if they didn't know... Did Levi? Was he just forcing his composure?

Suddenly, any confidence she may have for those few seconds dissipated within her, just in time for another black smoke signal to erupt. Only now, it had been launched from right behind them. Another group was in the forest, too, engaging whatever abnormal had managed to make it this far deep into the formation. Another group fighting. And if the abnormal had come this far, it begged the question of how many soldiers had been destroyed in its wake. And suddenly, Kagome realized that this couldn't be just an average abnormal. It must have been what Commander Erwin was preparing for.

_Maybe a human with Titan powers like Eren!_ She bit her lip tentatively.

"Blades drawn, now." The captain instructed, pulling his own out in preparation, "It'll happen in a blink of an eye."

Sweat began to build on her brows as she clutched the handle of her blades, concerned building up as the sound of her own fast-beating heart pounded in her ears. This was what this mission was really about. She knew it now. Erwin planned to lead them in here from the start to eliminate this new threat. And it was finally time for her own skills to be put to good use.

While her horse kept going forward, she focused her gaze behind her, searching for whatever it was in the trees. She couldn't see it, yet, but she knew it was somewhere close. And in those moments of suspense, she finally felt that adrenaline kick in like it was just metaphorically injected into her veins right when it counted.

And then it arrived.

At first, all she saw was another scout flying in the air with his gear. His back was facing them as he just stared out with his blades in his fists. And then he was dead, knocked down by a large, skinless hand. Kagome didn't even have time to process the corpse as it fell before her focus was consumed by an icy, blue gaze... and a sinister grin.

_That... That Titan...? _The woman gawked, collecting slowly every bit of its appearance in pieces. It had exposed muscle tissue under its eyes and along its arms, as well as parts of its torso and legs, pinkish and red. Blonde hair fell to its shoulders, strands falling over its menacingly eager face. Like Eren, it was noticeably strong, muscles defined all over its body unlike most average Titans. It had to be a human, it just had to be.

But the most odd feature it bore was it's very feminine form, from its breasts to its curves. It was a woman, or so it appeared.

"Captain! It's gaining on us!" Eld shouted as the Female Titan sprinted with impressive speed, "Should we switch to our ODM gear?"

Though Levi gave no answer, even as its shadow fell over everyone like an unwanted blanket.

"Captain! Please give us some orders!" Petra called out next, "That's why we're here, right? This is why we came into the forest, isn't it?"

But once again, the black-haired man only gave out his silence.

"I'll kill it." Oluo grunted, looking back, "She won't get away from us. Right, Captain? Let us end this now. We can do it! We can slice her down!" The entire squad seemed to be in agreement, all wanting to engage the Female Titan here and now, but they were all suspended by the captain's unresponsiveness. They wouldn't make a move until he ordered them to. But it began to feel like the last few grains of sand in the hourglass were about to fall to the bottom. They would be doomed if they continued to ignore it.

"Oi, everyone." Levi finally grunted, pulling what looked like a flare gun out, "Shut up and cover your ears."

Kagome was consumed with confusion, though, as she watched him raise the gun into the air, his finger steady on the trigger for just a moment. And then he pulled.

**.**

**Was this a good chapter? I'm not sure. I obviously wrote it from the viewpoint of the SO squad, so we don't get to see Armin, Jean and Reiner with the Female Titan. I just figured why rewrite scenes from the anime if most of you readers have seen it? I wouldn't have changed anything since this is really about inserting Kagome specifically. But it's mostly just buildup here. Kinda boring, I know.  
But the good stuff is coming, right?**

**.**

**I was actually thinking about writing some drabbles about the past month before the 57th expedition (Kagome's time with the SO squad). It'd just be cute little one-shots.  
What do you all think?**

**.**

**Don't forget to write a review! I really do appreciate them.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Forward**_

**.**

**Just as an fyi, I'm referring to the Female Titan as "it" rather than "she" just because it makes it easier to not get confused during scenes with Kagome and it. (It's just a writing preference, especially since I'm not even completely sure what would happen if a guy were to gain this Titan power)**

**Woo!**

**.**

As everyone watched with wide eyes, panic spreading through their bones, Levi lifted the signal gun into the air and pulled the trigger. And much to everyone's surprise, nothing but a piercing sound came out. It was an acoustic grenade, and the noise felt like it was ripping their eardrums apart. Kagome quickly lifted her hands to cover her ears, but it didn't do much. The pain had already settled and begun to dull.

Though, that didn't stop her from becoming increasingly confused. _Why did the captain do that?_

"Do I really need to remind you all of the mission? Is it to be swayed by whatever you're feeling in the moment?" Levi turned his head, engulfing his team in his stare, "No, it's not. Our job right now is to make sure Jaeger doesn't get a scratch on him. No matter the cost... So, we'll continue to go forward on horseback. Got it?"

"Roger!" Petra shouted in response, and the other veteran scouts all seemed to follow in her sentiments, no one else making another sound as they all pushed along as fast as they could.

Except for Eren, who continued to watch in horror as other scouts continued, and failed, to attack the Female Titan. One by one, they were crushed completely. Smacked against a tree, stomped on, thrown with full force onto the ground. And it was all happening while the strongest squad rode as fast as it could away from the threat.

"But why?! Why are we letting the reinforcements get killed?! We can fight!" The green-eyed boy pleaded, looking around until his eyes fell on Kagome. And both of them instantly knew they were the same. Scared and confused, sure. But also, they were deeply disturbed by what was happening behind them.

"Eren! Keep your eyes on the rode!" Gunther called back, "The captain has decided! We must obey his orders!"

"But why!? Explain to me why these soldiers have to die?!" Eren continued his hysterics, before looking down at his own hand. And as he lingered on it, gaze almost stuck and lips parted, it was clear what he was thinking.

He wanted to transform and fight by himself.

"If you want to do it, then do it." The captain huffed, "I can tell, no matter what, you'll never submit to anyone or anything. So, make the choice yourself. You can either fight alone, or trust in your comrades... Whichever you'll regret the least."

The boy kept his gaze on his hand, though, his insides swimming with this inner conflict.

"Eren... Stay." Kagome shocked herself as the words spilled out. It was as unexpected to come from her as the acoustic grenade, but it was still real. "Stay here. Keep going forward. You have to survive."

"W-What? Kagome... I know you see what's happening..." Eren responded, eyes wide, "You know someone needs to fight for them. I can do it. I can save them..." Another soldier was crushed as the conversation continued, and they both physically flinched at the sound of shattering bones. Corpses fell to the ground like the dead leaves of autumn, leaving behind a crimson trail that flowed out like the oozing guilt they both felt. But Kagome knew her orders; she knew she had to protect him at all costs.

"You stay. I'll go." She continued, biting her lip as she eyed the Female Titan.

"Kagome, you idiot! You can't engage!" Oluo asserted harshly, "Don't you believe in us? Don't you believe in our captain?"

She pressed her lips together, looking up at Levi as he turned his head, their gazes meeting in the middle. He was shocked, that much she was certain of, but he said nothing at first. Just watched her carefully as she gripped her blades, more reinforcements appearing and hollering their war-cries.

_We all have to make our choices._ He breathed in deeply, _She knows if she goes, Eren won't. _

"Do what you want. I can't decide for you." He eventually said, but something about those words felt heavy as he turned his head and focused again on moving forward, heavy like the force of gravity falling over his chest. Or heavy like her dead body would be in his arms. But he shook it off; he wouldn't try to control her. And if she wanted to sacrifice herself in this battle, so be it. She wouldn't be the first or the last. Bloodshed and the loss of life were realities that thrived everyday. He knew it well, had looked into the eyes of suffering and learned it couldn't be stopped. Some were just meant to die, even if it tug at him.

"I do believe in all of you..." She whispered, but the next thing Levi heard was the zipping of her ODM gear latching onto something behind them.

Kagome Higurashi had gone off to battle.

"Damn her..." Oluo grunted, baring his teeth in aggravation, but still moving forward. She couldn't hear him anymore, anyways. She was too busy soaring through the air, dodging branches and hurrying towards the next helpless scout. Somewhere beneath her skin, deeper than blood and bone, surged this ferocious vigor that couldn't be contained; perhaps it was her purity tugging at her with every deadly scream she heard. But she didn't know for sure, and she didn't care. All that mattered was saving the next poor soldier from the Female Titan's fatal blows before the weight of the deceased grew on her heart.

The woman fixed her attention on a scout who traveled beside the giant, blue-eyed beast. He was clenching onto his blades, baring his teeth as he decidedly shot his way towards the nape. He readied for the attack, pulling his arms back and then releasing a vicious swipe when he was close enough. However, in a twist of events, his blades shattered after the pinkish tissue hardened into a clear, unbreakable crystal. Kagome watched as he then wavered in his balance, wide eyed and fearful for his life.

And his attempted strike on the Female Titan's weak spot wasn't lost on it as it's head turned ever so slightly to catch the soldier in its peripheral, a monstrous hand raising up and readying to waste him right then and there.

_It's gonna try to squash him against the tree? Not if I can get there first..._ The black haired woman sped her way, her focus splitting between the blonde Titan and her horrified comrade. As she neared, her breathing became more heavy with her own thick anticipation. For it was her turn to strike.

Closing the distance, the wind now whipping past her and eyes squinting to avoid the continual watering, she threw her arms back. It had only been seconds, Kagome latching her grapple hooks onto the bark of a tree just behind the still suspended soldier, yet each moment felt like the burning sting of determination pushing her forward. She watched as the Female Titan's frosted gaze began to shift over to her, its hand faltering as it moved closer to its prey. But it didn't change course; the large palm still continued to close in on the scout steadily. And while she was sure it was whipping towards him with haste, everything felt like slow motion to her. The way his eyes widened and blinked, waiting to be crushed right then and there. The way the monster's shadow engulfed him, swallowed him whole. It all felt so _slow_.

_That Titan has slaughtered so many already, I bet it's feeling cocky. That's why, even though it sees me coming, it's not immediately rushing to defend itself. It thinks it can just get me afterwards, like I'll be another easy kill. _The dark haired woman mused inwardly, _But I won't be that predictable. Whoever is in there, they won't see this coming. _

She knew it; she knew the Female Titan was assuming that she would release another attack on the nape. She knew it felt secure that no one would be able to slice through it. It didn't even seem bothered by the fact that Kagome was _so close_.

But that was not the goal.

It's large hand was hovering beside the soldier now, his body trembling as if he was too horrified to move. It moved pointedly, it's blue gaze watching, waiting to see his guts splattered across the bark.

However, before it could, Kagome rushed over and sliced through its fingers swiftly, the resistance of its body straining her muscles. It's already disappearing blood trickled down her blades as she pushed on, never stopping, and wrapped her arm around the soldier's waist all in one quick movement. Latching her hook onto a higher part of the tree, she flew up until they were both steady with feet firmly planted on a high branch.

"I-I... Thank you." He panted once he was able to recover some of his breath. But Kagome was barely listening. All she could do was meet the Female Titan's shocked and irritated gaze, the smoke from its healing fingers rising up and dissipating in the air. They just looked at each other for a brief moment before it continued on running towards Eren. But she could tell it hadn't been anticipating that, the attack on its extremities versus its nape. But Kagome wasn't out for to kill it now. She knew that, for some reason, these soldiers couldn't seem to break through the back of the Titan's neck. Something was stopping them, and she didn't have time to find out what. All there was to do was save these soldiers until Levi or Erwin gave other instructions.

_There has to be some sort of plan. _The woman thought as another scout came into view, hopelessly heading towards its nape as did the last. _Erwin wasn't just trying to get Eren to plug up Wall Maria. He was using Eren as bait to flesh out this other Titan shifter. This must be the person who killed Sawney and Bean. And it wants Eren. I know that now without a doubt._

She jumped off of the branch, latching on and off of trees as she followed the Female Titan and the new soldier that now pursued it. The gear was an extension of her body by now, moving just where she needed it to as she whipped through the forest. There was nothing but booming footsteps and the sound of wires launching and then reeling back in, like the way the ocean waves lap at the shore before retreating. But it wasn't what could be heard that dominated the scene, shifting the atmosphere. It was what was layered beneath; alertness that took over Kagome's senses and the raw determination that shook the fabric of reality.

It was almost as though, somewhere in the not so distance where darkness shadowed over the world, a spark lit up.

The new soldier followed the Female Titan, constantly hovering over its shoulder like a fly. But he was hesitant, trying to calculate what the best move would be. Or maybe it was fear that stilled him, his lips pulled back to bear his teeth, jaw strained in frustration.

The blonde beast quickly lifted its good hand to swat at him, swiping in his direction with a ferocity that would have sent him plummeting down to a certain death. Fortunately, this scout manage to narrowly dodge this attack, leaning to the side as its fingers nearly brushed against his face. Eyes were wide now, and the scout just about choked on his own disbelief as though it was the reaper himself that surrounded him.

But he shook off the shock, speeding up again and launching himself in the direction of those large, icy eyes with a mask of willpower settling on his features. With a steady and controlled push, he angled himself above the Female Titan and sped up until he was just a little passed it. If he couldn't take it out in one quick swing, perhaps he could at least start weakening it. Take out its eye. Then maybe attack its arms and legs when it can't see. Or at least, that's how he reasoned with himself as he made a move to reel his grapple hook back in and reattach to the Titan's horrifying face.

_No way. He doesn't notice that the Female Titan is already preparing to grab him. _Kagome inhaled harshly through her nose, _And if it does, that'll be the end for him. He'll be killed._

She watched as, with elbows bent, the monster began raising its arm, palm outstretched. The soldier was too busy readying his own futile strike, clutching the controller grips of the gear, fingers laid over the levers momentarily before he pulled at it and his wires began quickly retracting back at lightening speed. Soon it was just him in the air, gravity pushing him down not even a hair before he was already aiming his hooks at the Female Titan, sweat droplets forming above his brows though he never broke his intense gaze.

And, just as his thumb decidedly laid over the trigger, he felt something slam into his side.

"Huh?" He shut his eyes briefly, but as he realized he wasn't falling to the ground, he opened them and saw Kagome's face as she fixated her gaze on the nearest tall branch. Mouthing something inaudible, the male soldier peered back over at the Female Titan with his brows furrowed, but blinked in shock as he saw its hand suspended where he had been. And it dawned on him that, had he not been saved, he would most likely have been crushed in its palm.

They reached another branch, Kagome setting him down.

"You're part of the Levi Squad, aren't you?" He asked as he balanced himself, his hazel eyes blinking at her as he brushed his messy, blonde hair away from his face.

Kagome only nodded.

"Wow. I owe you my life."

"Don't worry about it. Just stay out of its way for now." She squinted as she saw yet another soldier appear onto the scene, just as hopeful as the last two.

And as in just as much danger.

_This is just like some crazy game of who can get to these eager scouts first. _Kagome huffed as she aimed her hooks and took off once more, _Me or the beast?... Well, everyone has always said I'm stubborn, so you can bet I'm not about it win any of these rounds._

* * *

Levi wouldn't let himself look back even once to check on Kagome, not even when his instincts pulled and pulled at him. It was like he was trying to convince himself to accept her own decision and move forward, but it felt almost unnatural to just keep galloping ahead on his horse when she wasn't right behind him. But she was a grown woman, and one that had survived Titans before with one of the highest kill count anyone has ever gotten in one day. Not to mention, he had already expressed his plans for the team; if she wanted to run off into hell, he wasn't going to kick and scream about it. Or at least that's what ran through his head over and over again.

Fortunately though, he was gifted with Eren's eager commentary about the whole situation.

"She saved another one!" The boy shouted out like it was his job to inform the rest of us, "So, she's not trying to fight the Female Titan at all... She really is something else."

"Oi, keep your eyes ahead of you, Jaeger." Levi grunted, "We need to keep going. Your ramblings aren't gonna helping her; use that damn brain of yours and focus on doing your job." He spat the words out somewhat forecfully, as though a part of him didn't want to. Eren's account was the only way Levi would know she was fine. Some portion of him craved it. The other part dreaded what unfortunate news may come out next.

_Sure, she's fine now. But that can change in an instant. And I don't need my team freaking out because they're watching the whole thing happen. _He thought bitterly, _And I definitely don't need that damn Jaeger brat having a tantrum about it when we're all still in danger. _The captain was tense, gritting his teeth without even meaning to. And for a hasty second, he pondered the idea that perhaps he also just didn't want to have to hear Eren narrate Kagome's death if it were to happen because he just didn't want to know. At least not now. But there was an uncomfortable suspense lingering in his bones as he leaned forward in some attempt to somehow go even faster.

"Only a bit further..." He grumbled, too low for anyone to hear as they all went along with a certain blindness he almost pitied.

Almost.

"Another one..." Eren mumbled with his awe every present in his tone. Unlike Levi, he hadn't said it quietly enough for no one to hear and the captain could practically see his cadet's wide eyes glistening with admiration.

"Tch, did you not hear me? Shut the hell up and keep moving." His inky strands fell over his now stress-creased forehead, "All of her hard work will be for nothing if that Female Titan gets a hold of you, so pay attention. Make this worth something."

That must have done the trick because the only response he received was silence.

And he was left to push onward, fists tight around the reigns as his heart pounded in his ears to the beat of the thunderous footsteps coming from behind. Thud. Thud. Thud. It drowned out the sound of the hooves slapping the ground. It drowned out his own breathing, even as it grew heavy with anticipation. It drowned out the world, his subconscious taking over as he settled his mind somewhere deep.

Until he was brought back.

"Fire!" It was Commander Erwin's own deep, stentorian voice that dragged his consciousness back to the forefront, and as he looked, he saw dozens of barrels filled with hundreds of harpoons. Soldiers were lined up on branches and, in the blink of an eye, the harpoons were shot out in all directions surrounding the Female Titan. It quickly ducked and covered its nape with its hands. Stuck. There it was. Knees slightly bent with its head drooping down. Stuck.

"Keep going forward on ODM." Levi finally huffed, turning and seeing the way his squad all eyed the spectacle with amazement, "I have to break away for a little while, so Eld is in charge until we meet up again. Get Eren away from here. And see to mine and Kagome's horses."

And with that, he jumped up and made his way over to the scene, settling next to Erwin on a thick branch. His silver gaze dashed around for a moment, quickly scanning the faces of every soldier in the area with a critical gaze, but said nothing as he realized that there was not a single one that caught his eye, none that stuck out to him. So, he looked over once more, this time, eyes narrowed with even more focus. He analyzed them all again, scrutinizing every feature. But he found nothing.

"Good job leading it to us." Erwin complimented, though he didn't turn his gaze to look at Levi.

"We wouldn't have made it if it weren't for the soldiers who put their lives on the line to slow it down." The captain huffed, "Many of whom died. This is their victory, and don't you forget it." He said the last part cooly he finally tore his stare away from the masses of scouts lined about and looked up at the commander.

"Is that so? Well, I guess its a good thing I put Kagome on your squad, then." The blonde maintained, "It seems she saved a good few."

Levi went to say something, but paused. He didn't know what to say to that, especially since he couldn't seem to spot the dark-haired woman anywhere. Sure, she did save a few, but the question still remained if she was able to save herself. And suddenly, his throat ran dry.

"Captain!" The zipping sound ringed around him, along with the familiar voice. "Captain! We did it!"

Kagome landed beside him, taking a deep breath as she looked over and noticed the commander on the other side. For a pregnant pause, she wondered how she hadn't realized the towering man as he stood with his demanding presence, but she brushed it off and quickly maneuvered her body into the scout salute, announcing her greeting to the blonde until he acknowledged her with a nod. Levi just breathed in and out, silent as he peeked at his subordinate. Her face was pale with splotches of red, and her hair that had been tied up into a secure ponytail now flaunted dozens of fly aways, with a few strands sticking to the sweat the formed on her forehead. But there was no blood. No deformity. No sign of injury. So, he slackened his shoulders and focused his attention on the Female Titan.

"Tch. I bet whoever's in there is pissing themselves right about now." He grunted, expression stoic as usual, "I just hope they haven't shit themselves. That'd be a nasty cleanup."

"Are you going to cut them out?" Kagome questioned, as she settled her own curious gaze on it.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course I'm gonna cut that bastard out." The captain spat out, sneaking another look at her, "But you... Go catch up with the rest of the squad. They went forward with Eren. I need you all to get him far away just in case something goes south here... But be quick. They already switched over to ODM gear so they should have made good distance by now."

She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth, playing with it momentarily before she looked off down the path. "I'll do my best, Captain."

And she was off once more before he could say another word, putting her heart into this mission just as a soldier should. Of course, Levi had planned on commending her efforts to save some of the men in his own, odd way. But he swallowed those words as he watched her speed off. It was nearly the perfect form she had, balancing herself to move quick without wasting too much gas. And her figure soon departed into the trees and out of sight. For once, he didn't have a flaw to point out.

_Damn, good thing that brat can't read my mind. _He inhaled harshly through his nose, _I'd never hear the end of it with that big head of hers. _

**.**

**Did I make you all wait too long?  
The last few chapters weren't the most popular, so I thought I'd give you all a long chapter.  
**

**Writing action scenes has always been my weakness, so I'm so sorry if it gets a little confusing. But I just couldn't imagine Kagome not doing anything to help those poor rear vanguard soldiers. And of course, our captain couldn't help but feel worried for her, even if he doesn't show it on his face haha!**

**.**

**Also, I just want to clarify that Levi calling Kagome brat is just what I'm using to convey his mannerisms. He refers to a lot of the subordinates, especially new recruits, as brats. It feels like his thing.  
Also, while it's getting clear that they're growing close, I want to make it clear that this is deff a slow burn. Because Levi. And because still-heartbroken Kagome. Neither have developed romantic tension. **

**.**

**Please let me know if its getting better! I know I was in a rough patch, but I hope this is what you've all been waiting to get into.  
**

**Reviews are always heavily appreciated and heavily motivating. Thank you everyone who's still with me on this!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Desperate**_

**.**

**I honestly love this arc. I've watched it and read it so many times. The first season really was absolutely so well done. Though, I anticipate writing it is going to be difficult haha**

**.**

**Also, I have really cool news! I've been nominated for the _2nd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards_ for Best Crossover! I'm super excited and happy that I'm getting so much support for this fic. I'll put more information about it in my bio so you can all check out how to vote for your favorite fics (hopefully this one!) **

**So, let's dive in!**

**.**

Everyone just watched the Female Titan. Eyes were practically glued onto it as if it would disappear if anyone glanced away for even just a second. And maybe it would. This power it had -this _Titan shifting _power- was still such a mystery to them. No one knew what move it would make next or what move it _could _make next. So they watched like a hawk stalking prey and studied it hard. Every twitch it made was noted. Every time it shifted its gaze, soldiers gripped their blades just a little bit tighter. Anticipating something. Anything was a possibility at this point. And in these peak moments of suspense, the wind whistled a lilting tune that drowned out the sound of heavy breathing.

Captain Levi made a move to jump from the large branch over onto the golden tresses of the beast, using the gas mechanism from his ODM gear to propel him. Mouth formed into a straight line on his pale face as he pulled out his blades, flipping the right one around, backhanded, as he held its length against his forearm. His feet were planted firmly on its head, as firm as his own resolve.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled as he eyed the Titan's two hands as it covered the nape. With one swift movement, he pulled the blades back, leaned forward and swiped at the knuckles.

But it didn't work.

To his surprise, the blades broke on impact, shattering as shards dropped down to the ground. The captain briefly eyed his damaged weapons, thin brow twitching in aggravation at this new development. The area he targeted was now surrounded with this crystal covering that he couldn't manage to cut through; it was an ability no one had predicted though it explained well the issues the other soldiers had in defeating this Titan. Still, his irritation grew as he wordlessly replaced the blades.

"So, it seems this one has a similarity to the Armored Titan." Erwin noted, pinching his chin between his thumb and index finger, "But I wonder if it can maintain it just as well, though I have my doubts..." The commander had a deathly calm surrounding him. His gaze met the Titan's, a colliding of ice and layers of cruelty hidden. But Erwin lacked the fearful anticipation of what was to come, and he sensed the beast was cornered like a little mouse. And yet, it intrigued him.

"What will you do...?" He whispered to himself before his voice boomed once more, "Soldiers! Prepare enough explosions to take its hands off its wrists! It's time to reveal this traitor to humanity."

Levi watched as everyone sprung into action, though he remained standing on its head, digging his heel into the scalp. He briefly pondered if he could draw some blood, but shrugged off the thought with disgust as he imagined the blood dripping from his shoes.

"Tch, such an inconvenience, acting as though there's anything to get from stalling. I bet you like wasting our time like this; it's not like you have any chance at escaping." He spoke, his tone eerie and grim, "And I bet you liked slaughtering our men, too. Dozens you killed in all sorts of different ways. Was it fun, like some sort of shitty game of yours?" He clicked his tongue and leaned forward, head tilted and a sort of insanity swirling in his orbs, "Well, now it's my turn to have some fun. We're alike in that sort of way. You like killing humans; I like killing Titans... But before I get to the real fun stuff, I have to ask this. Would you be alright if I slice off your limbs at the joints? Your real limbs, I mean. It'll just grow back, right? I can't have you dying, after all..."

His voice trailed off as he felt its head twitch beneath him, a grunt escaping its dry lips. He wavered for a moment, drawing in a shaky breath.

And, in the quick moment before he could exhale, the Female Titan released a high pitched, textured scream. It vibrated through its body and outwards, even shaking the leaves off of the trees and knocking many off their balance. And when it stopped to take a breath, it didn't give so much as a single moment for anyone to recover before it dropped its fleshy jaw once more and let out the same, piercing sound.

Levi covered his ears, lips pulled back into a snarl as he felt a sharp pain in his head. What could the goal possibly be right now? The answer seemed uncertain. Aside from being loud and painful to hear, there didn't seem to be any other effects of its howl. Even as the ground trembled beneath the beast, it was still trapped by all of the spikes that pierced its body.

_So, this is the last ditch effort? _Levi wondered in aggravation, _Damn this annoying creature... But it's going to take more than a goddamn yelp to save its ass._ He peered over at the other soldiers, watching as they quickly gathered themselves together once more to continue preparing the explosives. Everything seemed to be alright, as though they just recovered from some unsuccessful distraction.

And then, it suddenly wasn't alright.

"Erwin..." Miche Zacharius flew over to Erwin's spot on the branch, inhaling through his nose so sharply that the captain could hear it from his place on the Titan's head. He peered over and watched Miche sniff once more, then narrow his eyes as his features hardened, "I smell them."

"Which direction?" The commander questioned.

"All directions, all at once." The squad leader huffed in response, "Lots of them."

And as if on cue, the crashing of heavy footsteps to the ground ripped through the air to a beat so quick, it was impossible to determine how many feet there were. And, in turn, it was impossible to determine how many Titans were on their way over. Levi gritted his teeth, as he glanced once more at the explosives and realized that they weren't ready. They wouldn't be ready in time, either. As the thuds grew louder, like little earthquakes, it became apparent that they were going to be at the scene soon.

"The first wave is from the East. After that, they'll be coming from all directions." Miche declared as he took another deep breath in to take in the scents, a talent everyone was thankful for at the moment.

"Wagon Defense Squad!" Erwin's deep and demanding voice bellowed over the rest of the noise, "Intercept them!" And at that, those soldiers flew into action, hooked latched onto targets and wires tugging their bodies through the air.

It was three Titans at first, all running into the scene with mouths hung open and eyes bulging with a creepy eagerness. The soldiers all prepared to dodge hungry hands to get to the nape, soaring as they pulled out their blades. But as they got close, their focus reaching an adrenaline-powered peak, nothing happened. No giant fingers tried to wrap around the scouts' bodies, and no teeth coming forth to bite at them. The Titans just ran passed as if they weren't even there, uncharacteristically ignoring their existence.

"Three Titans have broken through!" One of the scouts yelled out, eyes still wide from the shock, "Captain Levi! They're coming your way! Be careful!"

But the captain was unconcerned. In fact, he was _aggravated_ once more as he stomped on the Female Titan's head a few times, "Tch. You did something, didn't you?" It was grumbled as he rolled his eyes and looked towards the unintelligent monsters making their way over to him. Tightening his grip on his blades, he hopped into action, effortlessly using his gear to maneuver through the air and slice through the back of their necks. Not even a drop of swear formed on his hardened face.

But it wasn't over yet.

A short little beast managed to make its way through, running over to the Female Titan. As it did, it opened its mouth and sunk its teeth into the flesh, chewing on the Female Titan's leg while continuing to ignore the rest of the soldiers around it. Levi watched this, swallowing harshly.

_So, this is what that bastard inside wants? _He pondered, _Whoever it is, they want to get eaten instead of being held in our captivity? A ballsy move. _He scanned the area as countless more Titans rushed in, all headed to the same place, _With so many coming, I can't tell if we'll be able to eradicate them before they can finish making a meal out of that bastard. _

And, even as dozens of soldiers fixed their attentions on killing the Titans, it didn't seem to be enough. When one was cut down, two more would take its place until there was a crowd of them surrounding the Female, taking chunks of its flesh into its mouths. Blood poured out, as well as smoke from every injury its body endured until it was nearly impossible to see through it. It was like a forest fire, except with a much more gruesome sight underneath the steaming cloud that formed.

Levi, after taking out as many as he could, hopped onto the nearest branch and wiped the scarlet drops off of his face. "Erwin." He called to the blonde, who stood merely a few feet away.

"We've been bested." The commander huffed, lips twitching downwards as he stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Oi, what's with that pathetic look on your face?" Levi hissed as he watched his hopeless superior.

"It just goes to show that the enemy was prepared to throw away everything, including its life." His icy, blue eyes glimmered with awe, "...But I never thought our target would resort to Titan cannibalization. And all just to dispose of information. I wonder what this means, what we're really up against." The wind whistled once more.

"After all that blustering we did at the tribunal, this is how it turns out..." The captain pinched the bridge of his nose, "If we just waltz back there now, who knows what will happen to Eren or the Scout Regiment... That damn bastard really screwed us all with this little stunt... I'm going to get my squad."

"Levi, replenish your gas before you go." Erwin instructed, his gaze never leaving the spectacle.

"We don't have all day." The short man responded, "I have enough for now."

"That's an order. Do as you're told." As those words spilled out of Erwin's mouth, Levi found himself feeling tense.

_Alright Erwin, I'll trust your judgement on this. _He pursed his lips, _There's clearly something going on here... Something you're not telling us just yet. Could it be that he noticed something I didn't? Tsk, I guess we'll all find out soon enough. I just hope that damned Erwin has something up his sleeves when it all goes down..._

* * *

"Kagome, you made it!" Eren shouted excitedly as the dark haired woman caught up to them. The rest of the Special Operations Squad had settled on a branch high up in the trees. Leaves had concealed them well like a green shield, but the minute the emerald-eyed boy caught a glimpse of Kagome flying through the air, he made sure to wave his arms to catch her attention like an eager child. They met each other's gaze and and a grin played out on her face as she raised herself, hooks shooting up as she reeled her body towards them.

"This isn't a bad spot. It's much too high for the Female Titan, not that we should have to worry about that anymore since it was successfully captured. You heard its scream, right? Levi was probably slicing into its nape to pull the culprit out." Kagome's feet planted down beside the squad and she took a seat next to Eren, "How are you all fairing?"

Petra opened her mouth to respond, sucking in a quick puff of air as her eyes glittered, but she was interrupted before she could even get a word out.

"Are you _really_ gonna act like you didn't just abandon us out there!?" Oluo scoffed, "I can't believe you have the nerve to come back here after you blatantly disregarded the captain's orders, you stupid little -" Of course, before he could finish his insult, eyes bulging out of their sockets, his tongue was caught between his teeth and he bit down harshly. The metallic taste of blood spilled out and he let out a quick yelp before dropping his head in defeat. Kagome blinked, watching the display unfold before she peered over at the others. No one else seemed to share his sentiments, fortunately, with the ginger practically devouring him with her glare.

"Idiot! Kagome saved people's lives out there and didn't compromise the mission in the slightest!" Petra pouted, "When are you gonna bite that stupid tongue off, anyways?"

"Tuh, well she should have trusted us." He grumbled.

Kagome shook her head, "I did trust you all. I trusted that you could take care of this mission without me for a little bit while I did what I had to."

Everyone paused, watching the woman as she licked her dry lips and sighed, her exhale heavy through her nostrils. She could already feel the strain on her muscles the day's events as she stood there. But it was a small price to pay for her comrades' lives. Still, there was a pain deep below her chest, like quiet, throbbing ache for those she didn't get to in time. And she wondered if every mission would be so bittersweet or if she'd be able to harden herself enough to bear it as if it wasn't even real.

Oluo raised his head to say something else, probably some retort to save face from his outburst, but was silenced as a green signal flare was launched up into the sky from a distance. Everyone's attention was pulled to it as the color dissipated.

"That must be the captain sending us a message." Eld asserted, "Let's head over in his direction." He pulled out his own signal flare and shot up to the clouds.

Without another word, the group hopped off of the branch and, using their gear, soared in their usual formation. It was calm without any Titans disturbing the peace as the wind rushed through their hair and peeks of sunlight glowed on their skin. There was no fatal urgency; there was only time to breathe even as they went.

"Hey. Oluo, Petra..." Eld started, looking back at them with a smile on his face, "For a couple of kids who cried and pissed their pants on their first mission, you both have sure come a long way."

Petra's jaw dropped as her wide eyes filled with betrayal, "Oh! Why would you say that! Are you trying to make Eren and Kagome lose respect for me?"

"Wait, did that really happen?" Eren mumbled while Kagome stifled her laughter.

"Eld! I have the highest kill count besides the captain's own! Show some damn respect!" Oluo huffed with annoyance, brow twitching as he gave his best death glare to the blonde who just chuckled.

"There's more to a soldier's merit than a kill count. Though, Kagome may give you a run for your money soon enough." The blonde chuckled.

"Hey! This isn't a picnic where we can get lost in idle chit chat; we're still deep in Titan territory. A mission isn't over until we get back home." Gunther looked back with a harsh gaze before his features softened momentarily, "And by the way, I never pissed my pants... Not that it matters, but just so you all know..." He quickly regained his stern composure and faced forward once more, leaving the two new recruits still giggling at the entire ordeal.

_At least I still have my friends to keep me smiling for now. Maybe that's all I can really ask for in a world like_ _this..._ Kagome's lips were spread across her face as she pulled herself ahead, fastening her hooks onto tree after tree. _These people... I can do it with them. And for the lives that are lost... I can do it for them._

The squad was mostly silence in the minutes following, taking occasional peaks at each other as if to make sure everyone was still doing alright. A silent camaraderie. As if laced beneath the explicit scene of scouts flying about effortlessly was a stitched bond, a deep seeded affection that no bad words could make falter.

But in the quiet of their journey, the whooshing of their hair entangling behind them like little vines, something invaded the bubble. It was kind of like the way a spider crawls in between the cracks, unbeknownst to anyone until it manages to creep onto the skin. And then, as its discovered, it takes a bite.

"Over there... But that's not Levi..." It was Kagome who spoke up first as she caught the view of a green cape soaring close by. On the cape rested the familiar Wings of Freedom emblem, but instead of seeing the face of the captain or even another proud soldier, this mysterious person kept their hood up. And while that act wasn't technically against any rules, something about it felt wrong. Their captain would have made himself known, given them orders. But this person weaved through the forest, face hidden almost purposely.

The next moments were blurred. Gunther noticed the stranger not even a second after her, shouting out demands that they show themselves. But as his bellows echoed around, they were disrupted by the sound of scratching metal as the unknown person whipped out their blades and shot themselves towards the man, effectively slitting his nape. A high-pitched shriek pierced the air, and Kagome couldn't tell if it came from her throat or not. Not that it mattered anyways, it was quickly overshadowed by her heart thudding in her ears at the gruesome sight of Gunther's body hanging limp, still held up by his wires. Eyes were still wide open, jaw slack as he spilled out crimson.

_W-What? Gunther's dead? But who would..._ Her thoughts halted as a fear crept through her bones.

"Everyone! We need to make it back to the Commander with Eren!" She shouted, turning to see the looks of horror scarring the rest of the squad, "Cmon!"

Oluo grabbed Eren and shot forward, leaving behind Gunther's corpse with one final peek. And everyone began creating their distance, getting as far away as they could. But even as they frantically looked around, seeing no sign of the perpetrator among the trees, they couldn't understand what had just transpired. It wouldn't make sense for this to be just some revenge plot taken out on a single elite soldier, and yet no one wanted to think about what else it could mean. The earlier threat was supposed to have been taken care of.

But the explosion, followed by heavy thuds coming from behind gave everyone a bad feeling about what was to come.

"It's back..." Eren whispered, emerald eyes glazing over as he peeked behind them. No one needed a further explanation, either. The Female Titan's pink, fleshy face was burned into their minds as if it was branded there. Permanent. The stomps quickened. It was getting close.

Kagome bit her lip harshly, not even registering when little drops of blood poured out._ But... But Levi said he was going to rip her out. Was he not able to? What if he and everyone else... are dead? _

"Eren, you can't transform! You have to get to Commander Erwin!" Oluo's voice grabbed Kagome's attention as she peered over to see the brown-haired boy staring down at his hand, waiting to take a bite.

"Oluo's right. We're gonna take care of this bastard here and now." Eld maintained, "Oluo, Petra, come with me. Kagome, you make sure Eren gets there safely."

"What?" Both Kagome and Eren gasped in unison.

"Both of you need to trust us. This has always been the last resort plan." Petra confirmed, nodding her head, "This mission will be an ultimate failure if Eren dies. Kagome, you need to keep him safe. I'm sure there are other Titans in this forest... So please, believe in us!"

There wasn't any more time to get another word in. The three elite soldiers burst backwards, all heading towards it at an extreme speed. The Female Titan, with an open hand, swatted at each of them. But the scouts each dodged the attacks with ease, their skill on full display as they swiftly moved to the side and then back, up and then down. It was almost as if they could see what the Titan was going to do next, making all the right choices to stay alive.

Petra and Oluo rose up until they were both eye-level with it, ripping their blades out. They looked at each other briefly, as a conversation was brewing in their stares. And then, they both launched their weapons into its icy blue eyes. The Female Titan shrieked in pain as it lowered its head, smoke now dispersing. But instead of raising its hands to cradle its injuries, it went to cover its nape while it healed.

"Wow... They're amazing." Eren murmured. He and Kagome were soaring in the opposite direction, though much slower than usual as they both watched the others with both worry and fascination. She nodded in agreement, lips parted slightly while her heart leaped for joy for her comrades.

Eld seemed to give a signal, and they all quickly shot back into action, shooting towards the monster's rotator muscles in its shoulders, whipping by and cutting through its skin over and over until they successfully broke through the muscles all the way, its arms going limp and falling to its side. Fumes exited from these new injuries as well, and it seemed absolutely defenseless as it stood, unable to protect its vulnerable area. The sight looked like victory, Kagome's lips twitching upwards.

The blonde made a move towards the now vulnerable nape, gripping his blades hard as the anticipation rose. Everyone needed to know who was inside, who had caused so much trouble.

But as he got close, taking in a deep breath, the Female Titan popped its head up, revealing one very healed, open eye. And it was too late to move back. That cold stare caught him, imprisoned him where he was. And then, without even giving anyone time to process the turn of events, the Titan moved its head and caught him in between its teeth. His shouts echoed and his arms waved about before he was bit in half and spit out like a stale piece of bread. Like garbage. Wasted on the floor without so much as his legs with him, and without a real explanation. Titans were not known to regenerate so quickly, especially not when it had multiple injuries to heal. It hadn't even been so much as a couple minutes since it was blinded.

"What the..." Oluo gasped, his bones beginning to tremble beneath his skin, "This can't be happening." His disbelief was apparent on his face, but it was overshadowed by the fear. He was still suspended above its shoulders, unsure of where to move as if he felt pulled in several different possible directions, but couldn't focus enough on just one.

And that was the fatal mistake. Kagome watched as the Female Titan whipped its head towards him with a scary speed, taking a bite of his legs and pulling him downward. His body fell to the ground with a yelp, his name being called out in a panic by all of his comrades. Urgency filled the air. And yet there wasn't anything that could be done at this point. As he became more and more aware of his injuries, blinking a few times, he saw a shadow cover his body, dark blanket, and suddenly the world seemed devoid of any air.

Kagome screamed his name one last time before his body was crushed under its giant foot.

"Eren..." She suddenly huffed out in a deep, strained voice, "Keep moving. Get out of here, now. I'm gonna get Petra and meet you."

"But Kagome-" He gasped out, with that look that displayed his ultimate desire to fight, too.

"But nothing. Get out, _now._ You're the only one who can make their deaths mean something." With that, Kagome focused all of her energy on Petra. She could hear Eren zipping away, but all she could do right now was hope that he would be okay. He was on his own for now. And she couldn't promise that she would be back. She could promise, though, that she wouldn't abandon Petra here to die alone.

Unfortunately, as soon as the Female Titan saw her closing the distance, something seemed to click within it, like a spark of some sort. Its stare flashed, the pale blue electrified by what seemed to be its own resolve. And, without warning, it turned back to Petra, who had begun trying to raise herself up, and lifted its right arm.

_There's no way... it healed one of its shoulder injuries already? _The dark haired woman thought with horror. She expelled a puff of gas from her gear to speed herself up, then another.

The beast lifted its large, fleshy hand towards Petra, its palm closing in on her body and she looked back at it with nothing but absolute panic painted over her features. And there was that shadow, the one that completely enveloped her body in a layer of darkness. Closer and closer it came.

"Petra!" Kagome yelled out, desperate now. Expelling more and more gas. Her breathing was heavy, eyes watering.

And then, she was so close to Petra. Just another moment, just one more push, and she would be able to save her friend. That's all it would take. After everything that happened, Kagome was so damn close. Petra glanced over with those honey eyes, blinked once, and opened her mouth, the beginning of Kagome's name starting to slip out just as frantically.

But, after one syllable, there was no more. Petra's body was smacked downwards, her hooks detaching as she began to plummet down with full force.

"No! Petra, please!" The former priestess stuck her hand out, reaching for the ginger in some last-ditch and hopeless effort. It was as if she was trying to will her friend's body to stop falling, somehow save her with her mind only because she was just too far away to grab onto. And gods, with everything in her soul, everything she was, she wanted to do this. So much had already been lost in such a short period of time, the only thought going on in Kagome's mind was stopping another senseless death.

It was somewhere in this moment that she felt muscles tighten and release, head beginning to feel airy. Her fingers twitched as they extended out, and then there was a spark. _No way..._ She watched her own extremity burst out with a familiar, pinkish light and gasped. She knew this light, and the feeling that came along with it. But it felt unreal. The spiritual glow was growing around her the same way it had all those years ago. Her jaw dropped and brows raised with considerable confusion as she watched the display unfold, then focused back on her falling friend. And with all that she had, Kagome reached further towards Petra, willing her powers to reach her.

But the last thing Kagome saw was the back of the Female Titan's hand closing in on her, followed by an excruciating pain. And then, there was nothing.

**.**

**Not going to lie, this was insane to write. I switched up Oluo and Petra's deaths on purpose.  
****I love reading action scenes, but I hate hate hate writing them. They're super hard, so I hope it's easy enough to read. For anyone who didn't get the gist in the second half, Gunther's nape was cut, Eld was bitten in half, Oluo was stepped on. Everything else is going to be revealed!**

**Also, three cheers for Kagome's powers coming through! I imagine it happening similarly to how it did with Mistress Centipede.  
But I can't wait to get into more romance stuff. I miss Kagome/Levi interactions. Though, I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**.**

**Any ideas on what's gonna happen next?**

**.**

**And don't forget to review! They make my day :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Fight**_

_**.**_

**Let's do this! I also want to remind everyone that I tend to stick with the manga description when it comes to Levi.**

**.**

_There was nothing. It was like slipping away into oblivion, becoming non-existent. And yet, there was also a hint of consciousness that would very much juxtapose such an idea, even if it was disoriented and fuzzy. What to call a place like that? What to call being drowned in nothingness and yet being aware of it? Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't form a single coherent thought to even begin answering those questions. Her mind was buzzing with hums and other non-words, strings of syllables that didn't quite go together. And the vision of silver._

_Silver. Where was that coming from?_

_As it became more visible, this gray, turning into smokey ash, caught the woman's attention long enough for her to grasp a bit at her own sentience. It was familiar, like the color itself was a symbol for something. She focused. Hard. Harder._

_What was this?_

_"Oi! Wake up will ya?" As she processed the voice, she noticed the gray fade into black. She searched for it, traversing any paths she could pick up in her head, but it seemed to be gone for now, like a candle that was blown out._

_"C'mon, wench. We ain't got all day!" The voice came again, rough and childlike at the same time. It was as if on cue that she opened her eyes. In fact, it hadn't even felt like her doing. They just seemed to snap open, responding to the voice before she could even do it herself. And she was left with the blur of her environment surrounding her. Dashes of red and gold caught her attention, like glistening stars caught among a bed of roses. Then, there was silver. She found herself fixated on it for a moment, wondering if that was what she had been looking for._

_But it wasn't the same shade._

_"W-What?" She questioned as the image began to clear._

_"Finally. Everyone's waiting for us."_

_She blinked as her vision restored itself, fully, "...Inuyasha?"_

_"Who the hell else would it be? Don't tell me you were having some nightmare, again." Inuyasha was crouched over her form, clad in his staple red robes. He crossed his arms over his chest as his dog ears twitched atop his head. "You know, Kagome, there ain't anything to be scared of here. Dunno why ya keep worrying."_

_"Nightmares? Worrying?" Placing her palms on the ground besides her, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. It had just occurred to her that she had absolutely no solid memory of getting here. In fact, whenever she tried to remember anything, she was met with a cloudy uncertainty. The Shikon Jewel had been dealt with, that much the woman remembered. And after that, Inuyasha had left her in the modern era with her family to finish high-school. But that was it, like past was a trail of footsteps that just stop there._

_'So, I made it back to the Feudal Era? But how? And why can't I recall anything?' Kagome rubbed the side of her head, hoping to soothe her memories back to her._

_"Keh, yeah. You've been having all of those stupid nightmares about some giant, man-eating demons or whatever." He stood up and extended his hand to help her, "As if any dumb demon could handle me, anyways. I'll kill em all up with Tessaiga. So, quit stressin'. You don't have to fight, anymore."_

_'I... don't have to fight?'_

_She looked at him for a moment, the way he stared down at her with those same, deep orbs she remembered, then down at those clawed hands that had sliced through their enemies to save her countless times. Reaching for him, she grabbed it and let him pull her up until she was balanced on her feet, feet that were covered with brown flats. In fact, when taking a quick glance, it didn't take long for her realize that she was in her old school uniform, skirt and all._

_"Well? C'mon, then." The hanyou huffed, "You look like you could use some food."_

_"Yeah... sounds good." But there was something inside of her that felt off, something that she couldn't seem to ignore._

* * *

_Days passed, all them blurring together in a daze. At first, it had been exhilarating, just hanging out with everyone she had missed so dearly. She had even gotten to play with Sango and Miroku's children, including an infant Sango had birthed not too long ago. But soon after, Kagome had fallen into a quiet routine that consisted of being woken up by Inuyasha, helping Kaede, and then settling down with her old friends in the evening until it was time to sleep again. And even though it was exactly how she had always imagined her life to be if she ever got to return, she just couldn't seem to adjust as if something crucial was missing. She had toyed with the idea that it was just her lack of memory that had been bothering her, but even after inquiring about her return, she didn't seem to feel any better._

_'Inuyasha said that it was about a month ago that I returned, that the well just re-opened for me.' She huffed inwardly as she continued to pick various herbs, 'But I still just feel so... weird about this whole thing. Argh, why can't I just accept it? This is what I've wanted, isn't it? Ever since the well closed and left me in the Modern Era, I dreamed about coming back. And, well, I'm here, aren't I?'_

_"Kagome, ye seem distracted." Kaede remarked, "Is something the matter? Don't tell me that Inuyasha has done something to upset ye."_

_"Oh, no. Not at all. Inuyasha has been nothing but pleasant." Kagome waved her off with a smile. She wasn't lying, either. The half-demon hadn't done a single thing wrong since she returned. He was attentive, caring and in a constant good mood, like his world was just an abundance of jubilee that he wanted to share with her. To complain about such a thing just sounded ridiculous. Whenever he was around, all of his attention was poured into making sure she was comfortable and happy._

_Which only served to confuse her further. With everything going so perfectly, why did she feel so out of place?_

_"Well, whatever is plaguing ye, ye are sure to beat it so long as you fight." The older woman asserted, as she bent over carefully to place more herbs in her basket. Then, as she was still bent at the waist, she lifted her head, her stare intense and filled with some unknown energy "Remember, if ye don't fight, ye can't win. And to win is to live." After the words were spoken, she simply continued her task._

_Kagome blinked momentarily, caught off guard by her words as they sent an odd sensation throughout her whole body. It felt so familiar, and yet, she couldn't pin point where she had heard it before. But what she did know was that she only felt more uneasy with the current situation after hearing it, more disconnected as if she was a ghost here, her true life residing somewhere else._

_"If ye are finished, we should give some of these herbs for Sango to help her recover faster from her latest birthing." Kaede motioned for her to follow and the younger woman obliged wordlessly. And the two made their way to Sango and Miroku's hut. It was a simple home, but they seemed more than satisfied to share it between themselves and their children. As they entered, Sango was sitting with her back against the wall, breastfeeding her newest child, a young boy._

_The former demon-slayer welcomed them eagerly, giving her thanks for their hard work in the field. Inuyasha and Miroku arrived shortly after, as well, having just returned from a demon extermination, and Shippo scurried in just minutes after. And, just as it was in the days prior, they were all together, with nothing else to do but to spend the evening talking._

_Everyone was always so relaxed, telling jokes and stories. And they were always so smiley, as if all they could feel was a constant high from some drug Kagome hadn't gotten a hold of, yet. But she began to realize that the high they were all riding was life itself, breathing it in and exhaling out any negativity. In and out. In and out. She knew she used to live in that same space with them, riding that same feeling like it was a shooting star dashing across the universe. But it was in these days that she wondered when she fell off._

_Days. Days of calm uncertainty. Days of lonely pondering, placing "missing" signs with her face on it all alongside the walls of her mind. Scaling the walls to get a better view. Sitting atop and looking outwards to what was beyond but never being able to get to it._

_She didn't know when she began to feel so caged in. But the routine was really taking it's toll._

_"And the demon was in the vase the whole time." Miroku finished detailing today's extermination by the time the woman noticed that she had stopped listening. But that seemed to be the norm. She was always spacing out, never realizing it until she had already missed something. A story, a joke, a question._

_"Yeah, and ya made sure to squeeze out ever last possible dime from 'em." The hanyou retorted, earning a nervous laugh from the monk who brushed off the accusation with his usual charm. Not that anyone bought it, anymore. They all shook their head and rolled their eyes before busting into fits of laughter._

_"Hey, would you all excuse me for a few? I think I need some fresh air." She announced suddenly, startling the group out of their dialogue. "I'm just gonna take a quick walk." She stood up, stretching her lips into some sweet smile._

_"I could go with ya, Kagome. If ya want." The half-demon suggested, readying himself to stand beside her, palms pressed onto the floor. But she waved him off with her hand, pulling out a soft chuckle. Trying to seem as typical as she could. Normal Kagome Higurashi._

_"Don't worry about me. You all just stay here and continue talking. I'll be back soon." She cooed while she made her way to the exit, waving them off once more before she stepped outside. She didn't know what she was looking for, though. Perhaps it was that high she hoped to find wandering the dirt path that decorated this little village. Or maybe it was something deeper than that. Maybe she was latching onto some poetic idea that she would magically find the cure for her disassociation while taking a little stroll as the sun set. Would that not be fitting to her life? It was always in her moments of self-reflection that she could find the answers to problems._

_Though, even as she dragged her feet around, she couldn't seem to understand it. It was not as though she did not hold a fondness for her friends. In fact, the single thing that has made this time bearable has been the fact that they were all living the carefree lives they deserved to. And she wanted to feel just the same with them. By their sides, just as she had at first. But she just didn't._

_Her seemingly aimless walking had actually taken her to the entrance of the Forest of Inuyasha, as if it had called to her like an attracting magnet. She looked up at the trees that loomed over her, just as they had when she was younger. For some reason, she had always thought that the trees of this forest always seemed much taller than any others._

_'I've seen taller...' She murmured inwardly before catching herself. 'That's so odd. But I can distinctly recall looking up at trees that are at least triple the size of these... But where was that? Am I going crazy?'_

_She brushed it off and continued her stroll, wandering deep inside the forest without giving anything else much thought. Silence. That's all she wanted for now. Maybe if she could just collect herself, find out where the disconnect was coming from and fix it, she'd be able to just be happy. Everyone was waiting for her, after all. They would definitely be disappointed if she didn't return._

_Of course, that was a silly thought in and of itself. Where would she go if she didn't return to them? This was her home, now._

_"I should go see the Bone Eater's Well." The woman whispered quietly to herself, passing the Goshinboku without even noticing it. The clearing where the well rested was so close, she eagerly sped up her footsteps. Close. Closer. Almost in the line of sight. She didn't even have much of a reason for why she wanted to see it, feel it. All she knew was that she needed to go there._

_It was then, as she was approaching, that the whipping sound of wires echoed around, bouncing off of the trees._

_"Huh?" She frantically looked around, "What was that?"_

_In a deeper part of the forest, she could see flashes of green, different than the leaves. Like somethings were flying about. Demons, perhaps? That would be the rational answer while in the Feudal Era. What else could be soaring around? But still, it was odd. Most demons didn't really try to invade the Forest of Inuyasha, especially when the half-demon himself was so close and so territorial._

_"Maybe I should just ignore it." Kagome decided, continuing on the path until she reached the well in all its glory. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers across the edge, feeling the hard, wooden surface on her skin. Always a mystery. It held an almost omniscient aura around it, like it knew something no one else did, but wouldn't dare divulge any of its secrets. It was funny that way; it just looked like an ordinary, old well. She retracted her hand, pulling back as she pursed her lips together and inhaled deeply through her nostrils. It felt as if she was waiting for the well to tell her something, reveal an answer to some question she didn't even know how to begin asking._

_"What's wrong with me...?" The question was spilling out automatically. Like a filled glass tilting slightly to the side, droplets falling to the ground. Nothing was making sense, nothing at all. Or maybe it was her that didn't make sense. Maybe she just wasn't fitting right, because the thought of returning to Sango's hut right now felt so wrong. And yet, all of her old friends seemed just fine. Normal. Happy. Was it her?_

_'You don't have to fight, anymore.' Inuyasha's words rang in her mind, a hopefulness existing in such a sentiment. And yet, it felt like an empty promise. A lie. As though not fighting would mean abandoning humanity. Gods, she felt uneasy with that._

_Sometime in between the echo of his voice, the woman had sat on the edge of the well, swinging her legs over so they dangled inside. Contemplative as she stared down into the blackness, she hadn't noticed the light footsteps that crept up behind her. No, instead she was searching for something deep within the Bone Eater's well thinking that maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with what was happening to her right now._

_"Kagome... are you trying to leave?" Inuyasha broke her silence as his voice trembled at just an octave higher than usual._

_She whipped her head around to meet his amber gaze, orbs glazed over with disappointment at her current position. She couldn't really blame him, either. Sitting the way she was, it must have looked like she was hoping to jump in and disappear through the vortex of time. But if she was being honest, she couldn't say that she had planned on that. And that was the irritating part of all of this, because she hadn't really planned on anything. To plan something, some sort of action, would mean that she would need some sort of goal in mind. To try jumping down the well would imply that she had a place she wanted to go to, but she didn't. She didn't know where she was trying to go or what she was trying to do._

_"Inuyasha, I thought you were going to stay with the others?" She murmured in response, suddenly feeling guilty as the sadness continued to contort his features._

_"Keh, I had to make sure you were okay, didn't I?" He retorted, taking a deep puff of air, "What if a Titan appeared?"_

_"I don't need you to-" She stopped herself as she processed his words, "A... Titan?"_

_He didn't seem phased by her confusion, though. Instead, his brows seemed to furrow together is frustration as he let out a heavy exhale, "I told ya that ya wouldn't have to fight anymore, didn't I? So, why are you out here all by yourself, acting surprised that I would watch over you?" His fists balled at his sides, "And why here, at the well of all damn places? Aren't you happy, Kagome? Aren't I making you happy? ...I thought this was what you wanted." In his tone he carried a perfect mix of anger, confusion and shame. And the guilt tugged at her once more because she never wanted to have him feel inadequate or unloved, especially by her._

_"Of course you make me happy, Inuyasha." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear._

_"Then, what's going on? Keh, won't ya just let me protect you here? No more fighting." The wind seemed to pick up as he talked, leaves on the trees rustling, some torn from their branches and floating away. Her eyes caught one, dancing in the air, doing circles and zig-zags before it disappeared somewhere far away. It was then that she realized that she hadn't moved from her position, legs still danging in the well like she was suspended by her own uncertainty. And she was wrapped up in self-reproach for being so uncertain, as though she was failing an obligation to him._

_But would she be led by that guilt?_

_"Inuyasha... I can't have you fight my battles, anymore." Kagome looked down in the well once more, watching as the darkness was slowly replaced with a blue sky, "I'm a soldier, now. I can't ignore that part of me." She didn't quite know what she was talking about, but it was the only thing that had felt so natural for her since she had woken up._

_"...Are you sure that's what you want, Kagome?" He asked, but his voice had softened. "Are you sure you're making the right decision?"_

_"The only thing we're allowed to do is believe that we won't regret the choices we make." She wasn't quite sure where that came from, but hearing it somehow made her feel better. It made her feel assured for the first time. Whatever she was missing, she now knew with all of her heart that she could only find it somewhere else. And she would chase that place so long as the well would let her._

_And, without looking back, she leaned her body forward and fell in._

* * *

As soon as Levi heard Eren's roars, he sped towards the sound, suddenly realizing why Erwin wanted him to replenish his gas before going off. Something was wrong, and he was certain it had to do with that Female Titan. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was inclined to believe that she had somehow managed to escape without getting eaten. A fact that reminded him of just how ignorant the Scout Regiment was to this kind of enemy.

"What a damn nuisance." He grunted as his body soared. But he supposed that, while he making his way, his team should be making sure Eren doesn't get demolished at least until he arrived onto the scene. That is what he trained them to do, after all. With Titan Eren and the Special Operations Squad on her ass, he couldn't imagine that this would be another easy win for her.

Though, that thought vanished as he continued on.

It was Gunther that he saw first, hanging by the wires of his gear in the middle of the forest. Eyes bulging out while blood dripped down below. Levi only allowed himself a moment before he forced himself on. But, Eld caught his eyes next. Well, what was left of him did. The blonde's upper half was still tossed lazily on the ground. And only a few feet away from Oluo's crushed body, guts sprawled out on the grass. But his face was still intact at least, even after clearly getting stomped on. It was bittersweet to see it because Levi figured a corpse with a face would be better than one without, but having a face meant seeing the lasting look of horror on it that detailed the misery before the end. And Oluo's was painted perfectly.

Petra came next, something the captain anticipated at this point. She was on her stomach. Red spilled from her head and other injuries on her body. Superficial cuts and deep gashes. He paused for a moment, thinking of all the broken bones her skin hid from him. Thinking of all the pain they all must have felt. But he was quickly focused on the way the ginger's hand extended outwards, as if she had been reaching for something before giving out her last breath. And he followed it, followed where it led until he let out a heavy exhale.

For it was Kagome he spotted last.

Like Petra, Kagome's body was sprawled out on its stomach. But it wasn't absolutely gushing out the contents of her insides, not that he planned on spending much time figuring out how exactly the Female Titan ended her. No, that was a pointless endeavor and it wouldn't change anything. He couldn't change anything.

Though, that didn't seem to stop him as he mindlessly floated over to her, looking down at her still form. In truth, he had thought for sure someone as stubborn as her would survive for a bit. At least one expedition. But it seemed to him that he was just going to be left trying to find ways to make sure her death wasn't in vain. And it seemed that he was just going to have to try and master her tea-making by himself. No more companionable silence in his office. Just silence.

It was when he decided he should move on that he heard a quiet hum, and it was followed by a slightly louder groan.

And then, Kagome Higurashi moved. Sure, it wasn't anything huge, just the tiniest little spasm of her index finger. But he caught it and immediately dropped down and crouched besides her. He flipped her over onto her back, though her body still seemed limp and not reactive to the movement. But when he placed two of his fingers on the side of her neck and felt the light pulse, he knew what it meant. By some strange miracle, this woman was still alive. And, as if on cue, her eyelids twitched just to confirm it.

"Tch, so you are just as stubborn as I thought." He mused as he took no time in scooping her unconscious form into his arms, leaning her head into the crook of his neck so it wasn't dangling unsupported. Sure, it was a pain to use the ODM gear like this, but he didn't care. Levi wasn't one to leave a comrade behind.

He was back in the air within a second, expelling more and more gas to speed through the trees while making sure she wasn't hit by any branches. His eyes were peeled for any remaining scouts that were around, and as soon as one came into view, he called out with a demanding boom in his voice that no one could ignore.

"Captain Levi!" The scout made no issue of approaching the short man, "Whaddaya need, sir?"

"Take this scout with you and retreat with the rest of the formation." Levi ordered, a seriousness laced in his tone that indicated that he was not to be questioned, "She's an elite member of my squad. I want her taken care of, immediately. Can you do that, kid?"

The scout nodded quickly before extending his arms to take Kagome, looking at her with a certain curiosity before muttering, "She's the one from Trost, isn't she? The one who killed over ten Titans..."

But the captain didn't feel the need to confirm that. Once he saw that she was secured in the other man's arms, he turned around.

"Don't even think about dropping her."

**.**

**For anyone who didn't get the italics, Kagome was experiencing a dream sequence after being knocked unconscious by the Female Titan, which is why Kaede (loosely) quotes Eren and why Inuyasha mentions Titans.**

**I do want to point out that Kagome's decision to jump down the well again isn't supposed to symbolize some romantic love for Levi. This is a slow-burn. I never liked the idea that someone would trade in a life full of friends and memories for one other person that they weren't even with, yet. Kagome's decision is really meant to reflect her desire to fight for humanity, just to show that she feels connected to the AOT world.**

**But, that doesn't mean it had nothing to do with Levi. Remember the gray she sees before Inuyasha wakes her? That's meant to be Levi's eyes. Notice how her eyelids twitch right before he picks her up in real-time. That's her seeing him briefly and latching onto the color, even contrasting it to Inuyasha's own silver hair.  
And of course, her rendition of his no regrets quote is always a plus.**

**.**

**Also, sorry about killing Petra. But it had to be done. Though, I hope y'all liked our Captain getting lowkey sad about Kagome, then getting lowkey protective when he passed her on to that scout. Lord, that scout would be doomed if he let our girl fall.**

**And don't worry. I promise fluff is on the way. **

**Though, it'll probably come faster if you review ;)  
Reviews are basically like money for us unpaid ****authors**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Our Aftermath**

**.**

**Let's do this!**

**.**

"Tsk, what a shitty day..." Levi groaned as he rested his forehead against the palms of his hands, sitting in his office as if to catch a break from the whole affair. The 57th Expedition outside of the walls had come to an end only hours before, leaving in its wrath a river of blood with which half of the Scout Regiment still floats in. So much senseless death and injury, and for what? He wished he had the answers. He wished any of this would make sense. But, as he sat in his office, the moonlight trickling into his room like silver rain drops, he felt only the tormenting sense of uncertainty.

No matter how many times the captain went through these missions outside of the walls, the grand losses never ceased to disturb him.

_At least that Jaeger brat is safe for now._ He reasoned with his own despondency, but it didn't seem to lift the weight that he felt pushing down on his shoulders.

After he had found Kagome and passed her on to another scout for safekeeping, he had rushed off towards where he had heard Eren's Titan roar, only to find that he had been captured by the Female Titan. Locked in the disgusting and slimy prison that was its mouth, much to Levi's dismay. Along with Mikasa Ackerman, a promising new scout and apparent close friend of Jaeger's, he managed to cut the beast down just enough to rescue the brat and regroup with Erwin and the rest of the depressed soldiers. But that was it. The Female Titan in all of its treacherous glory was still at large, hiding somewhere within the walls as some average soldier. And the regiment had to return with absolutely nothing to show for all the bloodshed it endured once more.

Not to mention, Levi had to deal with a stupid leg injury he acquired while saving the kid. He was practically useless for anything besides strategizing, and would be for a little while. And for what?

All he got at the end of the day was more twisted material to fuel his nightmare-infested nights. More bloodied bodies. More mangled limbs and screams of terror. Damn, what shitty luck he had.

There was obviously a toll beyond all of this that the regiment would have to pay. Unfortunately, it seemed rather steep, as well. Everyone could anticipate that the royal government would demand that Eren be turned over to them, effectively taking away a potential game changer for humanity. All just to perform some experiments that would probably kill the poor kid. And with the public practically screaming their hatred for the scouts off the rooftops, there would likely be some budget cuts. Less food. Less funding for research. A shittier life for these already underappreciated soldiers.

Gods, these were rough times. And it never got easier; it never became normal.

And when the families of the deceased came for answers, he never really knew what to give them. But that never stopped them all from looking up to him for some sort of explanation or consolation or whatever it was. It was the only time he really felt incapable.

Well, if he was being honest, he had felt somewhat incapable when he found the dead members of his squad sprawled out on the ground, blood staining the grass like crimson paint. He had felt _powerless _when he had loomed over them, helpless when he had hovered over Kagome's seemingly lifeless body. It only really went away when she mad flinched and revealed that she was still alive.

_That's right... Kagome's still passed out in the medical wing. She hadn't woken up once this entire time. _The reminder felt like the one gleaming sparkle of a optimism in this shit show, _The medics have said she's stable, but they don't know how long she'll be out for, the damn brat. And I need to speak with her..._

The captain leaned his head back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling. What to do, now? They had already compiled a list of survivors, and Erwin was most likely starting his reports to send off to Premier Zackley. For now, there didn't seem to be any distractions for him. Just waiting.

And waiting.

* * *

Without warning, a dazed Kagome Higurashi jolted up into a sitting position, hands fisting soft fabric as her heart pounded mercilessly beneath her aching chest. She took in deep puffs of air, throat dry as if she had just run a few miles. A burning pain. Though, it didn't seem to compare to the throbbing she felt in her head, as if strong hands were inside, hitting against her skull. One punch, then another, then another. It was almost torturous. And for a brief moment, she wondered if she would explode at any second.

"Oh gods..." She murmured to herself, though quickly tried to push the pain to the side and figure out what was going on.

Though, she was immediately met with a mental image of Inuyasha flashing around in her mind, followed swiftly by the rest of her friends in the Feudal Era. All smiling and cheerful. Everything so picture perfect, just as she had imagined they would all be. But then, there came the well, and along with it, a feeling of confused discontent.

_I dreamt of them all. I dreamt of the reunion I've wanted for so long, and yet... I wasn't completely happy. _It was an odd discovery that didn't quite make sense to her, as she bit her lip pensively. _Even though it wasn't real, I made the decision to say goodbye to Inuyasha. But is that what I really want? Or was it some weird dream-state? Being with him was what I've imagined for myself for six years... Am I really ready to leave all of that behind?_

The only answer she could give herself was that she didn't know. In this vast and strange universe, she hadn't a clue where she really belonged at this point. Just a stray soul dangling around the spectrum of time.

A sigh escaped from her mouth, and she decidedly pushed the thoughts from her mind for now, head pounding too hard for her to think about it anymore. Besides, she still wasn't sure how she got where she was. And she supposed that figuring that out might be less stressful.

Eyes traveled around and she analyzed her surroundings, quickly realizing that she was in some sort of hospital room, her body resting on some bed as various medical supplies were situated on a table. Wooden walls enclosed her in, with a single window that let in trickles of sunshine. Quickly, she took note of a clipboard that sat on a nearby desk, one that had her name written on the top. Narrowing her eyes, she tilted her head to read what else had been jotted down.

"Kagome Higurashi. Member of the Special Operations Squad. Sustained minor injuries during the 57th Expedition outside of the walls. Comatose state unexplained by medical analysis. Witness states patient had been engaged with an intelligent Titan." Her brows furrowed together as she verbalized the words on the page, each sentence digging out bits and pieces of what had taken place before she had been knocked unconscious. Protecting Eren. The reappearance of the Female Titan. Fighting alongside her teammates. It all came back.

But then, the horror kicked in as she remembered their demise. Their blood, screams and desperation all being reanimated in her head. Her eyes widened, breath lodged in her throat and heart pressed harshly against her ribs. If she had once thought that the pain couldn't get any worse, she was terribly wrong. Her insides were aching in a way they never had before. It was all as if her body didn't have enough space to contain this harsh reality.

As she finished that thought that she heard the soft click of the door, and she watched as it gently opened. A man quietly stepped in, inky black hair brushed neatly atop his head.

"Levi..." It came out as a hoarse whisper, his gaze landing on her as she spoke. He blinked once as he absorbed the sight of her awakened state, clearly not expecting it, but then adjusted his expression and proceeded to casually walk towards her.

"About damn time you woke up. You've been passed out since yesterday." He was gruff, just as normal, "How are you feeling, brat?"

Quickly, she averted her gaze down to her sheets. There was a sudden flop in the depths of stomach, and she suddenly felt a growing desire to be left all alone to wallow and process the past events. "Don't worry about me... I'm alright."

Though, the captain didn't appear phased by the despondency. Just brushed it off and continued, "The hell happened anyways? Doctors can't seem to figure why you've been out for this long."

Shifting slightly, the woman kept her eyes averted and low to avoid his own. "I guess I must have gotten hit by the Female Titan. I don't really remember much besides that." Her voice was flat and quiet, and the gloom and grief practically emitting from her pores was unmistakable.

Even so, Levi pressed on, focusing in on her, "Oi, can you try standing up? We'll need to know about your current strength." He was practically hovering over her at this point, eyeing the melancholia curiously as she sat silently.

But after a moment of contemplation, Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the bed, shifting forward until her feet were planted firmly on the ground. Inhaling deeply, she pushed herself upwards until her form stood upright, back straight. Though, despite appearing perfectly fine for a mere second, her knees soon began to wobble, arms quickly flying in the air in some asinine attempt to balance herself. But her bones seemingly lost all its stability, crumbling beneath skin until she was falling forward.

Kagome anticipated the unforgiving kiss of the wooden floor, a small yelp escaping from her throat as gravity pushed. But, once again, it never came. Instead, she felt her head knock against Levi's hard chest, his hand wrapping around her shoulder to steady her.

"Tch, you could have just said no, brat." He hissed with slight annoyance.

Startled, her head snapped upwards and her wide eyes met his for the first time since he had entered. A sleek silver, one that would otherwise be seen as cold and aloof by anyone else who looked into it. But not to her. As she was drowned in his stare, she saw flashes of her deceased comrades one by one reflected in those orbs. And she suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that he had been their captain. He had handpicked and worked with them longer than she had even known them. And now, they were gone forever.

"I'm so sorry..." She choked out quietly.

He raised a brow at that, still holding her for fear that she'd fall right down without him, "Calm down, Kagome. It isn't that serious. You just woke up, so it's fine if you can't stand up on your own, yet."

But she was far too drenched in the guilt, heart filled with sympathy for what he had lost, "No, Levi. I couldn't save them all. I tried, but I wasn't good enough." Kagome went limp and slumped further against his body with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, "Your comrades. Your _friends_. Even with your training, I failed to protect them. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

The man froze at her sudden apology, feeling his own chest tighten as he absorbed the display, the sincerity that she held. She was apologizing to _him_. And if he was being honest, she was the first person to ever offer such sincere condolences for his losses. The first person to regard him as someone who may actually care enough about his comrades to feel grief when they die. A person beyond just being the strict captain or humanity's strongest. It made him wonder what she really saw in him when she looked at him.

But more than all of that, he wondered how the hell he should react to something like this. He didn't blame her, never even considered it. This was war, after all. People died. And there was no single person who could be responsible for protecting everyone.

Did she think he would hold their deaths against her?

Sighing as his ears were filled with her shaky breathing, he awkwardly removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it lightly on her back.

"Listen to me, and listen good." He began, "I don't want you wasting anymore damn time apologizing to me. You didn't kill them, the Female Titan did. And that's all there is to it." His fingertips applied the slightest bit of pressure, hugging her slightly, "So, relax. There's nothing we can do but move forward and make sure their deaths weren't in vain."

Kagome was quiet for a moment, still as a statue against his comforting frame as her breaths slowly steadied. But after a short while, she moved her head off of him and gazed at him with glossy eyes.

"You're probably right..." She huffed, cheeks pink though she hadn't actually shed any tears. Perhaps it was the fact that, in her capacity, she was used to losing people or maybe it was that she knew how grossed out the captain would have been to have had her crying on him, but not a single tear had fallen.

"I am." He moved to grip both of her arms, gently guiding her back down into a sitting position on the bed. "Now, rest. I'll have someone bring you something to eat. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

She would have chuckled had the circumstances been lighter. But she did offer him a nod as she adjusted herself and lied back down. And he figured there was nothing else he could do for now, anyways. He always preferred some space after a rough expedition, and it seems that she was no different. Even if she had only known the squad for a month, their deaths were clearly taking a toll. He had never seen her look so damn stressed.

So, he just made his way to the exit, mentally noting to come back later.

As he reached to open the door, his fingers brushing against the handle, he heard her voice once more, startling him still.

"Captain... I'm happy that you're okay."

He gave her one last look, one softer than he had ever given, then left the room, softly closing the door behind him. All there was to do now was find the doctor to let him know Kagome was awake, then get someone to bring her some food. He had hoped that he would be able to talk to her about the expedition, but he wouldn't force anything as of now. While Kagome had always been one to push social boundaries when it came to him, she had never dared to get that physically close. And he definitely wasn't used to it. A _hug_. Or at least as close to one as he had really gotten in years.

_Such an annoying little brat, she is. I should have shoved her off for such an inappropriate display._ But even he knew he was full of shit. He respected Kagome, and honestly, while he avoided physical acts of affection like the plague, her pure empathy was refreshing. He wouldn't punish her for giving a shit, even if it was about him.

_Still... I need to speak with her as soon as possible. I need to know about that light Jaeger saw come from her before she had been struck down._ Levi recalled how Eren, once awake, worriedly approached him talking about how Kagome seemed to emit some flash of pinkish light just as the Female Titan went to finish her off. The brunette hadn't known what to make of it, but Levi knew he needed to get to the bottom of this.

As soon as she was ready, he would finally uncover this mystery.

.

**A little fluff! **

**I honestly always thought that everyone around always treated Levi as this super strong soldier who didn't need anyone to check in on him. So, it was honestly a little fun coming up with the idea that Kagome would be worried about him losing the SO squad.**

**Also, Levi knows about Kagome's spiritual energy coming through! Yay!**

**.**

**Let me know what you all think! This writer's block has been absolutely terrible, so I hope it isn't reflected terribly in this. **

**Review pleeeaaasseee**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: There Is No Permanence, An Inescapable Truth**_

**.**

**I'm so happy everyone liked the Levi/Kagome moment last chapter :)**

**Hopefully you all like this chapter just as much!**

**.**

Everyone leaves. That's the only explanation Kagome could come up with at this point. Everyone will leave her one way or another and there was nothing she could do about it but go on. She had done it at age fifteen when she lost her friends from the Feudal Era, and she had done it at age eighteen when she lost her family and friends from the Modern Era. And now, she would do it again. And again. And again for as long as fate dangled her in this lonely prison. But, if she was being honest, doing it with a smile on her face had gotten exhausting.

Being Kagome had gotten exhausting.

But at the very least, she had recovered from her injuries somewhat, now being able to walk without toppling over. And it was a good thing, too, as Levi hadn't come around to catch her since she had first awoken the day before.

Probably because he didn't want to deal with her blubbering self. Or at least, that's what the woman assumed. Still, she didn't have it in her to regret what she said to him about his team; she _was_ sorry. Even with his rough and indifferent demeanor, she knew it had to have hurt him to lose the core members of his squad.

_Even if I don't regret it, though, I could have gone without falling on the_ _guy..._ She mused internally, recalling the way the infamous captain had so awkwardly hugged her and gave the most Levi-like speech in his attempt to comfort her while she weeped into him. Honestly, if she wasn't so riddled with despondency, she would have felt flustered at the whole situation, even a bit embarrassed.

The last man to hold her in any capacity was Inuyasha, after all.

_Physical intimacy never really was my strong suit or an arena I was used to..._ She huffed inwardly, _Platonic or otherwise. But it did make me feel better, so I guess its nothing to get all worked up about. I needed to hear what he said; I needed that small bit of comfort. _

Kagome got up from the bed, deciding to take a little stroll to get out of the stuffy medical room she was still stuck in. No medic could figure out what happened and, in all honesty, she couldn't quite make sense of it either. She distinctly remembered rushing towards Petra, and the Titan hand that came for her. Then again, she did feel like her memories weren't exactly reliable. Somewhere in her last moments of consciousness, she recalled her spiritual powers coming through for the first time in years.

But that just didn't make sense. And Kagome assumed that this part of her memory had just been carried over from her dream, a false recollection of reality. That was the only explanation.

Still, it bothered her that there was nothing to give reason for why she had been knocked out for all that time. And no real answer for how she was struck down by the Female Titan and came out with such minor injuries. Cuts and bruises? That's it? There had to have been something else going on. And apparently, the medics preferred that she stay in this room to monitor her for a little bit. The mystery surrounding her made her unpredictable apparently, and they didn't know what other symptoms may arise.

But, while that idea wasn't too far-fetched, she still hated it.

So, the woman burst out of the door and into the hallway, face blank but body feeling somewhat normal as she took each step, wandering about with no specific destination in mind.

And yet, she seemed to end up exactly where she needed to be.

"Ah! Kagome!" An eager shout infiltrated the silence of the halls, and Kagome turned to see none other than Hange Zoe jogging up to her, a bright beam painted on her face. "I'm happy to see you out and about! How're ya feeling?"

"Oh, hi Hange." Kagome gave a small wave and a half-assed smile. "I'm feeling better. It's nice to stretch my legs."

"Yeah, Captain Short-Stack said you couldn't stand when you first woke up. He actually barred any of us from bothering you until you got a chance to recover more." She took a spot by the younger woman's side, both falling in step with each other, "That's why no one but the medics and the cadets who bring your food have been around. We don't wanna piss off that little guy."

_Is that really why he hasn't stopped by since? He wants to give me space?_ In truth, Kagome did appreciate that. She hadn't exactly wanted to be around anyone during her time of grief. Or rather, she didn't have the energy to.

"Oh... Well, I did get some much needed rest this past day." She hummed, brushing away some inky strands from her face. Though, her features still appeared drenched with fatigue.

And Hange quickly took notice. In fact, she took notice of Kagome's overall change in demeanor, being nothing like the always bright and cheery woman she usually is. And it dawned on her that perhaps she wasn't quite able to bounce back from the last expedition as well as everyone thought she would. She _was_ one of the few here who experienced the fall of Wall Maria _and_ the disaster of Trost. Not to mention, Hange knew that Kagome hadn't had any family or friends outside of the regiment, assuming she had lost them all at some point.

It was known that Kagome Higurashi was no stranger to disaster, and still she usually held such a chipper and upbeat attitude. Like a ray of sunlight in an otherwise cloudy sky. But perhaps the weight of everything had finally gotten a bit too heavy for her shoulders; perhaps this was what would break that jubilee.

"Well, I won't take up too much of your time, then." Hange's usually tuneful voice was replaced by a much softer one, "We are planning a meeting later on to discuss the potential identity of the Female Titan. Given the dire situation and the unknown fates of Erwin and Eren, I think it'd be best if you be in attendance."

After pondering it for a moment, Kagome nodded her head, "Of course I'll be there. Whatever it takes to take that beast down."

"Perfect. I knew you'd wanna come!" The squad leader had to stop herself from jumping in place, though her cheeks still blushed from excitement, "I will see you at three o'clock! Rest up until then!" And, just as quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared down the hall, turning back once to wave goodbye to Kagome.

And the black haired woman just continued to wander the halls for a little while before returning to her isolated hospital room, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed. Quiet, she found that she quite liked and hated it. In fact, she found that she liked and hated almost everything at all times. The night and the day. Sitting up and lying down. Being awake and staying asleep. She was a walking contradiction. Every inch of her contrasting the next, every thought juxtaposed the one that followed. Gods, there was no peace right now.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat around, head hung low and fingers gripping onto the white sheets, before there was a sudden knock at the door.

_Huh? I'm sure the medic isn't supposed to show up for a little while longer..._ She thought to herself before calling for the person to let themselves in.

As the door slowly opened, Levi himself was revealed, taking no time in stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Oi, heard from Shitty Four-Eyes that you can walk again." He commented, "And that you'll be attending today's meeting. So, I take it you've had enough alone time and are ready to start talking."

"Start talking?" She blinked, wondering why the captain was acting as if she was supposed to know what he was referring to. Was there something they were meant to talk about right now? She had already told Levi and the doctors of her perspective of the Female Titan attack. Anything else she was sure Eren was able to supplement since he was present up until she was struck down. Still, his steely gray eyes pierced into her, analyzing her in a manner much less friendly than he had been the day before.

This definitely wasn't the same man who comforted her only yesterday, held her close. He was something different today.

He approached her sitting form, crossing his arms under his chest before clicking his tongue, "Tch, Eren saw the light you shot out from your hands back during the expedition. What, some pink glow or other? Do you have the nerve to forget such a precious detail?" His voice was low, and he narrowed his gaze in on her harshly.

But honestly, it wouldn't have mattered how intimidating his appearance was at this point. He could have said those words with a big old smile on his face, and her heart still would have dropped to the depths of her stomach. Her eyes still would have bulged out of her head, breath lodged in her suddenly dry throat.

_What? So, I really did use my spiritual powers back then? And Eren saw it? Oh no. Oh no..._ Her mind raced,_ What's going to happen to me? Am I gonna go on trial like Eren? Will I have the luxury of being the Scout Regiment's pet, or will the Military Police have their way with me_?

"I...I..." But she couldn't form a complete sentence, pulse racing.

"The hell are you hiding Higurashi?" The captain moved his hands so they rested on his hips as he leaned down to become face to face, "There's no point in trying to play dumb now. Eren saw you. And I saw you, too. Back in the relic room, I saw the same damn light when you touched that sacred bow. Didn't know what to think about it then, but now, you're not getting away with keeping your shitty secrets."

"Captain..." She swallowed harshly and moved her gaze to face his, her bones beginning to tremble, "Are you going to turn me in?"

This time, he raised his brow in confusion, "Turn you in? Jeez brat. The fuck are you going on about now?"

"For my spiritual power. Are you going to turn me in to the Military Police?" She clarified, eyes glossy, "So they can experiment on me, and gods know what else?"

Now, it was his turn to blink in astonishment. "You're such an idiot. Why don't you try thinking hard? Use that shitty brain of yours for once, and then try to tell me what in the hell I would gain by selling out my own squad." He raised his hand and flicked her right in the center of her forehead, watching as she flinched slightly, "Is that why you haven't said anything? Think the big bad captain is waiting for you to screw up so he could send you off to the filth that is the Military Police?"

When she didn't say anything, Levi sighed and straightened himself out once more, shutting his eyes in frustration, "I don't need to report anything to anyone. I deal with these problems myself. So, just tell me what the hell you are."

Kagome bit her lip pensively, feeling somewhat relieved, but not completely. She could tell that this was him interrogating her, that, in his eyes, he wasn't sure what to make of this so he had to treat it like a threat. That was how he handled anything unusual, an automatic response. She also knew that, him dealing with the problems himself meant that he would _kill her_ if he saw fit. And the thought made her shudder, a sudden jolt of worry riding up her spine.

Still, as she looked at him, his eyes still narrowed and jaw clenched with slight anticipation, she also knew something else. If he wasn't telling anyone at all, not Hange or Erwin or Mike or anyone, that meant that he was also prepared to keep this between just them if he saw fit. Conceal her. Protect her. If not, he would have surely reported to someone in the Scout Regiment and this private conversation would surely be taking place in a much more secure location. Instead, he had allowed her space to recover, even enough to let her walk the grounds if she so pleased.

_That's right. If Levi really did see me as a threat, why would he have left me alone for so long? _She took a deep breath, _If he was so concerned, he would have done this yesterday when I woke up. He wouldn't have cared that I was too distraught and needed to grieve, and he wouldn't have bothered to make me feel better about everyone's deaths. But he did. He comforted me. All of this big talk now is because he's frustrated and wants to get to bottom of this... Maybe, for once, I can be honest with someone._

"Okay. I trust that you'll keep your word." Kagome stood up, almost eye level to the captain as she mustered up all of her courage, "I'm a priestess. Or, I was a priestess. I'm not sure anymore."

"Go on." He kept his gaze stern.

"Well, everything happened when I was fifteen..." But, some of that courage quickly faded, "I suddenly showcased these spiritual powers when I was being attacked by... A wild animal. It didn't do anything but scare it off, though. Like the legends say, it probably only works against demons."

_Why didn't I tell him the truth? _

"My family and friends knew about it, but that's it. And even so, I've never been able to completely master it." She continued, "Honestly, it's been years since my powers have come through. I'm not sure why it's happening now."

He seemed to mull it over, nodding his head, "A priestess, huh? That's why you were so damn emotional about those relics?"

"Yeah..." Kagome chewed on the inside of her cheek, "But my powers never seemed to be of any importance. There never actually seemed to be any demons here. And it's never had any effect on people."

"What the fuck are these powers supposed to be?" He questioned, though he seemed to have dropped his threatening demeanor a bit.

"Like a pure energy. It's supposed to be the opposite of darkness, something good to fight off evil beings." She answered swiftly, "Or at least, that's what I've been told. Like I said, I've never gotten the chance to use it on anyone or anything." _Something in me just won't let me be honest, won't let me tell the whole truth..._ She stared at him, watching the way any suspicion in his orbs slowly dissipated right before he closed them, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did his best to process the information she was giving him.

So stressed. She noticed that he always seemed like that, with so much on his mind.

"So, there really is so much about this world we still don't understand." He mumbled under this breath, almost as if he was talking to himself rather than the woman. An acceptance of a reality even harsher than the one he knew to exist; a creeping frustration that this world is even more complex and confusing, perhaps even impossible for one to navigate in one lifetime.

Then, he straightened himself out and met her stare once more.

"Eren said it looked as though the light enveloped you before you were hit." He huffed, "Like a veil of sorts."

Kagome tilted her head curiously to ponder such a thing. She only could recall the light coming out when she wanted to protect Petra. That's it. Why would it cover herself up, instead? And what did such a thing mean, anyways?

Oh wait.

Her eyes widened briefly, "Is that... Is that why I wasn't badly injured?" _Did my power create a barrier around me? Then perhaps I was knocked out from the exhaustion of using so much of my energy._ The possibility dawned on her, hitting her straight in the head like a giant fist.

The captain cocked his brow at her own confusion. "If you're expecting an answer from me, don't hold your damn breath, runt." He grunted, "Hell if I know what any of this means. Though, make no mistake, I plan on figuring it out. If this power of yours has the potential to be used against Titans, you can be damn certain it will be."

Slowly, the woman nodded her head, albeit a bit reluctantly as she gazed downward. In truth, her head was a mess of scattered thoughts centered around the uncertainty of where all of this will lead her. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, but could he keep her a secret, especially if her powers were to end up being useful against Titans? It was conflicting to have this fear while understanding that the ultimate defeat of Titans was more important that her feelings.

"Oi, wipe that dumbass look off your face." Levi took her chin between his index finger and thumb, jolting it up slightly to get her attention, "Still scared? Did you not hear me when I said I wouldn't turn you in? Tch. Pathetic, Kagome. I think it's time you start trusting your damn captain."

"Levi, it's not-" She wasn't given time to finish that thought before he jerked at her again, this time pulling her closer to his face.

"Do you trust me or not?" He questioned, and she was quickly reminded that he was not a man who liked beating around the bush.

And, with their noses almost touching, proximity making it near impossible to look anywhere but into his all-dominating stare, she was forced to reconcile with what she truly thought about him. It was odd, really, the way she felt her anxiety quiet down at his demand for such a final answer. She didn't expect for his brusque and domineering attitude to suddenly make her feel _secure_. Was her panic really just founded in some made up apprehension?

Did she trust him?

"Yes. I trust you, Levi." The words spilled out before she could even realize it.

Levi dropped his hand from her chin, taking a step back, "Good. I'm already trusting that you're not some shitty enemy. And I expect that to be reciprocated." He kept his tone steady and firm, "I've already ordered Eren not to speak a word of this to anyone or he'd have to deal with whatever damn punishment I can come up with. So, it'll just be you and me. Got that? Tsk, and don't you ever insult me by even fucking _insinuating _that I'd betray you to the swine of Military Police." He crossed his arms, almost seeming somewhat offended at the prospect.

Offended because he would never want to betray her; offended because he was sure he never gave her a reason to think he would in the first place.

_Because he's already risking so much by not telling anyone, not even Erwin. _Kagome realized, _And it's all to keep me safe. Yeah, it's natural that he wants to know what my powers can do against Titans. But, at least for now, he's prioritizing my safety over everything else. And in doing so, he's showing me that I can rely on him._ She felt the corners of her lips curving up at the thought, and for the first time since she's woken up, she grinned lightly.

"Is that an _order_, Captain?"

"Why yes it is, dipshit." It was a growled insult, but had no real venom as he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I see that you haven't lost your damn near mastered skill of being annoying."

"I guess not." She murmured her response with a hint of amusement before sitting down on the bed, sighing heavily. She was still emotionally exhausted, but the captain had definitely taken a bit of her weight off with his reassurance. In truth, she had never expected that the cold and aloof man before would become such a source of easement. Even if it were only a moment that she could smile, she did, and that in itself was significant.

"So, listen up. For now, our priority has to be that damned Female Titan. Unfortunately, that means I won't get to study your weird ass powers until we settle that." He asserted firmly, his stare still boring into you, "The strategy meeting's in an hour, so I suggest you clean yourself up before then. You looking fucking terrible."

"Gee, thanks." Kagome murmured, though did so loud enough for him to hear.

"Expect only honesty from me, brat." At this point, he was already making his way to the door, leaving her in the same position she was when he entered.

She nodded, "I will."

"Good." His hand reached for the handle, turning it slightly before he spun his head around briefly once more. He had seen the smile that had appeared on her face, though noted how it disappeared so quickly. And he contemplated that she was just as stressed as he was, just as burdened, "I've recently brewed some black tea in the kitchen, and there's still some hot left in the kettle. You probably won't like it as much as your fancy shit, but feel free to help yourself." The door swung open, and Levi took one step out before grumbling, "I can already tell you'll fucking need it."

And he was gone.

"Always so full of surprises..." Kagome mused after a few moments of silence. In hindsight, this isn't the worst case scenario. Sure, she had never planned on being found out, but she guessed that having Levi take control of the situation was probably the best way this could have gone. Anyone else would have surely reported you, at least to Erwin. And while you had great respect for the man, you wondered how he would have handled you. If he would have turned you in to Premier Zackley, or if he would have treated you more like a potential threat. Taken you off of Levi's Squad and locked you up for a series of interrogations and experiments.

You would have never guessed that the most compassion you would receive would be by the stern Captain himself.

_Still, I finally had an opening to tell someone about my life, and I couldn't do it. _She sighed and shut her eyes as if she was trying to make sense of her own hesitation,_ Sure, he may have not believed the whole time-travelling part of my life, but it would have felt to freeing just to say it. I would have felt like my identity wasn't being locked up and tucked away. Like I could connect with something for the first time in years._

But maybe that was it. Maybe something within her just didn't want to bond on any level deeper than what she's been doing. Only telling him the basics of her spiritual power still keeps up part of her wall. Hiding her history is shielding her from real connections.

Because no one is permanent; it's inevitable that she will slowly lose this world, too. Either they die or time will snatch them away. But the truth remains that everyone will leave her and there is nothing she can do about it.

But stay distant.

**This was really fun to write. It's a mess of Kagome's complex emotions and Levi's natural way of handling things through intimidation despite not actually wanting to intimidate her. Because they're both emotionally messed up. But that's okay character development will save them eventually :)  
****But writing meaner Levi was fun. I've always found him extremely empathetic, but he was still raised in the Underground. He's naturally more aggressive and crude, and he's prone to being more combative when handling new situations. I don't want to lose that part of him while writing. Even when he's assuring her, he can still be a bit rough.**

**Also, obviously this is written more from Kagome's point of view. That's because we got a good amount of Levi perspective last chapter for this scene. More importantly, the fact that Levi already developed a respect for Kagome as a person will explain why he's putting himself on the line for her. Just in case anyone found that OOC for him. I just felt that, since I added that in last chapter, that I'd focus more on Kagome's conflicting emotions.**

.

**Also, I've revamped Ch. 1 recently. I realized I wrote when I initially planned on having this fic be quicker and more light-hearted. Basically, originally I had Kagome appear much more ready to accept this new world as her home. But since I've taken that turn and made this a much longer and slow-burn fic, I figured I would rewrite Kagome initial perspective.**

**No one really has to read it again. It's the same information. It's more for new readers so they can get the right idea of where this fic is going from the beginning.**

**.**

**Let me know what you think! Any predictions of what will happen with Kagome's powers?**

**Every review is like being paid for my work. So, don't be scared to let me know that you think of this chapter :)**

**I really appreciate you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Unwanted**_

**.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I am so happy that I have your support in this.  
I hope you like this chapter!**

**.**

Kagome had washed up, damp hair put up in a high ponytail, and was dressed in the usual white button up and tan pants. She knew that this was as ready as she was going to feel, and pushed herself to leave towards the strategy room. Her mind was numb by this point. So much time was spent trying to make sense of everything, and the only bit of solace she could find was in Captain Levi's words. It was a strange comfort, like finding a fire in freezing weather. It wasn't enough to fend off the cold completely, but it did fend off frostbite. And that would have to be enough for now.

So, she pushed on, feet dragging through the halls.

"Hey! Kagome!"

That voice was all too familiar. Not very deep, but boyish all the same.

"E-Eren..." She paused and watched him approach her from behind. And there's a sudden nervousness wracking through her bones. Sure, the captain claimed to have warned the boy not to speak a word of her powers, but if he did mention it, what could she possibly say?

"You're heading off to the meeting, right?" He asked, and when she nodded her head, he continued with a slight grin, "I'm happy that you've recovered so well. I was worried that you had been badly hurt. Honestly, when I saw you get hit by the Female Titan, I thought you had died for sure."

"Luck seemed to have been on my side." She murmured in response, returning his beam. A fabricated smile.

He hummed in response, joining beside her as they both started walking together to the meeting. Falling into step with each other. Eren stayed quiet for a few minutes, something Kagome was grateful for as she gathered hope that perhaps Levi's threat was enough to silence him. If Eren was wondering about Kagome's powers, what they were and what she really was, he didn't show it.

"Can I confess something?" He piped up suddenly, interrupting the quietude of their stroll.

"What is it?" Kagome raised her brow as she turned to face him, watching the way his gaze flickered down towards his feet nervously. As if he wasn't sure if speaking his mind really was a good idea.

"Well... Everything from that day is such a blur, including when you all went up against the Female Titan..." He was trailing off, apprehensive about each word that flowed out of his mouth. "So much so, that I thought I saw you glow or something before you passed out. A light that sort of came from your hand... I even mentioned it to Captain Levi. He told me it was the dumbest thing he's heard in a while, and I know he's right. But, for whatever reason, it's been making me think about how precious life is..."

_So, Levi convinced him that my powers aren't real? That he imagined it?_

But Eren continued before she could react to any of it, "D-Don't tell Captain Levi that I said anything to you! He'd probably skin me alive if he found out. Said that, since everyone's found out that people can become Titans, they're on edge about every myth and superstition and that me saying I saw you glow or whatever may actually get you in trouble. I don't wanna endanger you over some hallucination, anyways."

Hearing that Eren himself didn't actually think it was real was a relief. She was still the same in his eyes, just a normal soldier. His comrade. That means that the only other person who really knew about her powers at this point was just Levi. He had meant that he was on her side, even more than she initially realized.

That sly captain.

"Don't worry. I won't mention it." Kagome assured him gently, "Besides, we have more important things to deal with than you disobeying our superior."

"Thanks." He chuckled, hand rising to scratch the back of his head.

They arrived at the mess hall, now emptied of any straggling young scouts. Erwin was meant to come retrieve everyone when he was ready. The only person in there at that moment was Levi himself, sitting with a cup of tea as his food rested upon the chair next to him. He sipped with a blank glare targeted at nothing in particular. Pensive and unreadable, as he usually was.

_That's right. I remember hearing that Levi hurt his ankle by one of the doctors. Nothing severe, but I forgot to ask how he was feeling..._ She frowned a that, suddenly feeling a bit selfish. Though, it appeared that she wasn't the only one out of commission for now. There was no way he would be useful with his ankle twisted like that, at least not for a little while. He may be Humanity's Strongest, but he was still human.

Even if everyone tended to forget that fact.

Eren and Kagome took their seats at the other end of the table, her mostly following his lead. And Levi acknowledged them with a fleeting glance and nothing more as he sipped away. The glow of the torches cast a certain warmth on his face that almost seemed to melt his icy exterior a bit. But not enough for the titan-shifter to want to sit any closer to him.

They all sat in a certain silence for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to pour in. Or at least for Erwin to invite them inside so they could begin while waiting for the others.

"Tch, Erwin knows I've been sitting in here. He's really making me wait." Levi spat out, though he didn't actually seem genuinely pissed off. "By the time he comes out, the Military Police will already be banging on our doors to take you all in."

Kagome contemplated responding to that, but the captain continued before she could utter another word.

"Maybe he's trying to take a shit, but the shit just won't come out."

Now, it was Kagome's turn to blink a bit as she processed what he just said. Because, she honestly hadn't imagined he would say something so crude. Levi glanced over at her and Eren after he said, face still blank as if he didn't just call their commander constipated. Full of his staple nonchalance, mouth a straight line that didn't once falter. Eyes almost bored as he watched the two, taking in the shock on her face and then switching his focus to see the shock on Eren's.

But Eren adjusted first, smiling slightly, "Very funny... You're quite talkative today."

"Don't be an idiot." The captain huffed, "Talkativeness is in my personality."

Though, he shifted his gaze to the woman as he said the last part, as if anticipating that she would object or tease him. Perhaps he even wanted her to, as she had done so often in his office before the tragic expedition. Her taunts were usually so childlike and naive, a refreshing innocence. Not that he would openly tell her so.

Though, she didn't say a thing.

And he was mildly disappointed at that, but just clicked his tongue. He would never rush someone's mourning process for the sake of familiar banter. Besides, he could hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

The meeting would be starting soon.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin had arrived with Jean in tow. And Hange appeared shortly after. It was Erwin who was last, much to Levi's dismay, but he got straight to business and led everyone to the strategy room. It was moderately sized with a single long table in the center, which everyone crowded around. There was a certain seriousness that took over, as though every other thought had dashed away on cue.

Though, Eren nor Kagome were prepared for what they were going to hear.

The commander explained the plan. When the Military Police came to escort Eren to the capital, Jean would take his place with a disguise, leaving Eren free to rendezvous with Mikasa and Armin. The three of them will lead the target to an underground tunnel without revealing their true intentions. The hope was to get the target somewhere they can't transform and then capture them without causing a commotion. Although, Eren would be needed to fight if the Female Titan were to transform before getting to the tunnel.

It was a fine plan and all, but Erwin had conveniently left out _who_ the target was.

"Pardon me, but are we sure she'll be in Stohess?" Eren questioned. And it was like the commander had been waiting for him to ask.

"Yes. Our suspect is a member of the Military Police. And may also be responsible for the deaths of Hange's Titan subjects. It was actually Armin Artlert who arrived at that conclusion." He asserted, leaning in a bit before continuing, "She's a former member of the 104th, same as you all."

"The 104th...? No... it can't be." Eren's eyed widened, jaw slacking ever so slightly. Kagome's own body stiffened, as well. It seemed she was out of the loop, same as him. But there was only one person she could think of that would fit this description, someone who also had the intellect to pull off that attack back in the Forest of Giant Trees.

But she couldn't force it out of her throat.

"Our target, the one suspected of being the Female Titan, is Annie Leonhart." Erwin confirmed, his booming voice rattling around in Kagome's head.

_Annie... They think she's the one who massacred everyone? I know she was a bit of loner, but that doesn't mean that she's capable of something like that... Then again, Armin wouldn't make that accusation unless he had some real reasons to._ Her mind ran rampant with confusion and hints of betrayal. A complete mess of disbelief. Though, no one could tell from her expression. Unlike Eren, whose absolute incredulity was apparent over his features, she remained relatively put together, aside from her rigid posture and clenched jaw.

"Armin... How can you think that?" Eren asked rather frantically, attention turning towards his friends.

Armin gulped and looked down, "From the start, the Female Titan knew what you looked like. And when I mentioned you by your nickname, 'suicidal bastard' she visibly reacted to it. That's when I realized that it had to be someone who knew you... But the biggest reason is because I believe that Annie killed Sonny and Bean."

"How can you know?" The green-eyed boy questioned.

"Because... it would take a lot of skill to sneak in and kill Hange's Titans. Someone would need to use their own gear because that's what they're accustomed to." Armin raised his gaze to meet Eren's, "But when we had our gear inspected, she brought Marco's, instead. I had trained with Marco, so I recognized some of the dents and scratches." Jean shifted a bit at the mention of his late friend.

"Is that it? That's the only proof you have to accuse her? What if you're wrong?" Eren challenged, standing from his seat.

"Then, she will be cleared of suspicion." Armin sighed heavily, "But she's the only lead any of us have. And if we don't try something, you'll be handed off to be sacrificed at the capital."

"Eren, doesn't this ring any bells?" Mikasa piped up, "When you think of the Female Titan, can't you see any familiarites? The way she looked, the way she fought... Annie did have a distinct fighting style."

Eren paused.

"What about you, Kagome?" Mikasa turned to her, "You faced her, too."

_I did. The Female Titan was smart and quick. As if she already knew how our ODM gear worked... _Kagome blinked, _And those eyes. Those icy blue eyes. Could it really be Annie?_

She quickly gathered her thoughts, exhaling softly, "I can't say for sure. But, if she really did give Marco's gear for inspection, then she can't be ruled out. If we have no other suspects, then we need to act on it before we lose Eren."

"Precisely my thoughts." Erwin cleared his throat, "Levi is injured, so he will be with me during the mission. We'll deal with any obstructions with the Military Police should they see through Jean's disguise. But Kagome, are you fully recovered? You're now one of our most skilled, so I wouldn't want to waste you unnecessarily if you're still injured."

In truth, she was still rather sore. But she didn't plan on sitting out.

Though, as she opened her mouth to declare herself able, Captain Levi himself interrupted her, "She's still weak. Practically toppled over yesterday and she's still being kept in the medical wing. She won't be much help here if Leonhart decided to turn into her shitty Titan form."

Stunned, Kagome turned to face him, "Captain! I want to fight."

"Tch. You'll get in the way. We don't need more needless casualties." His tone was firm, chin dipped low as he glared at her as though to warn against arguing with him.

_Why is he being so protective? Doesn't he know how important it is to have every able bodied person present if there is a Titan fight in the middle of a crowded city? Doesn't he know that she may be the one who killed our comrades?_ She huffed inwardly, annoyed but not sure how she could overrule her very stern captain. Through his steely gaze, she could see his resolve.

"Alright then. Kagome, you will not be involved in any battle. Though, we could use you for another task." Commander Erwin captured her attention, "You will observe Armin and the others as they guide Annie to the tunnel. If, at any point, you believe that Annie will refuse to comply, you will immediately report back to me so we can plan on evacuating. This leaves you out of any fight, but it'll still save lives."

_So, I'm just suppose to watch them lead Annie? And just run back to Erwin if I suspect anything? _She thought with a sight. In truth, she wanted to be there to face the Female Titan once more if it came down to it. Help take her down for the sake of her fallen friends. That's what it meant to bring meaning to their deaths, right? But even so, it didn't seem like Erwin or Levi were going to budge on this. And if she can save a few lives by starting the evacuation as early as possible, then perhaps it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Yes, sir." She nodded her head, though peered back at the inky-haired captain, who seemed to have gone back to his more nonchalant expression.

"Hopefully, it doesn't lead to that. But it's better to be prepared for the worst." Erwin maintained, "Speaking of that, we will have Hange and her team manning a few barrel attacks. Isn't that correct?"

Hange confirmed and began explaining her role in the potential battle, using the same method as they did during the expedition. Barrels filled with harpoons. Kagome listened, though her chest felt heavy.

Would Annie really prove to be the enemy?

The late members of the Special Operations Squad flashed through her mind.

**.**

**Honestly, I can't say I love this chapter. It's kind of bland. Though, we did get the famous constipation joke from our dear Levi, who is revealed to very much have a soft spot for Kagome's little banter. As well as that little protective moment with him refusing to let her go into battle.**

**And our little Kagome got assigned to recon duty, though she's not super thrilled about it. I think next chapter will get a lot more interesting, though.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are my lifeblood. I think I speak for all authors when I say that, when we read reviews, we feel much more motivated to continue. So, let me know your thoughts!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Have predictions? Wish our little Kagome would feel better? Tellll me! I want to know!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: And It All Goes Black**_

**.**

**Honestly, when I saw the reviews, I just had to start writing. I love them all so much!**

**Also, I've gotta say, my favorite part of last chapter wasn't Levi not wanting her to fight, it was Levi anticipating that she'd tease him when he called himself talkative, and then being lowkey disappointed when she's still too despondent. Our fav sad boi misses Kagome's playfulness!**

**Anyways, this is a packed chapter, so get ready!**

**.**

Stohess.

A district on the east edge of Wall Sina, and the location of Erwin's plan. Its citizens were waltzing through the streets without a care in the world, chatting and laughing, their gold jewelry glistening under the sun's rays. Unaware of what was going on around them. Unaware of the potential dangers they were all in.

The other former members of the 104th Cadet Corp were taken to a secure location in Wall Rose. No one but those at the meeting and some of the other veteran scouts were informed of the mission.

Kagome kept to the shadows as she watched Armin talk with Annie, tugging at the collar of her long coat. She could barely hear their conversation from where she was, but feared blowing her cover if she moved any closer. She knew what Armin would be saying, anyways. He was to weave a lie about needing her to help sneak Eren out of the city before he could be sacrificed at the capital. They were counting on Annie being concerned for Eren's welfare, since the Female Titan clearly wanted him alive for whatever reason.

And it seemed to work. Next thing Kagome saw was Annie following behind Armin, and they both caught up with Mikasa and Eren. It was all falling into place, and soon, they would know whether or not Annie was the enemy.

All they needed was to get her down into that tunnel.

Kagome continued to follow behind, keeping a reasonable distance but never losing them. Focused on the blonde target, alert and analytical. If this was going to be her one task, then she would be sure to put her all into it.

She was so fixated on the suspect that she didn't notice the footsteps coming from behind her as she peered at the group from a shady alleyway. Quiet, like a lurking ghost.

And then, there was a sudden tug at her shoulder.

Quickly, she turned around, hands reaching for the handgrips of her gear. Though, she didn't expect to see an older man, perhaps in his fifties, standing tall as his shadow enveloped her small form. He was in a long, black trench coat with a matching black bowler hat resting on his head. Though, despite his older age, the man seemed able bodied, eyes glaring down at her with a certain suspicion. But, when she didn't move her grip from her gear, a wide smile spread across his wrinkled face.

"Why, if it ain't another proud scout." He chuckled darkly, "Ain't you a feisty one, too. Get your hands off those weapons, little lady. This old man ain't here for a fight."

"Well, I don't really have time for chit chat. Maybe another time." Kagome huffed, worried as she heard the distant echoes of Armin's voice disappear. Of course, a distraction would rear its ugly head at a time like this. And she was growing increasingly impatient as the man only continued to smile at her, a mischievous grin.

"Oi, I just wanna know what a little firecracker like you is doing creeping in these here back roads." He insisted, leaning down to meet her gaze, "And on the same day that the Jaeger kid is supposed to be handed over. What's the Scout Regiment up to?"

Now, Kagome was caught off guard. This man clearly wasn't just some old guy taking a little stroll. Something was up. But she couldn't quite figure out what. He didn't appear to be of noble descent, his dark hair rather greasy and clothes a bit worn out. And he didn't have the Military Police logo anywhere on him, either. A concerned citizen, maybe? The scouts did have a bad reputation, especially within Wall Sina. Could this mysterious man just be an average person just feeling apprehensive at her rather unusual presence?

_Wait a second... I'm not in my uniform though. And no one can see my ODM gear from behind because of my coat._ She clenched her jaw, _How did he know that I was a member of the Scout Regiment? Even with my gear, it'd be more likely that I was an MP.  
_

She contemplated pulling out her blades, perhaps scare him off. Though, that didn't sit right with her. Whoever this guy was didn't seem like the type to get easily intimidated. And a stunt like that may only serve to further his suspicions, whatever they were. No, she had to do some quick thinking. Get him off of her back so she could continue with the mission. At any point, Annie could transform.

"As you mentioned, we have precious cargo being transported to the capital city. Myself and other scouts are situated around the city to make sure nothing goes wrong." She lied, though she still held tight to the gear handles, "So, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

The strange man cocked a brow, and she couldn't tell whether he believed her or not.

"Well, little firecracker, I guess I better let you get to it, then." He chuckled once more, analyzing her a bit longer. He stayed like that for a few moments before he tipped his hat to her and turned to walk away. With his hands shoved in his pockets, he was certainly a shady looking character. And Kagome watched until he disappeared around the corner.

_Wow... That sure was close. I'm just happy Annie didn't shift while he was harassing to me._ Kagome dropped her hands back to her side and inhaled, _I gotta find those four. It's a good thing I memorized the map with Erwin. I know exactly what path they're taking._

When she was certain that the mysterious stranger was no longer watching her, she made haste towards the others. Though, she had to admit, whoever he was, something about him unsettled her. Maybe it was his icy stare, or the way he loomed over her. Perhaps it was that creepy smile he wore. But something told her he wasn't just some average citizen. It was as if he was up to something more devious and sinister.

_But now isn't the time to get caught up on this. I have my mission. I can come back to him afterwards, maybe even report the incident to Commander Erwin or Captain Levi later on._ She asserted to herself, eyes flashing with determination as Armin and the group came into view. Annie was still following behind obediently, her pale blue gaze occasionally scanning the area. Did she suspect something? Kagome couldn't tell. But she wasn't resisting for now, so there wasn't a reason to report back to Erwin, yet.

They walked a few more blocks, Kagome constantly looking over her shoulder to ensure that no one was stalking behind. Despite not seeing a single soul, it felt as though a sharp gaze was poking at her body, like a little needle. Invading her space, an uncomfortable feeling that caused her chest to tighten, jaw clenched and brows furrowed together.

_I'm probably just being paranoid. I don't see anyone at all!_

When they reached the entrance to the underground tunnel, she saw the others discussing something briefly, before they moved to walk down the stairs. Only, Annie didn't string along. She stood there, back straightened, eyes narrowed and lips playing out a disappointed frown.

Kagome could hear something about her being scared to go down. An excuse no doubt. And Eren was trying to reassure her, begging her to just join them.

But something within Annie's cool gaze, a flicker of reluctant resolve, made it clear where she was standing. And no amount of pleading from that naive boy would change that. It was as if she wouldn't even allow herself a choice, like it was made for her. What she was going to, the lives she was going to wreck.

_Eren doesn't want to believe that she's the Female Titan, that she killed our comrades..._ She sighed, witnessing his continued attempts to convince her fail miserably, _But it's becoming clear. She's not going to go down the tunnel, and it's not because of some silly fear, it's something more... I have to go tell Erwin. It looks like there's going to be a fight right here in the city..._

Luckily, Erwin's current location shouldn't be too far off. The dark-haired woman rushed off, firing off her grapple hooks and launching herself into the air like a bird. The last thing she overheard was a high-pitched, feminine laugh bursting from Annie's lips, though it was void of any normal joy and instead laced with something far more disturbing. It was like hearing the final nail being hammered into the coffin. Everything about the sound filling the air with a certain unease.

The wind whipped past Kagome's face, so harsh that her wide eyes began to water a little. But she wasn't going to stop now. The only thing she could hope for was that Eren could perhaps stall her long enough to start an evacuation. The havoc a battle would cause here would no doubt be devastating enough. People were going to die.

Her gaze dashed down to the plethora of strolling citizens. A handful of children playing around caught her view. Then, there were the lovers holding hands and blushing sheepishly. All of whom may be gone by the end of the day, their blood perhaps going to be splattered on the very same stone pathway which they walked on. Perhaps she could scream at them all to run, not that they would be able to catch her voice at her current pace. She would have to slow down, possibly even take time to convince them.

_But I can't lead an evacuation on my own... _She realized, lifting her stare back up towards her nearing destination. _If I want to save the most people, my best bet is trusting Erwin, someone the people know to be a leader. Someone whose warning they might actually listen to._

So, despite how heartbreaking it was, she left all of them behind, ignoring the way her heart seemed to drop down to her stomach. The plan was clear, and so was her role.

_As long as I'm fast enough, as long as I just adhere to the commander's orders, I can save some lives... Right?_

Though, fate had never proven to be so kind, something she was about to be reminded of.

There was a sudden boom, one that was powerful and ground-shaking. One that couldn't be defined as a coincidental earthquake or some construction blunder somewhere in the district. No, this was much more harsh and forceful, one that pulled everyone's attention towards it as it filled the air with apprehension. And Kagome knew better than to mistake it for anything other than what it was.

The Female Titan had made it's appearance. Right here in busy Stohess, before she could have reached Erwin.

The sad part was that he was only a short while away from her. Within a minute of the explosion, he and Levi came into view. Already out of their carriage and being barraged by Nile Dok himself. She knew that her role was moot at this point. The scout commander no doubt would have realized what was happening as soon as he heard it. She wasn't fast enough to make it in time to warn him. She wasn't fast enough to make any difference, really.

Though, she still went to finish the journey, aiming to land beside him and perhaps convince him to let her fight. Give her a chance to be useful in such a high stakes situation.

Jean, having taken his wig off to reveal his identity, was already running off towards the fight. Nile, on the other hand, was aiming his rifle straight in Erwin's face, anger apparent in his shaky voice as he called the blonde a traitor. He didn't even so much as glance her way when her feet thudded against the ground, grapple hooks reeling back in.

"Nile. I'm starting to wonder if those brains of yours don't live up to that sorry excuse of a beard." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes at the theatrics, "You clearly don't understand what's happening here."

Though, Nile ignored him as he continued to pester the scout commander, demanding an explanation and threatening to off him right here and now.

"Do what you must. But know that if I die, you must take over my post." Erwin asserted firmly, unphased by the threat of death, "You must make sure that the Female Titan doesn't leave the city."

Dok seemed nervous at that suggestion, his hand beginning to tremble as he struggled to respond. Conflicted.

Though, Kagome was quickly pulled off to the side, Levi's strong grip on her wrist guiding her off of the road and under the shadow of a few buildings, a good distance away from the blonde. She assumed he must be confident that the Military Police commander wouldn't actually shoot. Though she still looked back, mouth agape as she watched the scene unfold with a certain concern.

Everything was unfolding so quickly.

"Oi, what happened?" Levi questioned.

Kagome turned to him, inhaling deeply, "Annie was following along just fine until they reached the tunnel. She must've figured it out because she wouldn't go down... I tried to get here as soon as I could after I realized that it was pointless, but I... wasn't quick enough."

"Tch. You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen." He huffed, looking around, "It's a shitty situation all around."

And it proved to only get worse as Nile had Erwin cuffed, shouting at his men to evacuate the city. Without the scout commander involved, things would only be harder at the front lines. But there wasn't much either of them could do except hope that the death toll wouldn't end up being catastrophic. Everything about this situation was tense, air thick with anticipation for how this was all going to end.

"I hate pointless deaths, brat. Mine or anyone else's." Levi sighed, "So, don't even ask to go out there and fight."

"B-But Captain!" Her jaw dropped, shocked that he could so easily read her mind, "They could use me out there. I can't just sit around and do nothing! You know that my injuries aren't that bad."

"Are you dense? The only other person to have seen your little light show during the expedition was Leonhart." His voice dropped low, "But she should think that you're dead. If she sees you, though, you may become a target just as much as Eren. Dumbass."

"There's always a risk, Levi." She countered, "But these people might die."

He seemed to contemplate your dedication, brow cocking slightly before his expression morphed into a scowl, "Idiot brat... She could expose you. If you think I'm gonna sit here and let that happen to you, you're even dumber than you look. Quit asking or I'll have you clean the stables when we get back." He poked the center of her forehead, an act she was just realizing was a staple of his. Then, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as if just anticipating her defiance further.

And she would have argued back at him, even considered just running off and fighting, anyways. But there was a sudden sharp pain she felt in her arm. When she looked, she saw a red dart had stabbed into her flesh, like it was shot at her from somewhere nearby. It was followed swiftly by a sudden drowsiness, everything around her moving in slow motion. Like she was succumbing to whatever this was before she had a chance to process what was even happening. A threat? The MPs? Annie's allies?

The first instinct was to look up towards her captain. Surely, he could help her.

Only, she was met with his wide stare as well. Two darts shot at him. One in his shoulder, the other in the back of his neck. He proceeded to pull them out, but his expression read clear that it was too late. He was already feeling out of it, dosed with double the amount she was.

_What... What is this? Were we just shot with some sort of fast-acting, super tranquilizer? _She let out a deep breath, scanning the area until she saw two shady figures watching them from across the road, _Is that the same old guy from before? He must have followed me, but what does he want? And who is he with? __I... feel like I'm going to fall down._

Levi must have been going through the same thing, because his hand had risen up to cradle his forehead. They didn't have the energy to run; all of it was being spent just trying to stand upright.

When Kagome looked towards Erwin or even Nile for help, she saw that no one was paying attention. Some Military Police officers were escorting Erwin away with his back facing them, and Nile was just staring in the direction of the Female Titan, yelling orders at his men to go evacuate the city.

Someone had just shot the both of them with some sort of drug filled dart. And no one even noticed. They were just in the background of it all.

She tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth. The next thing she felt was Levi's own hand gripping at her shoulder.

"Ka...Gome... Fuck." He sighed out.

Of course, he mumbled something else at her, but she stopped hearing. Everything had begun to fade like chalking washing off the pavement. All colors dripping away to release black backdrop. Whoever those figures were, it appeared that she would find out what they wanted for the time being. And with Levi being double dosed, she doubted he would either.

Before her body could succumb to total numbness, she felt the hard thud of her body hitting the pavement. Her last view? A woman standing over her, light blonde hair tied back, pale hands holding two large, hand-woven body bags.

She didn't need to be conscious to know what was going to happen next

She and Levi were getting kidnapped.

**.**

**I know, this chapter is super rushed. I mean, we get Kagome following Armin/Annie and co., strange man stalking her, Annie turning Titan, Kagome failing to get to Erwin in time, Erwin getting arrested by Nile, Levi refusing to let her fight, and then of course, both of them getting shot and drugged.**

**But honestly, I wanted to get this started. And for those wishing this strayed more from the initial plot, congrats! I always planned on adding more deviations after I developed Kagome's place in the AOT world more. And I'm really excited for the next few chapters!**

**.**

**Tell me what you think! Any ideas about who the kidnappers are? Any thought about what's going to happen?  
Loved it? Hated it? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Don't Worry About a Thing**_

**.**

**Let's do this!**

**.**

Levi wasn't sure how long he'd been just standing in place, feet planted like roots in the ground. All he knew right now was that he had been shot with some tranquilizer dart and when he came to, he found that he had been locked up in a dungeon cell, metal bars preventing his escape. It was like being a caged up, wild animal, not having the faintest clue who was behind this.

_Tch. Probably the damn military police. _He frowned at the thought, _Though, can't say Nile has the brains to pull off something like this. Or the balls. Damn, this is irritating. _He clenched his fists, his muscles flexing beneath the material of his clothes. This just wasn't the Military Police's _style_. They had the support of the citizens, and were preferred by the royal government. If they wanted to detain himself and Kagome, they would have outright arrested them. There just wasn't a need to sedate and kidnap them in secret.

Not to mention, they hadn't had a reason to plan something like this out in the first place. As far as they had been concerned, the scouts had planned on handing Eren over without a fight. Why would they pull a stupid stunt like this? It just didn't make sense.

Someone else was at play.

And if gets his hands on the fuckers responsible, he would be sure to enjoy making them pay.

And then there was Kagome, her still passed out form resting on a hard, prison bed in the cell across from him. A peaceful look rested over her delicate features, layered like rose petals, with her dark strands splayed out on the mattress. He had tried calling to her a few times to wake her, his calls ranging from her name to various insults, but she hadn't responded. If it hadn't been for the rise and fall of her chest, he would have assumed her to be dead. Just the thought disturbed him as he traced her unconscious figure with his cloudy eyes, looking for any it of movement to indicate that she would wake soon.

Her gear had been removed, though she still wore the same clothes. But he was sure they had checked for any additional weapons as well, meaning they didn't have anything on them to use to get out of here.

Luckily for him, though, the effects of the drugs had since worn off shortly after getting up. The fatigue and body aches fading quickly. The only pain he had was in his ankle, but he could manage just fine. After all, he had felt worse. Even so, there was a certain uncomfortable feeling he had in chest from the whole situation. Perhaps Kagome would have been better off going off to fight. Hell, he could have even ordered her to help evacuate or something so she wouldn't have gotten damn drugged and dragged with him to this unknown location.

And he had a sneaking suspicion the effects of the drugs would clear out as fast as it did with him. He clearly had a better tolerance to this drug than she did, considering she had only been shot with a single dose and was still knocked out cold.

Damn, did his attempt at protecting her screw her over?

_I just couldn't have her dropping dead after learning about her powers, what with the potential to help humanity. A damn waste that would have been. _Though, the captain couldn't help but feel that her death would be a waste for other reasons. That maybe she was extremely valuable for her other assets aside from her spiritual abilities. Her dedication, fighting skills, speed, and wits.

Her strong mind.

Her open heart.

A strange woman indeed.

Perhaps there _was_ some selfishness tied to his reluctance to have her rush out to battle against Annie Leonhart. Maybe he had worried that she'd become a target for the blonde beast to prey upon. And that thought further added to his current agitation. This just wasn't like him.

Fuck. He hated it. Sure, he always wished every soldier could live, but to act on it was something entirely different.

He blamed their evening tea times for making him so comfortable with having her around. Or maybe it was the consideration she showed for him after the expedition... Not that it matters. So what if she treated him like a person instead of the monster of a man he really was? It shouldn't mean anything outside of earning his respect as his subordinate. It certainly shouldn't earn her respect as his _friend_.

_Ah, shit._

Levi rolled his shoulders, eyes shutting for a bit to relax and get his mind off of off these things, forcing his thoughts to clear like the parting of clouds. There was no noise, no sign that anyone was coming to them at the moment. And given that it was pointless to attempt to break out with no weapons and no key, he figured he'd take a second to calm his tense muscles and heavy bones. When an opportunity to escape presented itself, he would take it as he always did. Always knowing exactly what needs to be done and doing it. That was his strength. His valuable asset.

Kagome's sudden groan tore him from his thoughts as his eyes peeled open to take a peek.

And there she was, sitting with her hand cradling her forehead, a look of confusion marking her face. Followed by a pained expression as she no doubt became aware of the drug's lasting effects. The sore, achiness that ran through her. He could see the way she exhaled as if to release some of the discomfort, her fingers massaging into her temple in slow, steady, circular motions. Her free hand found its way to her stomach, pressing into her abdomen as her bottom lip was sucked in between her teeth. Nausea no doubt. He had felt it all, too, even if it had been only briefly.

Frantically, her fatigued gaze dashed around, taking in her gloomy surroundings with slight surprise before landing on the familiar face of her captain. Eyes growing large as if it was more of a shock to see that he had been successfully locked up.

"L-Levi..." She mumbled softly, "We were..."

Her voice trailed and he was quick to finish her sentence. "Taken, yes. Unfortunately, I can't say by who, though. Thanks to that shitty tranquilizer."

She nodded in understanding as the memory of being sedated came back. Then, with all of her effort, she swung her legs over the edge, palms pressed into the unforgiving mattress to hoist herself up. Toned arms trembling from taking on her own weight in her current condition.

"Oi, if you can't, don't." Levi warned, "I'm not there to catch you if you're body is too tired to stand."

"If it's all fine by you, I'm a little over feeling this weak." She insisted cynically, pushing her rear closer to the edge so her feet could reach the ground. "I'm not some fragile little girl, you know. If I can't even stand, what good am I?"

"Don't be so damn ignorant. This has nothing to do with being fragile, brat." He rolled his eyes at her little prideful display, "You were sedated. You're body isn't going to be in optimal shape right after you wake up."

"You were sedated, too!" She argued as she lifted her rear off of the bed slightly, before her arms gave out and it dropped right back down, "And you were double dosed. How is it that you look just fine and I'm struggling?"

"I've always had a high tolerance to shit than most. Hell if I know why." He answered honestly before narrowing his gaze on her defeated expression, "Since when the hell have you been so insecure about your usefulness? You act like you don't already have an impressive Titan kill count as a scout."

Though, as soon as he asked, he immediately regretted it when she looked towards him with a heavy-hearted gaze, sorrow flashing in her orbs. Of course, he knew she still carried a bit of that grief from losing the Special Operations squad, watching them all die before her. Hell, he knew she felt responsible. More than that, he was painfully aware that she felt she had to be better in order to make up for their deaths.

Well, he definitely felt like an ass, now.

When she didn't say respond, Levi sighed, "Higurashi, if you weren't a valuable member of this damned regiment, why the hell would I want you to live so damn bad?"

"You want to experiment with my powers." She countered dejectedly, "Like you said."

He blinked. "You really do have a distorted view of yourself, don't you? Tch, thinking that's the only reason. How pathetic. You're not saving everyone, brat. Neither am I. There's not a single person out here who can."

She contemplated his words, gaze dropped down to the ground as she allowed herself a moment of thoughtfulness, one the captain couldn't seem to read. He wasn't sure how else he could convince her, especially considering they could be interrupted at any moment by whoever put them in these damn cells to begin with. But a low morale certainly wasn't the best way to take on this annoying obstacle. The last thing he needed was her pity parade to get her killed.

Though, he didn't expect what she did next.

"I didn't say I wanted to save everyone." She announced, her expression contorting into one of pure determination as she inhaled a heavy breath, "I said I wanted to _stand._"

With that, she stilled the trembling of her arms and pushed up, backside rising until she was upright. She wobbled slightly, upper body leaning a bit more forward as she flailed her arms around a bit to find her balance. But, eventually, she centered herself and managed to stand tall without toppling over. A shadow of a smile momentarily flickered over her face as she realized she had done it.

When she looked back at Levi, his brow cocked in mild surprise, she nodded at him, "You shouldn't doubt me, ya know."

"No, I shouldn't." He agreed, "Stubborn girl."

"So..." She took a few steps toward the metal bars, teetering to the right a tad, but managing to get there just fine, "What do we do, now?"

"We wait. It's futile to try to break out of this shitty prison." He asserted, clear irritation invading his words, "We should try to find out who the hell took us and what they want. Though, if I have to take a guess, it's something to do with Eren and the Female Titan."

It was then that she gasped slightly, "I think I may have seen who did this."

That caught his attention, and he waited for her to continue.

"While I was following Armin and Annie, some strange old man interrupted me. He knew I was a scout without my uniform, too. Even knew Eren was being transported." She recalled his shady disposition, the way his presence unsettled her, "And he was particularly curious with what I was doing. I lied obviously, but something about him was off. Like his interest wasn't just as some concerned citizen."

Levi took in the information, a frown playing on his face, "What did he look like?"

"Maybe in his fifties? Dark hair. Wearing a black trench coat and hat." She tapped her chin as she tried to remember the details, "Tall, definitely over six feet. But that's all I got."

His frown deepened at the description. As vague as that was, there was something eerily familiar that came to him, something that had his breath getting lodged in his throat. A memory of a man that he had been sure to be long gone by now. But... There was no way.

Right?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing around them. Almost thunderous thuds bringing both of their attention down the hall, eyes narrowed in as they looked to see who was stomping towards them. Perhaps they would get the answers they were very much in need of. Though, there still lingered a certain apprehension in the air, for it was uncertain was would be done to them. If this truly wasn't Nile Dok and the rest of the MP's, neither could tell just how cunning the enemy really was.

Into view soon came an unfamiliar, rather large man, both in height and in weight. He didn't look like he was much for speed, but his fists look like they could pack a heavy punch, and with his mass, he didn't seem the easiest to take down.

Well, for anyone other than Levi, who couldn't care if his opponent was one-hundred or three-hundred pounds. Short or absurdly tall. It didn't make much of a difference for him. He'd knock whoever he needed on their ass before they even knew what hit them. Perhaps he'd even do worse than that if given the right reason.

The man wore a smock, one with faded red stains on the front. In the large pockets, it seemed medical equipment was stocked up. Though, it didn't take a genius to figure out that this wasn't some doctor. Not a nurse. Not one meant to heal at all. In fact, when Levi closed closer, he could see those silver devices were tools. Pliers. Knives. Large scissors. The man was carrying _torture tools._ This was no doubt meant to be an interrogation, and a painful one at that by the look in the man's eyes. They swirled with a sort of amusement, as though he was excited at the prospect of causing them pain.

A sadist, no doubt.

Luckily, the captain was familiar with the kind considering a part of him, which he tried to bury, could relate.

"Up are ya?" He spoke, voice deep and gruff, "Betcha yer feeling a bit weak, too. Like two little flowers." He analyzed both of them, a smirk playing out on his large face. When he landed on Kagome, he seemed to linger a bit, chuckling as she gave him her best death glare, brows furrowed and lips pursed slightly. She would show no fear, even in the face of such danger.

But it only served to interest him, "Ha, what a sweet little girl we've picked up. It'll do ya well to answer any questions I have." Pulling out his keys, he unlocked her the cell door and swung it open, the force causing Kagome to stumble back a bit. But even as she struggled with her balance, she raised both fists up, a fighting stance. One that she hoped she could pull off despite the unusual effort it was taking just to maintain the position.

The man was right. The drugs made her vulnerable.

"What a bold little one, you are." In one swift movement, his massive hands moved to wrap around her throat, holding it tightly and raising her body from the ground. From her mouth came a high pitched yelp before any air that she had sealed in her lungs was crushed out. "Small, but bold. I can already tell I'm gonna have rip off all yer nails to get ya to talk. No worries, though. I don't mind the blood."

Levi watched with eyes wide as Kagome dangled in his grasp. And, for a quick moment, her panicked gaze traveled to him. And the captain felt his heart still for a moment, as if it had disappeared altogether. That man was planning on torturing her. Ripping off her nails. Piercing her skin. Making her scream in pain while Levi was left behind these bars. It almost sparked a frenzy inside of him.

But wait.

He was Humanity's Strongest, wasn't he? And don't get him wrong, he wasn't just some dumb, old brute either.

_Tch. I see that look in his eyes. He likes the dominance he has; he wants to play with her before asking any questions. Savor the experience, even._ He scrunched his nose up at the thought of someone actually wanting to get excess blood on themselves. The man wasn't even wearing gloves. _Fucking disgusting. That's no man. That's a damn savage. And he thinks I'm still weakened by the tranquilizers._

And he knew how to deal with the likes of that.

"Oi, fat pig!" The captain called out, monotonous tone indicating more of an annoyance with the interrogator rather than fear, "Going after the woman first, I see. Hoping she'll tell you what you need to know so your pathetic ass won't even have to try entering my cell, no doubt. What a pitiful excuse of a man. Doesn't even have the _balls_ to try me."

And, just like Levi hoped, the interrogator turned to face him, brows furrowed together. Definitely the giant man was angry at the insults being tossed his way. Offended that anyone would dare question his abilities.

And, just to put the nail in the coffin, the black-haired man huffed out, "Nothing but a candy-ass coward."

And just like that, Kagome's body was dropped to the floor. Her form immediately crumpled to the ground as the sound of her dry coughs and heavy inhales infiltrated the air, trembling fingers rising to her own throat as though to soothe it from the pain. Bruises would no doubt appear from the tightness of his grip, thick, purple finger marks. But that could all be dealt with later. For now, she just stared up in horror at her captain, wondering what he was planning, if he was just being chivalrous or something. The interrogator was a large man, no doubt riddled with far more strength the average person. Even if Levi had claimed to feel alright from the drugs, he still had his injured ankle weighing him down.

Her cell door was shut and locked before she could react, though, the giant man making his way towards the shorter soldier with some sort of point to prove. He unlocked the cell door, swinging it open even harder than he had Kagome's. Then, slamming it shut behind him.

Levi had taken a few steps back until he was pressed against the wall, which could have been interpreted as him feeling some sort of apprehension. Though, in reality, he was just luring the giant further into the cell.

So he wouldn't be so easily able to run out.

The interrogator, who now lacked amusement in his orbs and was appearing rather pissed, took no time in stalking towards the captain, hefty hand now reaching for one of the blades in his pockets. It wasn't a particularly large one, and it looked rather dull, but it no doubt had the ability to cause some real pain. And when he dashed that blade up, it was clear his intentions were to slash at Levi's face, not even bothering to ask a question first. As if this was to be a punishment for his earlier insults.

Though, when he went for it, swiping down with as much strength as he could muster up, the captain quickly latched onto to his thick wrist, stopping the motion before the blade could make contact. And the large man looked down upon him in confusion, blinking in surprise that a soldier this small could so easily override his attack.

Quickly, Levi twisted his wrist as far as he could until he heard a cry of pain, the interrogating letting go of the weapon involuntarily from the discomfort. Though, just for good measure, the captain kept the man's arm held out straight, and used his opposing elbow to smash right into the middle of the man's forearm, a resounding crack echoing around the cell.

The interrogator stumbled back once the captain let go, holding his now broken arm close to his chest, shock and agony marking his expression as his eyes bulged out slightly.

"Fucking pathetic." Levi muttered as quickly swiped the blade from the ground, analyzing it carefully. It was pretty standard for a small weapon, the handle made of wood with a rounded tip.

Wasting no time, he walked over to the interrogator, grabbed his injured wrist and pulled down so he plummeted to the ground with thud. Then, flipping the blade around in his hand, the captain smashed the handle into his skull. Then, watched as he laid perfectly still on the ground.

"Levi. Did you... kill him?" Kagome suddenly piped up, small voice calling for his attention.

He glanced over at the woman, who was still sitting on the ground, "No. Just knocked his ass out cold. I couldn't have him screaming for help." Of course, he _might have_ killed him. And yeah, he _probably_ wouldn't give a shit if he did, not that he wanted her to worry about such a thing right now.

_All we need to worry about is escaping this_ _hellhole.._. He thought as he proceeded to grab the keys from the possibly dead guy, letting himself out of his cell and putting the blade in his pocket just in case.

He watched her finally stand up as he moved to free her next, the jangling of the keys making more noise than he would have liked. She was relatively stable now that she had managed to catch her breath again, though he knew better than to think she was in fighting condition. Normally, he wouldn't have doubted he ability to take down any man who came for her, but for now, he was going to have to take the lead.

Without hesitation, Levi grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side, "Stay close, Higurashi. We're getting out of here."

"But... doesn't it hurt?" She questioned, eyes glancing down at his ankle.

"I'll be fine." He huffed out. "Like I said, don't you think of leaving my side, brat. Got it?"

She nodded, "Got it."

_Good girl. Don't worry about proving anything to me._ He began guiding them onward, _We're getting the hell out of here. _

**.**

**Honestly, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I liked writing from Levi's perspective, though, especially as he navigates his feelings towards Kagome, trying to deny forming a bond with her. I definitely feel like having him respect her as a soldier for her skills, but also finding that he deeply respects who she is as a person absolutely needs to happen for this to really develop into the romance I think these two deserve.**

**As I've said before, I love Levi/Kag. There are so many reasons they fit together, in my opinion. And the fact that Kagome embodies a bunch of traits I think Levi would truly respect and admire in a person is a huge factor. That, and the fact that Kagome treats him like a human being.**

**.**

**So, make sure to review! I've been loving them. They really make me feel motivated to continue. Let me know how you feel about what's going on! And about our two main characters!**

**Maybe we'll find out who the kidnappers are soon, too!**

**(Also, posted it really quickly, so I didn't get a chance to edit too well. Sorry for any errors)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: To Protect Someone**_

_**.**_

**Just as a heads up, this chapter is inspired by certain events from episodes 20 and 23 of Inuyasha!**

**Also, I'm really sorry about the long break. I went through a tough time recently and it made writing really hard for me. But I managed to get through it, even if it took a while. And I hope to stay inspired for a long time to come!**

**.**

Captain Levi was a man of his words. So, when he said he didn't want Kagome leaving his side, he damn well meant it. And if at point she put an unfavorable amount of distance between them, his calloused hand would find her wrist and yank her towards him until they were shoulder to shoulder once more. And though his pull was unforgiving, he couldn't help the look of concern that marked his face. Because falling behind meant being put in danger. And as much as he knew she didn't want to admit it, she was clearly still weakened by the sedative.

_Prideful little brat. As if I'd blame her for being human. _He frowned at the thought, taking a peek back at her as she began to trail slightly behind him. Though, he wasn't happy to find that her stare had fallen down to his moving feet, a hint of guilt swirling in those large eyes of hers.

No doubt staring at his slight limp.

And sure, all this walking wasn't exactly _pleasant _on his damn injured ankle. And yeah, it still fucking hurt with each step they took. But it wasn't a _major_ injury. He could manage in a dire situation like this. But what he couldn't deal with was that damn look of sympathy and shame Kagome wore as if she felt bad for him right now.

What, did she want to carry him or something? Ridiculous.

"Brat, stop looking down." He ordered in a low voice, quiet enough not to alert any nearby enemies. And her gaze immediately snapped back up and met his briefly before he looked ahead once more. She didn't respond, and he didn't expect her to. She'd know better than to argue at a time like this, and he became increasingly grateful that he was at least here with someone who could keep their shit together. Many other brats would be pissing themselves at this point.

They reached an ascending staircase at the end of the long hall, indicating that their dungeon cells were located underground, a common practice for all prisons. And there was not not another soul in sight. If this was a rogue group, then perhaps it wasn't high enough in numbers to have guards patrolling everywhere, which was the best case scenario for now. While Levi was still confident in his ability to fend off enemies, being surrounded by likely armed men would make things annoyingly difficult. And he planned on making sure Kagome was safe no matter what.

Even so, not knowing who was behind this continued to bite at him. There were no known weaknesses to focus on, and no way of knowing what they may have up their sleeves.

_Well, we know their interrogator is a fucking idiot._ He mused inwardly, _But I doubt he's at the top of the chain here. So, we have to be prepared for anything at this point... Shit, this really is a pain in my ass._

Both scouts began their trek up the stairs, finding that it spiraled up a bit higher than either of them preferred. But it wasn't like they had much of a choice other than to make their way and see what they find. So, he began walking up, with Kagome in tow. He wasn't speeding his way as he usually would, but he kept up a hasty pace while remaining light on his feet, and he noticed Kagome, too, was moving extremely carefully. They were like two mice as they made their way, not making a sound. Not even the slightest of creaks in the floor could be heard.

Though, as they were about halfway up the stairs, he noticed Kagome lagging behind once more. So, he reached behind for her wrist and tugged her forward. Then, he continued as normal, not sparing her so much as a single glance.

But it wasn't even a minute later that she fell behind again, and it was automatic for the man to grab at her again and yank. Though, he hadn't expected for her to stumble forward, tripping on the steps as her body lurched downwards.

He was honestly surprised when she managed to catch herself before bashing her face in, arms outstretched to balance her wobbling form while her eyes were still wide from the shock.

"If you're getting tired, I'd prefer you just say it." He huffed as he watched Kagome return to an upright position as she looked down in what was clearly mild embarrassment, her hand gently brushing the inky strands from her face.

"You just pulled too hard, that's all." She grumbled, staring at the ground as her bottom lip poked out in discontent.

"Tch, I didn't pull any harder than usual." He countered, though he felt a tinge of guilt for not noticing how fatigued she really was. It was still so evident, a certain weariness that darkened the skin under her eyes a few shades and left her face flushed. Her lips parted slightly as she took in deep breaths. In and out, emphasized by the rise and fall of her chest.

_Ah, fuck. She can't continue on her own like this. I've always had a tolerance to shit from alcohol and other drugs,__ but she's still a short woman who got shot with a strong ass sedative. Who the hell knows what was in it._ He frowned, sable brows furrowing together as he analyzed her form before him, taking her in with a critical eye as she wracked her brain to make what he knew would be a poor comeback. He could almost see the gears moving in her head, but he wasn't going to give her the time to speak some nonsense just to save face.

No, instead, Levi did the only reasonable thing he could think of in a situation like this.

In one swift movement, he looped his arm around her waist, hand resting right above her hip bone. She gasped, her back arching in surprise, but he ignored it as he hugged her side against his, taking on some of her weight for her.

"Put your arm around my neck." He ordered in a low voice.

"B-But, what about your ankle?" She huffed, cheeks tinted with a hint of pink. He rolled his eyes at her awkwardness.

"Oi, don't say a damn word about my ankle. I'm fine." He asserted, tightening his hold on her for good measure, "I know you're aware of the gravity of this situation. Do you want to make it out of here with me or not? Because it's not the time to be concerned over shitty, minor injuries. I need you to cooperate."

Kagome blinked, staring at him with her eyes widened before she slowly threw her arm over his shoulders, allowing him to take the lead. And he took hold swiftly. She wasn't relatively heavy, at least, being shorter than most and having a generally smaller frame; she molded to his side nicely. And while taking her on like this did sting a bit more, he preferred that than pain than whatever these bastards had planned for the two of them.

This was the only practical option.

So, he helped her up the stairs, the heat from her body invading his, spreading through him and warming him up. And with the close proximity, the sound of her breathing filled his ears, light and airy as it escaped from her lips in steady puffs. She was exhausted.

_But she's damned determined._

They continued until they reached the top, ambling out into a maze of hallways. And immediately, Captain Levi knew this was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Kagome stole glances from Levi every now and then, their cheeks so close to touching as he supported her. She was sure at this point that he could feel the warmth emanating from heated skin. But she was grateful he didn't say anything. It was embarrassing enough that she needed help doing something as simple as walking. If he so much as mentioned her continued blush, she was sure she would just melt from humiliation. But in truth, she wasn't sure she would have made it without him taking some of the weight off.

They had made their way around the odd facility, having to duck into utility closets and empty rooms to hide from a few armed men. It was a stroke of luck, really, that they hadn't been caught by anyone as they traversed this unknown territory full of twists and turns.

The only downside was that they hadn't found a single clue about _where_ they were. No symbols decorated the walls, specifically not the Military Police emblem, which she had mildly suspected strictly because she couldn't think of any other armed organizations who would have the motivation. And even when guards passed, they were mostly quiet aside from a few useless conversations about switching posts. No name drops or even mentions of _what_ this place was for.

_But once we get out, we can report back to headquarters and figure everything out with Commander Erwin and everyone else._ She assured herself, narrowing her gaze as she could feel the resolve filling her like water spilling into a glass, starting at the bottom and swashing up.

Though, despite Levi's best efforts at reassuring her, she still couldn't help but feel agitated with herself for being so weak.

What was all this training for if she still needed to be rescued like a damsel? When would she finally feel like she was useful?

Like she was _needed?_

The captain hurried them both into another utility closet as more men walked by, leaving the door open just a crack so he could peek through.

Once again, the guards passed without issue, and Levi made a move to open the door so they could continue, his arm still secured around her waist.

"I... I think I'm okay to continue on my own again." Kagome whispered, her words causing the man to pause and look over at her with his brow quirked and a shadow of a frown playing over his features. His gaze flickered from her pleading expression down to her own legs as if trying to analyze her strength with merely his vision. But when he looked back up, meeting her deep gaze, he merely snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No." And she could feel his grip on her tighten for good measure, as if he thought she would try to escape him.

To be fair, the thought wiggling out did cross her mind, but it was fleeting when she remembered _who_ this man was and how futile of an attempt that would be.

"There's just no real reason why this hasn't faded yet." She mumbled with a sigh.

"You're a small person. Less tolerance."

She blinked at that, looking up at the top of his head as it towered maybe an inch above hers, "But you're not much bigger than me."

He seemed to take a second to process her words before it dawned on him that she called him _short._ But when it did, his eyes quickly narrowed in, "Fuck off."

And he made sure to open the door before she could spit anything else out. She knew better than to continue the conversation out in the possibly infested hallway where her words could potentially bounce around the walls and reach unknown ears. Especially since it was quite clear that Levi wasn't planning on letting her walk on her own for the time being. So, she took in a deep breath and let him continue leading them around.

_Maybe I'll start regaining my strength soon... _

That little bit of hope was short lived, though. As they continued in what seemed to be circles through the absurdly large building, she only began feeling even more tired, like her bones were dissolving under her skin. And maybe they were. Or at least, it was something she seriously questioned as her mind, too, began growing dull as she continued to expend more energy than her body could handle. Step by step, even with Levi's help, was becoming almost impossible, and she feared that her feet would soon just start actually dragging behind her.

And, as they're about to turn a corner, Levi must have sensed oncoming enemies drawing near because he suddenly jolted backwards to avoid being sighted.

Though, the plan backfired when the caught-off-guard Kagome let out an involuntary yelp as her body was jerked back.

The captain's palm was over her mouth within the second, but it was no use. The sound had already been made, echoing through the halls in unwanted encores. And it was soon followed by quickly moving stomps, coming closer and closer.

There were no doors, no closets to hide in. Just a wide open hallway while the opposition were a mere seconds away from spotting them.

And there was no telling what would happen then.

Kagome's eyes flickered over to Levi, who dropped his hand from her slightly parted lips and let go of her waist. He made a move to grab the knife he'd taken, gripping it tightly it until his knuckles paled, his whole body tensing while a wildly violent glint overtook his gaze. It was like an animal waiting to strike, the aesthetic finalized with the sneer that split his face and exposed his gritted teeth. Even in his exhales could she hear a light growl resonating from his throat.

_He's gonna try to fight them off... Even in this condition_. The women breathed in a heavy inhale, her breaths shaky with anticipation. _But we don't even know how many men there are or if they have weapons on them. He could die and it'd be my fault! _

She clamped her eyes shut, not even realizing the way her fingers wrapped around his forearm and squeezed as if he would disappear if she didn't hold onto him. The steps were getting nearer, a blur of voices invading her eardrums. But she couldn't focus on what they were saying. All she could do was try to fumble through her mess of thoughts for any ideas to get them out of this alive.

_Levi... I won't let you die. I won't even let you get close to it. I'll fight, too!_

She could feel the heaviness of her panic pressing down in her chest, threatening to weigh her down until she crumbled. _He_ was the one who helped her make it this far, not once making her feel bad for it, either. _He _protected her from the the interrogator, and took on her weight so she could keep walking. Levi's been protecting her this whole time. But there was something simmering beneath her, something that wanted to protect him, instead. A deep feeling that was building like pressure. Like a dam about to burst.

And with her eyes still shut, that feeling surged through her like a full-body pulse. And suddenly, everything felt light and airy.

In the moments following, Kagome stayed motionless, still holding tight onto the captain. But the fabric of her calm was swiftly shattered like broken glass when Levi let out an audible gasp.

Her eyes tore open instantly at the sound, and she peeked over at with a mystified look, jaw slack and inner corners of her brows raised. But when she focused, she realized that there was a thin layer of _shimmery pink_ surrounding him. It was barely visible, like she imagined fairy dust to be, specs of blushed light twinkling the way a diamond in the sun would. And she found her eyes growing into moons on her face.

He blinked as his own stare narrowed in on it, examining this development before he switched his attention to her, steely orbs seeming to ask _what the hell is going on?_ But she couldn't answer. Any words were stuck in her throat, piling up pressure as though there was an invisible hand choking her.

The guards turned the corner, right on cue, and snatched their focus from each other. Everything was happening in a heated blur of anxiety. And Levi still clutched the knife and readied to lunge.

But he didn't have to.

When the four men ambled onto the scene, each armed with rifles and ready to shoot, they just paused. Their gazes didn't even seem to land on the pair who was still pressed up against the wall. Rather, eyes scanned the hallway with a certain bewilderment, like they couldn't see them standing right there.

Like Kagome and Levi were _invisible._

And the guards just ran on by.

**I'm so happy to finally get this chapter out. It was so hard to write. I honestly had like seven different drafts and hated all of them. And while I know some parts of this isn't my best work, it's a relief to have it written after so long.**

**So, no, I have not abandoned this story!**

**To dive in though, in case some don't remember, the ending of this chapter is inspired by episodes 20/23 of Inuyasha.  
These chapters involve spiritual barriers being cast in order to sort of make what's inside undetectable by the naked eye.  
Episode 20 involves Miroku and Kaede sealing an injured Inuyasha in a hut and using a spell to make that hut invisible to the demon, Royakan.  
Episode 23 involves Kikyo using her spiritual abilities to make Kagome invisible to Inuyasha when she tried to take him to hell.**

**I've always wanted to explore different ways the spiritual powers could play out in a world that lacks demons. And this just seems right for the story, so I'm excited for it go on!**

**.**

**I've also started a Levi/OC (reader-insert) fic. It takes a different tone, and writing it has been really helpful for getting my groove back. So, I think having the option to go back and forth will help my creative process and make writing easier! The other story is posted on AO3 right now. It was going to be another Levi/Kagome fic, but the character ended up fitting a different backstory.**

**If you wanna check it out, I'll post the link in my bio.  
But for now, I'm dying to know what everyone thinks!**


End file.
